


Kismet

by Obidobe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 27 and 32 btw, A big long one honestly, ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Arranged Marriage, Children, F/M, I'll add other things as I remember to lmao, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reunions, Slow Burn, There's five years between Anakin and Obi-wan, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, and one very manipulating God parent sheev Palpatine, dicussion of past possible death, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Anakin stays with a boy who got lost from his father at the aquarium, without knowing how quickly his fate was changing around him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Prior relationships - Relationship, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker, minor relationship
Comments: 86
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

The m&m candies clinked softly as he rustled the bag in his hand. The crowd at the aquarium at mid-morning on a fall Monday was very limited, but he was rather pleased with that. It wasn't often he was able to truly be alone now in days, with the wedding to plan, the public appearances his godfather had arranged, and teaching him how to eventually take over the business. Most days the majority of his time was already spoken for. The jellyfish tank was one of the largest of it's kind, spanning the entirety of the wall across from the plush bench he was currently resting on. It was rather soothing watching them float and bounce slowly across the light blue water. For the few hours he could spend wandering around this place, he had no obligations to worry about or expectations of people to meet. 

The soft sound of sniffles brought his attention away from the jellyfish. Turning slowly to his right he noticed a small child attempting to climb up onto the end of the long bench. Their hair was auburn, little waves pushed off to one side. It wasn't hard to realize the tiny human was the source of the sniffles. He looked toward the large opening leading to earlier parts of the aquarium, waiting for whatever adult the child belonged to come through. When one didn't and the tears increased, he sighed before pushing off the bench. The boy cowered slightly as he approached, but relaxed a little as he knelt. "Hello. I'm Anakin. What's your name?" 

The boy rubbed a tiny fist over their eyes, whimpering quietly before answering in a tiny voice. "Daddy says to not talk to strangers." 

"Where is your Daddy, sweetie?" 

"I don't know. We were by the sharks and then I turned around and," His bottom lip began to tremble once again, tears threatening to fall from bright blue eyes. "He wasn't there." 

"It's gonna be alright." He gestured toward the spot next to the boy. "Can I stay here with you until he comes to get you?"

"Ye-yeah." It was only after Anakin was settled beside him the boy formally introduced himself. "My name's Gawain."

"That's a very pretty name." Gawain was still wiping his red, damp cheeks. Anakin frowned before offering his half-eaten bag of m&ms. "Would you like some?" 

"I shouldn't have anything my sister can't." 

"You have a sister?" 

"Gracie. She's my twin. I was supposed to be holding her hand, but somehow we got separated." He took a shuddering breath. "Uncle Cody and Daddy are gonna be so mad."

"Here, you can have the rest and save some for her, hmm?" 

For once in the short time they've been acquainted, the boy smiled. "Really?" 

"Of course." Gawain managed to only pick out one of the hard-coated candies, popping it into his mouth, but he didn't look like he was chewing. He couldn't be more than four or five, maybe six if he was small for his age. The color of his hair reminded Anakin of happy memories of a man he held fondly in his heart even after so many years. Before he could venture too far into those thoughts, he focused on talking to the boy. "I always wanted a sibling, but my mom only managed to have me. Do you like having a sister?" 

Smacking his mouth quietly, the boy shrugged. "Sometimes she steals my snack, but she's my sissy." 

Where they sat the jellyfish tank began just to the left, the light blue glow of the water swirling across the dark wood of the floor. Anakin leaned back against the bench, placing both arms on the back and crossing one leg over the other as he gazed at the young boy. Apart of him wanted to take the boy to the front desk, have them called for his father, but he knew that logically the man would have to come through this way anyway to leave the aquarium. So stay they did. 

Gawain took a shuddering breath, little legs jigging against the bench. "Uncle Cody and Daddy are gonna be so mad."

Cody? What an odd turn of events for that to be the boy's uncle. He could remember the looming, protective shadow of one Kote Fett, or Cody to his friends. Anakin had never gotten to call him Cody, in the years of friendship and the eventual romantic relationship he shared with the man's best friend. "I bet they'll just be happy you're safe." 

"I wander sometimes. Daddy says I have a hard time focusing on one thing for too long.” Anakin watched as the boy gently and carefully rolled the top of the small bag of candy down, and wiggled it into his pocket. “I have something like AHDD or something.”

With a pout deep on his face, he was rather adorable and the expression was vaguely familiar. “ADHD?”

The grin blooming on the boy’s face was wonderful to see, even if his cheeks were still red from his recent tears. “Yeah!” 

“That makes two of us. Here,” He shifted to the left just a bit, opening up his jacket and pulling a fidget cube from the inner pocket. It was one he had tinkered about a year ago when the store-bought one broke far too quickly and didn’t keep his attention well enough. “I use this to help me focus sometimes. I think you need it more though.” 

“I can’t take that sir.” 

“Please?”

Ginger brows furrowed, hair falling a little from where it had been swept from his eyes before finally, he nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

Whoever the boy’s father was, he had raised a very sweet and polite little boy. Watching Gawain hesitantly start to twist, push, and pull all the different things he could, made a soft smile tug at his lips. Children usually just reminded him of just how badly he wanted his own. Over the last two years, he and his betrothed had tried for a baby. While he didn’t love her as he should have, he cared for her deeply as a friend. Both wanted children and there was nothing like setting to raise a child with your best friend. The attempts had only ended in two miscarriages and false hopes. Before he could think about that further, Gawain’s head snapped up, and it was then Anakin realized someone had entered the room. “Daddy!”

The person was a blur with how quick they crossed the distance, scooping Gawain up and holding the boy close. Their face was hidden as they curled into the boy’s neck. He rubbed his hands on his thighs before standing, turning to step away from the reunion. Gawain was safe and it was no longer his place. He wasn’t three steps away before a voice from his past was like freezing water dumped over his head. “Thank you for staying, keeping him safe. It means to world to me.”

The lit of his accent, deeper now and more resembling the voice he remembered hearing the first time they met, but still the same he knew almost better than his own. One he hadn’t heard in five years. Anakin knew he should just keep walking, ignore the man and the small child, ignore his past. When it came to Obi-wan though, he always knew he was weak. Slowly he turned, only raising his gaze to meet the man’s face at last resort. “He was scared. I only did the right thing.”

He could see how much Gawain looked like his father, the same shade of hair, the freckles across his nose and cheeks, and the shape of his eyes. Even if the boy's eyes were a deeper blue than Obi-wan sea-green ones. Of course, Obi-wan had changed in the five years they had been apart. There was a beard upon his face and his dark-rimmed glasses he always used to sport weren’t on his face. Maybe he finally went and got contacts like he always threatened to do. It was obvious Obi-wan recognized him if the widening of his eyes and the slight parting of his lips was to go by. He had never known the man to be speechless, not since that last night so many years ago. “Hello, Anakin.”

The sound of his name rolling from Obi-wan’s lips still made his skin tingle in the way only he could. Before anything else could be said, someone else entered the room. Looking over Obi-wan’s shoulder he recognized Cody stepping in, a young girl with blond pigtails held on his hip. Gracie, Anakin guessed. She didn’t look like her father as much as her brother did, but she did have his eyes, and the same freckles the other two sported. Cody stepped closer to Obi-wan, putting Gracie closer to her father and putting himself between Anakin and the trio. He put his hands into his pockets, avoiding eye contact with the man as he half growled. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s alright, Cody. He stayed with Gawain.” 

When Anakin finally did look, the two men were sharing a look he couldn't describe. Obi-wan’s hand was gently placed on Cody’s chest, and Anakin swallowed the quick forming lump in his throat. “As nice as it is to see you, Obi-wan, I think I better go. You have a very sweet son.”

As he turned to leave, he stopped when he heard Gawain softly say, “Thank you, Anakin.”

Over his shoulder, he grinned, “You be a good boy, alright?” 

He managed to catch Obi-wan in the corner of his eye but broke the image before his heart did something stupid and remember he still loved the man even after their time apart. Time that the man took to create two beautiful children with someone else. Rather quickly if his guesses of their ages was anywhere near correct. Besides, he had to get home to help chose what china they’d serve at his wedding. That was what was important. 

He had to believe that as he turned the corner and left his past behind him.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

Gawain wouldn’t allow his Daddy to put him down, even as their little group arrived at the small food court towards the end of the aquarium’s path. Obi-wan carefully sat in a chair along the far wall away from the small group near the pathway, Gawain safe sitting on his lap and curled against his chest. It reminded Obi-wan of when his son was just a small baby, a wisp of red hair on his little head and his eyes not yet open. Gracie was placed on the chair beside him as Cody went to get them something to eat. As his little girl leaned her head on his shoulder and reached for his hand to play with the ring on his finger, he pressed a kiss to her hair then Gawain’s. “How are you feeling, Pumpkin?”

“I’m tired, Daddy.” Came the muffled reply. Gawain slowly lifted his head, frowning as he lifted his fingers to play in his father’s beard. 

“You scared me so badly.” He gently fixed Gawain’s hair, before cupping his chubby cheek, wiping his thumb softly over it. “ I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t find you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, Love. I know.”

“I was alright. Mister Anakin was really nice.”

Ah, yes. Anakin. Obi-wan had, to be honest, expected the aquarium was the last place he would run into his ex-fiancé. Maybe at the university he works at if the man decided to go back for his doctorate, or the small market on 5th street which was the only store in the city that sold the oil Anakin needed for his arm. Last he knew he was finally fulfilling the agreement by getting married to the Amidala Heiress and taking control of the Republic manufacturing company from his Godfather. No matter what hard feelings he may hold or how many regrets he felt in his heart, Obi-wan was relieved it had been Anakin who had found his baby. Past grievances and choices made would not change the goodness that he knew Anakin to be. Gawain had been safe with the man, Obi-wan had no doubt in that. 

From time to time, his thoughts drifted to Anakin. The way the sun shined off of Gracie’s golden curls as they played in the garden or how Gawain’s face scrunched as he focused on his Legos. Sometimes it was simple things like making tea in the morning and remembering the way Anakin was so excited once he learned how he liked it. Other times it was the lack of the man that jarred Obi-wan’s thoughts to go back in time. Waking up to the other side of the bed being cold, the toolbox Anakin used for his arm missing from it’s usual spot just under the bed, or his medication missing from on top of the dresser (sparking yet another memory of having to remind the man to take them). “He was, wasn’t he?” 

Gawain rummaged in his jacket pockets before holding up both of his hands. On his palms was a silver metal fidget cube. The smile on his son’s face was so bright and pure. “He gave me this. He’s like me and he thought it could help.” 

If only he knew just how alike they were. Anakin had to have known what Gawain was to him, even if he made the choice to not be a part of his and Gracie’s lives. He couldn’t see the man he once saw an entire life with playing ignorance, but he had looked genuinely shocked to see him. Maybe he hadn’t seen the photos he had sent before he stopped a year or two ago, maybe he hadn’t cared to. Before he could think too much about the implications of that, Cody slid the tray of various food onto the metal table behind Gawain. “You’ll have to turn around to eat, Pumpkin.” 

In the end, Gawain moved to sit in Cody’s lap so Gracie could sit on her Daddy’s, both sharing half of the pretzel that had been separated for them. 

\------

The picture was wrinkled down the middle and faded at the edges, delicately held with his thumb and finger of his flesh hand. Cody had taken it while they were all out on a picnic. Obi-wan had just finally got the courage to cut all of his hair off for the first time since coming out as trans and he looked so happy beaming as he sat between Anakin’s spread legs. A kiss was being pressed to his cheek, squishing it and hiding Anakin’s expression from the camera. It was hard to believe it was almost seven years since the photo was taken. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough he could still feel the breeze whisping through the grass, the warmth of Obi-wan so close, and the smell of his shampoo. 

The fan in the bathroom cut off and Anakin slowly looked over his shoulder to see  Padmé shuffling in, the white silk of her nightgown gently billowing against her legs. Her long, dark hair was braided off her left shoulder, still damp from her shower. The smile on her face fell quickly as their gazes met, “What’s wrong?” 

He lifted the picture just enough for her to see over his shoulder, and her eyes told him how much she understood. “I saw him today at the aquarium.”

She didn’t speak until the covers of the bed had been pulled back and she sat with her legs pulled up under her. “It’s been a while since you’ve seen him, hasn’t it?”

“Five years.” He shook his head and gently put the picture back into his mother’s diary, replacing the clasp and sliding it into his bedside table drawer. He leaned on his knees, pushing his fingers into his hair. “He’s a father now.” 

“Oh, Anakin.” 

“I know I had to fulfill the agreement set between our families, Padmé, but it’s so hard to not imagine what could have been if I had just refused all those years ago. If I chose him.” With a sigh, he climbed further up the bed to rest against the headboard. “They’re the cutest little kids. They have his freckles and the boy is a spitting image of him. Gawain. I stayed with him when he was lost until.. Obi-wan found him.”

Padmé’s hand was warm as she rested it on his thigh, voice soft and caring, “All going down this road will do is hurt you. Even if you could somehow get out of the agreement, it’s obvious Obi-wan has moved on with his life. It’d be wrong of you to try and change that now.” 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what it’s like to lose someone like you did with Obi-wan, but,” She leaned over to gently kiss his cheek, patting his thigh as she twisted to get comfortable for bed. “You’re my best friend Ani. I’ll always be here for you.”

Padmé tapped her bedside table light off. Anakin was tempted to turn his off too, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while. Instead he rested his hand on the top of his bare stomach and stared at the ceiling fan spinning above them. It was difficult to think about the end of his relationship and friendship with Obi-wan. He had found out about the arranged marriage agreement before Anakin had even been told. He wasn’t sure who or how the man had found out, but he remembered coming home to all but one light off in the apartment, Obi-wan cradling a small glass of whiskey sitting on the couch, and him not being able to meet his eyes. Things were said out of hurt and anger that Anakin regretted the moment they fell from his lips, but the damage had been done. 

Late at night his thoughts drifted to guilt and regret, wondering if he should have fought more, refusing to follow the deal his godfather had created without his knowledge. Then, like always, his thoughts drifted to whether or not his mother would approve of his choices and the road he set himself upon. She had met and loved Obi-wan, had given Anakin her blessing to give him her wedding ring. She had passed away before the arrangement had come to light and Anakin missed her guidance terribly.

Whoever had earned the heart of one Obi-wan Kenobi and was graced with his two beautiful children, was one of the luckiest people in the world, if not the luckiest. Padmé was right, nothing could change the choices he had made. Next summer, he’d marry the woman beside him and thoughts of his ex would not help in the long run. With a deep sigh, he turned to his right side and tapped his light off. He just hoped his thoughts wouldn’t run into his dreams.

\-------

Obi-wan clicked on the teddy bear nightlight before lingering in the doorway to gaze at his two children. Gawain was curled around his stuffed robot, thumb in his mouth and butt up under his blanket. Gracie was sprawled out as much as her limbs could, except her right arm holding her teddy bear Cody had given her as a baby tight to her chest. A fond smile curled on Obi-wan’s face before he stepped out into the hallway and closed the bedroom door with a gentle click. 

Cody was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping his beer slowly. A grin was on his face as the bottle lowered. He reached behind him and held out another open bottle for Obi-wan to take, “They go down alright?” 

“Yeah. Today really tired them out.” The beer was crisp as it went down his throat. He leaned against the kitchen island opposite of his friend and sincerely said, “Thank you for coming today.” 

“I love those kiddos like they were my own, Obi. I had fun today.” Cody put his beer behind him and crossed his arms loosely over his chest. “But how are you?”

“I’m alright.”

Cody’s eyebrows lifted and Obi-wan knew that the man didn’t believe him. “You just saw Anakin for the first time in five years and almost lost your son. How do you really feel, Obi-wan?”

That was a very loaded question and Obi-wan wasn’t sure if he had a definite answer to it. Anakin was still so pretty, golden hair longer and curled around his face, the usual leather jacket he always refused to get rid of looking just as good on him as it did when they first met. Seeing Anakin was a mix of relief, sprinkled with raging anger for the man refusing to be in his children’s lives. “I think I need something stronger to open that can of worms, Dear.” 

“We have whiskey and I have all night,” The distance between them was small enough that when Cody reached over, he could touch Obi-wan’s arm without moving from up against the counter. “I can’t leave until I know you’re okay.” 

Obi-wan gazed into the warm golden brown of Cody’s eyes and knew the man was completely serious. Clicking his tongue, he downed his beer quickly, coughing softly as the bottle clicked on the counter as he placed it there. His voice was a little wobbly as he said, “Alright, Grab the good Scotch.”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan: Oh no emotions  
> Obi-wan: Cody give me alcohol pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Half the bottle was gone, and deep down Obi-wan knew he’d regret drinking so much in the morning. He wasn’t as young as he used to be, but it wouldn’t be the first time in the last five years he had given in to the temptation to drown his sorrows with the burning liquid. He was, unfortunately, quite well versed in pushing through awful hangovers to take care of his children. Cody had moved from the recliner to half leaning into him on the couch. Obi-wan passed the bottle over to the other man, swallowing the swig he just took before laying his head on Cody’s shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut as the world spun around him for a moment before everything stilled, voice soft and dejected, “I just miss him, you know? And then I feel like a bloody fool for feeling as such.” 

“You loved him dearly. It’s understandable to miss him.”

“Even after all this time?”

“I may not like the dude, but I know how much he means to you even now. It’s alright, Obi-wan.” 

“We were supposed to be married, Cody. We were supposed to experience all life had to offer together.” Obi-wan quickly wiped his cheeks, cursing himself for being weak enough to cry over Anakin after all this time. “He didn’t want me and I’ve managed to get to a place where I’ve accepted that, but… I remember talking about children with Anakin. He wanted them then. Why doesn’t he want to be in their lives, Cody? What could they possibly have done to deserve not knowing the other half of themselves?” 

“Obi-wan, shh.” 

“It’s because they’re mine...aren’t they?

He didn’t look at Cody when he felt the man shift against him, only when a hand gently lifted his chin did he have to. “Why would you say that?”

“I keep thinking of reasons why Anakin, my Anakin, would choose a woman he’s barely met over me.” He hiccuped softly, swallowing thickly once it over to continue. “It couldn’t be because he felt some sense of duty. Anakin hated being told what to do. All I keep thinking is it’s because he fell in love with me before… when I was a woman. And that’s what he signed up for. A woman.” 

“Obi-wan Kenobi if you think you accepting who you are and finally getting to a place where you feel comfortable is the reason that man isn’t here, you are the bloody fool you believe yourself to be.” Cody’s curls were loose around his temples, a bit hanging on his forehead. His skin was slightly tinted pink, seen just enough under the bronze of his skin. His hand is still pressed against Obi-wan’s chin, thumb soft on his jaw. “You are beautiful, amazing, and one of the most intelligent people I know. He’s not here because of his own choices, not because of you. Do you understand me?” 

“How are you so…. “ Obi-wan waved his hand randomly in the air, eyes closing for a moment as he gathered his thoughts before giving up on finding the right word, “This half drunk?”

Cody winked, “I’m an intelligent drunk.” 

Obi-wan pressed his lips together, tears still slowly falling from his cheeks before he softly smiled and pressed a kiss to Cody’s warm cheek. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Starve, probably.” 

Wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater, he laughed, finally settling back against Cody’s shoulder. “Probably.”

\------

Padmé had left earlier that morning for a meeting with her magazine editors before her interview with the new senate candidates. Anakin grinned when he felt Artoo’s nose push against his thigh. The small dog was up on his back legs, tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth as he begged for food. He knew that Padmé hated it when he gave in, but he still picked up a sausage link and held it down for the pup to take. His head whipped up towards the door when he heard a voice. “You know that’ll only make him beg more, my boy.”

Slipping into the chair at the head of the table to Anakin’s left, was his Godfather. He flashed a bashful smile, “He was a good boy.” 

Dooku stepped in with a steaming white mug, one Anakin knew to be fresh Columbian coffee and sat it before Sheev. When the old man gingerly took a sip, Anakin was stuck wondering if the man had any feeling in his tongue with how impatient he was with letting something cool before consuming it. “Was there a reason you left your protection here yesterday?”

“I had no official schedules and I wanted to feel normal for once.” He shrugged, pushing his eggs around with his fork. “They make a scene when I go to places.”

“They’re there for your protection.”

“I didn’t need them, alright? I went to the aquarium. Nothing to worry about, but the bad concession stand's food and sticky railings.” 

“No matter where you go, the guards go with you.” The cup clinked against the saucer on the table. “Do you understand?” 

Sinking in his seat, Anakin grumbled. “Yes, sir.” 

\------

Anakin gently knelt just before the closet he shared with Padmé and reached to the far right to pull a decorative, cardboard box out. The dark blue sides were a little chipped, and the gold corners scratched. Once it was set before him, he shifted until his legs were under him crisscrossed. With a deep breath, he wiggled off the top and placed it just off to the side. There was a bit of dust displaced from the time and lack of use, causing him to sneeze softly. 

Inside was the little bits of his life with Obi-wan he still had physical evidence of. Pictures, either printed out or from the man’s polaroid camera, letters sent when Obi-wan returned to Scotland to visit his family that second year and little gifts exchanged between the two of them over the years. When they broke up, Obi-wan had gathered everything he had ever given him into this box and set it on the bed for him to take. Everything was still where he had put it, besides a single object. Anakin had left his mother’s ring on the dresser, having taken it from the box once he realized it was in there. She had given him her blessing for Obi-wan and he wouldn’t disgrace that by taking it from the rightful owner. A part of him wonders if the other man kept the ring, if he ever wore it or if he had it locked away somewhere out of sight. He supposed keeping one's engagement ring from an ex would be looked down upon by a current lover. One Obi-wan must have given his two beautiful children.

When he had arrived at his Godfather’s estate, the box had been shoved into the deep recesses of the closet and never touched again, other than the one photo of them he always kept in his wallet. The photo of them at the picnic, now kept in the diary his mother had always kept. Seeing Obi-wan after so long made a deep ache form in his chest, a feeling Anakin thought he had grown past. 

Gingerly he picked up the first photo he could reach, a smile pulling on his lips as the memory attached quickly came to mind. Obi-wan tucked into his side, both of them smiling as they held up the keys to their first apartment together. That place had been small, so incredibly small, but it was big enough for them to grow their love and that was enough for Anakin. 

After replacing the photo, he picked up another. He remembered it well. Obi-wan smiling as Ceethree, perched on his finger, finally accepting fruit from the man out of his cage. When Obi-wan had come to him asking for a parrot, Anakin had almost immediately refused. Birds were not his specialty, and frankly, they freaked him out a little, but Obi-wan had persisted. Anakin had always been weak to Obi-wan’s puppy eyes the man refused to accept he had. Anakin wondered how the Blue and Gold macaw was doing. The breed always confused him because the parrot was fully gold, with a pale yellow face, no blue in him whatsoever. It had taken him over a year to gain the bird’s trust enough for him to be alright with Anakin changing his water bowl without having a tantrum. Just another being he lost trust with when they ended.

Picture after picture was lifted from the box, a memory attached running through his mind before another replaced it, all surrounded his past life. He lingered on the last two at the bottom. The first was one he was sure Cody must have taken. They had been sitting in the window seat, his mechanical arm gently laid in Obi-wan’s lap, a tool in his fair fingers. Obi-wan had been one of the only people he had trusted seeing the arm in all of its glory, and the only person other than the engineer and doctor that worked to fit him for it to touch it. By the end of things, Obi-wan knew what tweaks it needed, how to clean it, and how to oil it all properly. He had known how to take care of him. 

The last was one Obi-wan took from the angle of the photo. He was holding his hand up, showing off the ring freshly put there on his finger. There was a glistening sheen to his skin and Anakin remembered the surprised, happy tears that formed on Obi-wan’s cheeks as he went down on one knee and held the ring out to ask. That night Anakin had felt it was the best night of his life, and even now he wasn’t sure if he’d call it anything else. 

Carefully he pushed the photos to one side. The ribbon tied letters were grabbed as he pushed off the ground, the lid of the box laid over the top haphazardly. Anakin made himself comfortable on the mattress before pulling the red, silk ribbon done, and unfolded the first letter. He could almost smell the faint scent of Obi-wan’s cologne, but he wasn’t sure if that was his mind playing tricks on him or reality. He had an hour before he was expected to leave for a charity auction with Padmé. Until then he’d drown himself in the familiar curl of Obi-wan’s hand and the wittiness of his humor, strolling down memory lane of some of the best years of his life.

\------

[Parrot C3PO if you’re interested](http://birdsinternational.net/blue-and-gold-macaw-lutino/)


	4. Chapter 4

The small, old clock ticked away on the desk to his right, just beside the collection of photos in matching wooden frames. Obi-wan lifted the pen tip from the lab report he was grading, a smile pulling on his lips as he gazed at the faces of his two Laughing children. There was one of him in the hospital, holding each in the crooks of his arms. The other was of them last Easter, sitting in the grass counting their eggs. Their grandfather had them at the moment, probably feeding them ice cream and other things that would make putting them to bed later almost impossible, but they always loved going over to see him. He had hoped to be done grading these lab reports before the end of his office hours, but apparently that wasn’t in the cards. 

He flexed his fingers, stretching out his hand before returning to the lab report. Unfortunately the student completely forgot the procedure section. While that meant grading took less time, that also meant that their grade was significantly less than it would otherwise be. The record player to his left was softly playing old jazz and without him noticing he had begun to hum along as he flipped through the lab report. A grade was written at the bottom of the last page, and a little note for the student to see him after class, before he closed it and put it on the stack of finished ones in the crate on the floor. 

Just as another was pulled from the other side, a roll of knuckles was heard against his open office door. “I’m sorry, office hours are,” He slowly looked up, pen loose in his grip, and his voice stopped when he realized who was standing there. “Over.”

Anakin’s hair was pulled away from his face, a soft grin on his face as he hovered just inside the door. “May I come in?”

Obi-wan knew he should say no, but his intrigue was more powerful than his common sense. He eyed the two suited men just outside the door, and crossed his hands on the desk, leaning back in his chair. “You may, but your chaperones can stay outside. Close the door.” 

It was different, being relatively alone with the man after so long. Anakin mumbled his thanks before he closed the door behind him. He hovered awkwardly before Obi-wan gestured toward the seat across from him. “You can take a seat.”

“Thanks.”

“I don’t hear from you or see you for half a decade and then I see you twice in a matter of a week and a half.” Anakin’s small smile falls immediately, head downcast and hands twisting in his lap. “May I ask why you’re at my place of employment, Anakin?” 

“I remember that weekend you moved your things into here. That argument we had over the chair’s directions and what piece went where.” When the man lifted his gaze, it didn’t fall on Obi-wan, instead he moved his eyes around the room. The faint smile on his lips then was hard to place. Then his gaze fell on the name placard on the desk and his smile grew. “You still have it.” 

“It’s a very nice name placard. I get compliments on it all the time.” He remembered that day very well, the heated argument and the make out session against the desk as a reconciliation attempt. Plus opening the box Anakin had presented to him with his name placard, one on the bottom was engraved,  _ To my moon and stars ~ A.S.  _ “As much as a trip down memory lane might be tempting, why are you here Anakin?”

“I missed you, I suppose. I know I shouldn’t have come, but- I’m sorry.”

There was a point in time where hearing those words would have made Obi-wan’s heart soar, now they just made him ache deep in his chest. That didn’t change how he had missed the other man too and how happy a small part of him was at seeing Anakin. He sighed, letting his hands fall into his lap and softly admitted. “I missed you too.”

“I also made something for Gawain.” Obi-wan’s head snapped up, gaze focused as a protective rage bubbled in his chest. The expression on Anakin’s face was gentle, warm and open. One that Obi-wan had seen many times before and it seemed so genuine. He lifted the left side of his leather jacket, and a moment later pulled out a small object. Anakin’s large hands kept it hidden as he continued, “You know how sometimes I can’t sleep very well and I tinker to calm my head. I made one for Gracie too.” 

He placed the object gently on the desk, just after the name placard. Obi-wan gingerly reached for it, hesitant in fear of breaking it, before picking it up. The silver was smooth to the touch, polished beautifully. The wings of the dragon seemed almost too delicate. Another was placed on the table, this one a curled up dragon as if they were sleeping. Anakin’s smile was so infectious as he explained, “Gawain said he cannot have something his sister can’t. It’s not much, but it was nice to work with my hands.”

Slowly Obi-wan placed the dragon back on the desk, brows furrowing. “Why now?”

The bright smile immediately fell, confusion obvious. “What?”

“Why are you acting like you care now?”

“Obi-wan, I’m really confused.” He ran his fingers through his hair, deep blue eyes flicking over his face. “I just wanted to give these to you and see how Gawain was.”

“He’s fine. And Gracie is just fine as well if you were wondering.” He half snarled. How dare the man show up and pretend like he cares for those two kids like for the last five years he hasn’t completely ignored them except the check his godfather sent every month. A bunch of sheets of paper pinned together in a stack in his home office, never cashed. “Thank you for your gifts, but you can keep them just like your Godfather’s monthly checks. I don’t need your charity. Not now.” 

“Wait, why is my Godfather sending you checks?” 

Obi-wan couldn’t help himself, he laughed, snorting through his nose towards the end. “Like you don’t know. Please leave my office, Anakin. I have to finish these labs before I can return home to MY children.” 

“I.. don’t understand.” Still, Anakin stood, nodding his head as he walked around the chair towards the door. The dragon sculptures were left on the desk where they had been placed. Anakin lingered as he opened the door, a pout to his lips and a hurt vivid in his eyes. “I don’t know what I’ve done to pain you like this, but I am sorry. Goodbye, Obi-wan.” 

\-----

Dinner was a quiet affair for the most part. Soft conversations and light laughter over steaks and potatoes. It wasn’t until dessert was served, some sort of pudding from what Anakin could tell, that the pleasant conversation twisted. “I heard you went to visit one, Dr. Kenobi today, my Boy.”

Anakin leaned back in his chair, silver spoon gently clinking on the porcelain of the fine china of the bowl. “I didn’t know my protection detail was just overpaid spies.” 

“What business did you have at the University?”

“I went to visit an old friend.” He glanced across the way at Padmé, who was moving around her dessert and pointedly not entering the conversation. “What business is it to you what I do with my free time, sir?” 

“I’m just looking out for you boy, that’s all.”

His hands fell to his thighs, fingers gripping the soft, black fabric of his pants. Carefully, he looked over at the older man, Obi-wan’s words echoing in his mind. “Is that why you send him checks?”

“That was an agreement between him and I. He asked for money in payment for him leaving you alone.” 

His mind was sent reeling. Why would Obi-wan be so angry and raving about not accepting charity if he had requested the payments? Not to mention, he had never known Obi-wan to accept money in exchange for him changing his views. He was one stubborn scot, nothing but perhaps the end of the world would change his mind once it was made up. “Is that why he hasn’t cashed any?”

“My boy-”

He stood abruptly, nodding in apology to Padmé before turning to Sheev. “Thank you for dinner, but I’m quite finished with this conversation. Goodnight.” 

\----

“Daddy!” All the pain, stress and anxiety of the night faded away the moment his two babies so happily greeted him. Gracie reached him first, barely allowing him to place his briefcase by the door before she was colliding into him. He ran his hand over her blond curls before lifting her up onto his hip. 

A kiss was pressed to her cheek and she giggled, always finding his beard’s whiskers ticklish. “Hello, Princess. Did you have fun with Grandpa?”

Just then his own father stepped in from the kitchen, the blue apron on his frame was too small, and his long hair twisted messy on top of his head. “We bought and planted their first Cactus.” 

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows as Gawain pressed close to his other side, running a hand through his ginger waves. “You bought my almost five year old children a plant that’s prickly?”

“Oh, they’re gonna be fine!” Qui-gon waved his hand, grinning his carefree smile.

“Dad~”

“Do you wanna see them Daddy?” Gawain quietly asked, tiny fingers curling in the fabric of his cardigan. 

“Yeah, do you Daddy?” Gracie echoed, twin smiles on their little faces.

Any apprehension melted from him, and he held out his hand for Gawain to take. “Take me to them, Pumpkin.” 

Qui-gon's 'I'm so fucking right' grin was one Obi-wan really wish he could tell him to fuck off with. He knew his Dad knew that too, with how the older man laughed on his way back into the kitchen. 

\-------


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning light through the opposite window fell across the bed. Obi-wan softly opened his eyes before immediately squinting from the brightness. Lowering his eyes to escape the light, a smile formed on his lips at the sight of his daughter’s sleeping face. Her curls were falling from the ponytail he had brushed her hair back into last night before bed, cheek squished and legs spread as far as she could. She looked so much like Anakin Obi-wan’s heart ached. He reached over, gently moving a curl from her face, warmth traveling over his chest as her little face scrunched up. It reminded him of the way Anakin looked early in the morning, trying to wake him up so he had time to eat something with his meds before heading for class. 

Clear blue was bright against the white of his sheets as Gracie opened her eyes. Sleepy voice soft and breathy as a smile pulled on her lips. “G’mornin Daddy.” 

“Good morning, Princess.” She was much more courteous than her brother when it came to coming into their Father’s room in the morning. Most of the time she fell asleep again before he could wake up. Gawain on the other hand was rough climbing into the bed and immediately tried to wake him up. She snuggled closer, nuzzling into his chest. A kiss was pressed to her messy head of hair, “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, then my tummy had the grumbles.” 

Gracie had always been the better sleeper of the two of them. Even as a newborn she had learned to sleep through the night within a month or two. She had been a saving grace when it came to raising two children mostly on his own. His Dad and Cody had helped tremendously, but when they went home it was just him and two small babies. Sometimes, he missed how small they used to be. It seemed like it was just yesterday their heads were small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. “Well Sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?” 

“Nana cakes!” 

“Hmm, should we wake your brother before or after Nana cakes?” 

Gracie pulled away just enough to look up at his face, bottom lip sucked between her teeth before she gave a big grin, one so similar to her other Father. “After.”

“Alright, Sweet girl. Let’s go.” 

\------

Obi-wan paused in pouring the batter into the buttered pan to check on Gracie sitting in the armchair near Ceethree’s cage. The large yellow bird was perched on the chair’s arm, gently taking pieces of fruit Gracie was giving him from the bowl in her lap. She was smiling, scratching the top of the parrot’s head with her other hand. Both of his kids loved the big yellow bird, but Gracie was the most interested in him. As soon as she could walk she had wanted to help feed him. Gawain was much like Anakin when it came to the bird, civil, but would rather with some distance. The only time Anakin had ever pet the bird was through the bars, or if he was perched somewhere on Obi-wan. Gawain was much the same. Ceethree had only ever bit someone once and that was Anakin when he was trying to mimic the parrot’s singing.

Knowing she was safe, he turned back to their breakfast. Most of Gracie’s were finished, but he still had a few chocolate chip ones for Gawain. His pancakes were far smaller than his sisters. The big ones didn’t taste the same according to the small boy, and if it meant he ate what Obi-wan made him, he wasn’t going to question it. He flipped the first two pancakes quickly, but the third one was stuck a little. After wiggling the spatula, it came loose, flipping easily. Ceethree repeating, “Gawain Gawain,” alerted Obi-wan that his Pumpkin was awake. Sure enough something was colliding with his side. Placing the spatula on the counter beside the oven and reached back to run his hand through Gawain’s messy hair. “Good morning.”

“Hi Daddy.” His words were muffled and half slurred as he rubbed his face into his father’s pajama pants. 

Obi-wan turned and twisted, smiling as he cupped Gawain’s cheek. There were faint red lines from his pillow along his skin. “How’s my sleepy head, hmm?” 

“Hungry.”

“Then it’s a good thing we’re making pancakes.” 

“Mmm, pancakes.” 

Obi-wan gently kissed his cheek, smiling as he grumbled, before stranding to cook the rest of the pancakes. “Did you want to help?” 

In the end, it was Gawain leaning his head in the crook of his Daddy’s neck, softly watching as the pancakes cooked. Every so often Obi-wan had to shift him on his hip to get more comfortable and he pressed kisses onto Gawain’s hair. He sure was the huge cuddle bug when he was sleepy. He knew his kids wouldn’t be small enough for him to hold like this forever and he’d take what he could get.

\------

Gracie sat between his legs on the bed later that night after their bath. In her lap was the silver dragon Anakin had made her, fingers gently moving over the lines of the figure while her golden curls were brushed softly. Gawain was on his tummy just to the right of them near the end of the bed, kicking his legs while he played with his own figurine. As much as Anakin infuriated him, Obi-wan wasn’t going to keep his gifts to their children from them. “How do you want it tonight, Sweetie?” 

“French braids, please Daddy.”

Damp hair was always easier to work with for him, so once her hair was parted down the middle both braids were quickly done. Once they were tied, he leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. “All done, Princess.” 

"Thanks Daddy.” She leaned back against his chest, lifting the dragon up into the air. “It’s pretty.”

“It is.” 

Gawain twisted on his side, his dragon resting on the bed. “Did Mr. Anakin really make these?”

It was easy to smile thinking about Anakin and the things his hand could create. Metal, and wood were just a few materials he was great at reshaping into something beautiful. He could remember all of the times he had walked into their apartment to find him shaving wood at the kitchen counter to make something. “He did. He’s very good with his hands.”

“How do you know him, Daddy?” Came Gracie’s soft, innocent, question. It still felt like something stabbed straight through his chest. He had thought about how he would bring up Anakin to his children, but he always expected them to be older when they finally were curious enough to ask about their other parent. 

After a moment he settled on being diplomatic. “He’s an old friend.” 

“He’s very nice.” Gawain mumbled, a little smile on his face as he pretended to pet the head of his dragon figurine with his finger. “Can we see him?”

Obi-wan swallowed thickly, “Why do you want to see him, Sweetie?”

“You said we had to say thanks when we get gifts.” Gracie commented, carefully placing her dragon on the bed on the other side of Obi-wan’s thigh.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He tickled the bottom of his son’s foot, smiling widely as Gawain wiggled away. He pushed play on the movie on the tv, and laid back against the pillows. Gracie moved to curl against him, sucking her thumb as she got comfortable. Obi-wan knew sooner or later Gawain would also move closer the more tired he became. Saturday nights were always movie night, where they curled up on Obi-wan’s bed and the twins took turns picking the movie. 

He caught sight of Gracie’s dragon and a fleeting thought moved through his mind. That something was missing and it was in the form of one Anakin Skywalker.

\------

Padmé hummed, the soft sound of a book page flipping as she sat between Anakin’s legs. He ran a brush gently through her long locks, smiling at the soothing feeling of the bristles moving through the hair. “Dinner sure was interesting.” 

He paused, before moving his hand again, swallowing thickly. “Yes. Yes it was.” 

“How is Dr. Kenobi?”

“He’s good. Though I didn’t leave there under the best of terms.” He sighed and laid the brush in his lap. “I couldn’t sleep and I made these silver dragons, once for each of his kids. He got so angry when I showed him. I didn’t understand why.. I still don’t.”

“Is he quick to anger?”

“No, no that was usually my thing.” Anakin softly laughed, thinking about all the times his temper had gotten him into trouble. “He mentioned not needing my charity just like the checks my Godfather apparently has been sending him.” 

“Why would he be sending your ex money?” 

“I left before I could ask.” Anakin pushed his flesh hand through his hair, huffing quietly. “I didn’t want him angier with me than he already was. I probably should have I just- It was really good to see him.”

“Well,” The book was closed as she twisted, smiling prettily and placing her hand on Anakin’s knee. “If you’re really wondering about the checks, maybe you should ask Obi-wan about it… before you get him angry.” 

He stared at his fingers and the way his mechanical arm twitched. “I think just the sight of me makes him angry now.”

Padmé just huffed, kissing his cheek as she stepped off the bed. “Don’t be a coward and talk to him. You were going to marry him. I think you can communicate with him.”

She was right, she knew that, and Anakin hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

Qui-gon hummed happily as he placed the blueberry muffins onto the cooling rack. The chocolate chip ones for Gawain were baking, a few more minutes ticking on the timer still. No matter how many times he or Obi-wan tired, the little boy would not touch muffins with fruit in them. To him fruit needed to be cut up on a plate and not hidden in baked goods. Gracie loved blueberry ones, always asking for one to take home like Qui-gon didn’t always send some home with her father. He wiped his hands off on his apron before running a knuckle over his cat’s head from his spot on top of the fridge. The doorbell ringing had Fee jumping from the fridge and sliding behind the couch. With a quiet chuckle, he turned to the left toward his front door. 

He didn’t think he was expecting anyone. The kids were in kindergarten until one and Cody was getting them, heading to the zoo right after to see the new baby elephant. Obi-wan was in labs all day and couldn’t be reached for anything other than an emergency until six, where he’d come over here for dinner and to pick the kids up after they were dropped off. Curiosity pulled at him, making him forget to look through the peephole before flipping the lock. Then he froze. Standing there on the other side of his screen door was Anakin, the man he had once viewed as a son until he broke Obi-wan’s heart and forgot about his children. Qui-gon carefully pushed open the screen door with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the wooden door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.. “Hello Anakin. It’s been quite some time.” 

“It has.”

His hands were in his pockets, shoulders lifted as he rocked slightly on his feet. He was still wearing the leather jacket he had been wearing years ago when Obi-wan had first brought him home. “What are you doing here?”

“You once told me I could come to you if I ever needed anything.” Anakin chewed on his bottom lip for a long while before continuing, “I know you’re probably just as angry at me as Obi-wan, but I need some help.”

“Like your dog is missing or you need help hiding a body?” 

Anakin’s head snapped up, gaze centering on his and his lips were parted slightly. Qui-gon chuckled. “I’m kidding.”

“Just information.” Maybe it was past feelings of fondness or the initial disbelief when Obi-wan told him how it all went down, but Qui-gon felt like Anakin deserved a second chance. He pushed off the door and stepped out of the way, keeping the screen door ajar as the younger man slipped inside. Once the front door was locked, he turned to Anakin who was lingering in the kitchen arch, hands still in his pockets as he looked around the home. “Do you want some tea? I just made blueberry muffins.”

“Yeah.. I’d like that.”

“Go wait in the living room. I’ll bring it out.” 

\------

The small house was just as Anakin remembered, if only being a home to even more plants on any available surface. Except the fireplace mantel, which was lined with unfinished wooden picture frames. There was a black cat curled up on the tie dyed blanket covered couch, Fee from the looks of things. In a few steps, he was able to reach and run a few fingers over the cat’s head, smiling as she purred. There were soft sounds coming from the kitchen as Qui-gon moved around. He didn’t want to seem like he was snooping, but the pictures shown on the mantel intrigued him.

The first he reached was one he was familiar with. Obi-wan’s graduations collaged together. Highschool, undergraduate, Masters and Doctorate. Over the years Obi-wan had changed, and the smile on his face was deeper as the years went on. The next in the line gave Anakin pause. It was obvious it was of a hospital room, with the gown Obi-wan was wearing and the two newborns swaddled in his arms. The twins' birth, Anakin had to guess. Obi-wan’s hair was visibly curled and damp, but there was a beautiful smile on his face as he gazed down at his children. There wasn’t another person in the frame, which was odd. Wouldn’t the other Father want to be in such a photo?

It was then that Qui-gon cleared his throat from behind him. Anakin whipped around, almost knocking over the photos in his rush. On the coffee table was a tray, two tea cups and muffins placed on top. Qui-gon gently sits, grabbing a teacup to stir his little spoon around the glass. “I was surprised Obi-wan was willing to let me take that photo. He had been in labor for 28 hours for those twins, but it’s one of my favorite photos of those first few days.”

"They look very small."

"Twins usually are. They were early too." Qui-gon hums before leaning back carefully, teacup balanced over his lap. "What information may I help you with?" 

"Has my Godfather been sending Obi-wan checks?"

Sipping his tea, Qui-gon's face scrunched up. Before he spoke he leaned forward to grab another dash of cream, two fingers delicately stirring it in as he resumed his laid back position. "He has."

"Why for?'

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow, "We assumed you were behind them."

"Why would I be behind the checks?"

"I think we both know, Anakin. You're too smart to play dumb."

Something didn't add up, and Anakin didn't like it one bit. Both Obi-wan and Qui-gon assumed that not only did he know what the checks were for, but that he was the one behind his Godfather sending them in the first place. He knew Obi-wan was way too proud to accept money from anyone. Not even his own father if he could help it. Even if Anakin did know what the checks were for, he knew that they'd never be accepted. "My Godfather told me they were in agreement with Obi-wan, that he wished for them."

"He never wanted anything from that family." The bark of laugh that came from the older man startled Anakin enough he jumped slightly, but then Qui-gon visibly softened, brow furrowed and smile falling from his face. "Well, maybe accept you that is."

“Where’s the other father?” Qui-gon’s hand stops, eyes locked on the still swirling liquid. Sure, it was a swift change in the subject, but being reminded Obi-wan might have wanted him was just a spark in his memory, that Obi-wan had fallen for another enough to bare them children. "In that hospital photo, he's not there." 

The man he once viewed as his Father too clears his throat, before taking a sip of the steaming tea. He runs his tongue over his lip while the teacup is gently placed on the table. “I am trying to figure out if you’re being completely serious.” 

Gingerly, Anakin sat down in the arm chair to Qui-gon’s left, picking up the muffin and pulling the wrapper off slowly. “I am.”

Qui-gon fell silent then, hands folding in his lap. He was always hard to read for Anakin, but then again, he had never been the best at reading people. That was Obi-wan’s thing. “You’re either cruel, a very talented actor, or an idiot.”

Finishing chewing the bite of muffin, Anakin scoffed as best he could. He grabbed his cup of tea to wash it down, even if the liquid burned his tongue a little bit. “Excuse me?”

“Anakin, I once loved you as a son and I am still very fond of you,” Qui-gon sighed, “but you broke my son’s heart. I let you in because of how dear you are to me, but the boy I knew wouldn’t have abandoned his children.”

He couldn’t feel his hands all of a sudden and he was sure he had misheard. He barely heard his own voice as he croaked out, “What?” 

“That photo was taken on December 14th, 2014.” That was only six months after they ended. It didn’t make any sense, none at all. Qui-gon leaned forward onto his knees, face serious as he finished. “You have to know that Gawain and Gracie are yours, Anakin.”

His vision went blurry, hands going limp. For a brief moment he registers the pain of burning liquid pouring into his lap before everything went black. 

\--------

Gawain pushed up on his toes to look over the railing, smiling and pointing at the huge elephant coming closer. Cody adjusted Gracie on his hip and ran his other hand over the boy’s red waves. There weren’t many people around this late in the day. The zoo was about to close early for a special event, but they couldn’t leave until Gawain saw his elephants again. Gracie was dozing off against his shoulder, but startled slightly when Cody’s cell phone rang. He wiggled it from his back pocket, and rolled his eyes at his best friend’s name. “Hello Obi-wan. Your tiny humans are just fine.” 

“Daddy~” Gracie mumbled quietly, smiling as she lifted her head.

_ "I had a break and thought I’d check in on you.”  _ From the sounds of things, he was in his office. The only sound behind him was the gurgle of his fish tank along the wall. “ _ Are they being good for you?” _

“Yes. They always are.” Cody held the phone between his shoulder and ear, ruffling Gawain’s hair and smiling as the boy pouted. “We’re seeing the elephants again before heading to your Pop’s.”

_ “Don’t you dare get suckered into that gift shop Cody Fett.”  _

“I have no idea what you mean, my dear.” 

_ “Oh, of course not.”  _ Obi-wan snorted, “ _ Tell them I love them. I’ll see you at dinner, alright?”  _

“Alright. Drive safe.” 

_ “Always do.”  _

The call clicked over and once his phone was back in his pocket he softly asked, “You two ready to go?”

Gawain looked up, little hands curled around the metal of the guard railing, and yawned. It had to be one of the cutest things, but Cody wasn’t going to admit that. “Yeah. Can I have some juice?” 

Gracie had to be gently placed on the ground for him to take his backpack off. In the side pocket was Gawain’s cup, black metal with a blue robot on the side. Gracie didn’t ask for hers, but Cody knew she would eventually and handed her the purple one with the otter on it. As they walked toward the front entrance (and the gift shop), both of them had one hand in his and the other gripping their juice.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui-gon makes and appearance finally :D


	7. Chapter 7

Gawain was asleep against his shoulder as Cody stepped into the hall from Obi-wan’s childhood bedroom. Gracie was in the room curled up on the mattress, but having tried to put the boy down he had started to fuss. To keep him asleep, Cody resigned himself to hold Gawain as long as he could. A smile tugged on his lips as he gazed down at the peaceful face of the sleeping boy, reminding him of a tiny baby being passed around just for him to sleep even a little bit those first months home from the hospital. It wasn’t often he could nap, Obi-wan talking about how the boy’s ADHD caused bad insomnia even as young as he is. He made sure the door behind him was closed, just in case Qui-gon got the urge to play those awful records he loves. Rocking back and forth slightly, Cody noticed the soft sound of a voice coming from somewhere else in the home. It didn’t sound like Qui-gon, who loved to talk to his cat. With a raised eyebrow, he stepped right toward the Master Bedroom, pinpointing the sound quickly from years of training in the military.

Through the few inch wide gap in the ajar door, he flicked his eyes over what he could see. He immediately focused on the figure laying on the bed, comforter tight around their body, but mop of golden curls, the prosthetic on peeking out of the blanket and the length of the man gave his identity away. The red mustang on the curb also made more sense. Anakin was on the phone, talking gently into the cell resting on his ear, but before he waited long enough to decipher what was being said, Cody gripped Gawain closer, pressing a kiss to his head as he held him tightly, protectively. He quickly turned on his heel, stalking into the living room to find the old man of the house. He glared at Qui-gon, hissing quietly, “What is He doing here?” 

Qui-gon lifted his gaze from the cat curled in his lap. “That’s a long story.”

Cody walked around to step between Qui-gon and the fireplace, gently swaying Gawain as he quipped quietly. “You better make it fast. Obi-wan is due to be here in less than 90 minutes.” 

The old man ran his fingers through his long beard, leaning back into the couch, and intertwined his hands once he was finished with his beard. “He came here asking for information, mainly about the checks Obi-wan’s been receiving. He saw the photo of Obi-wan in the hospital with the twins and he asked who the other father was.”

“He can’t be that big of an idiot.”

“He’s still here because he passed out when I told him and I didn’t want him driving home yet.” 

“So you’re trying to tell me that for five years his Godfather kept it a secret from him that he was a father, that he never received any of Obi-wan’s letters with pictures of his children, and had no idea about the checks?” Gawain whimpered, fist moving on his Uncle’s chest until Cody patted his butt and shushed him. “I find that hard to believe.”

“It may be,” Came a soft voice from the hallway. Anakin was standing there, a throw blanket over his shoulders. His eyes though were focused on Gawain, never leaving the boy’s face even as he continued. “But it’s the truth. You may not like me Kote, but you know I’m a horrible liar.”

That was true, both statements. Anakin had a terrible poker face and Cody really didn’t like him. Most of it was how he treated Obi-wan toward the end of things, even if when he first met Anakin he had gotten a bad feeling. It would take him a very long time to openly admit he had started to like him sometime during the middle of things. Cody pressed his lips together, looking the man up and down, “We’ll let Obi-wan judge that. It’s not my place.”

“We both know you’ve already finished judging me.” Anakin snorted, but then his entire being softened as he took a hesitant step closer. “Can I hold him?” 

Cody didn’t think Anakin could or would harm Gawain. He hadn’t hurt him at the aquarium and as much as the man was immature and annoying most of the time, Anakin wasn’t a danger to a child. Problem is, it really wasn’t his place to make that decision. “Obi-wan trusted me with the two most important beings in his life. I want to wait until he gets here for permission.” 

Anakin’s jaw visibly clenched, fist curling at his side, before his eyes lowered and he sighed heavily. “I.. I understand.”

Cody closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss Gawain’s red wisps of hair, cursing mentally as he sat on the faux fur rug in front of the unlit fireplace carefully. Gawain was comfy sitting on his thigh, hand falling from his chest. Cody looked at Anakin, the dark circles under his eyes and how small he looked. “Come here, Anakin.”

“What?”

“I’m not cruel. Come sit with me.” Anakin reminded Cody of a little boy as he scrambled over, crossing his legs under him and hands clasped in his lap. He had a pure innocence to his expression, "As long as you do not tell them who you are to them until Obi-wan decides what to do it with it, you can interact with them, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you."

Cody gave a little smile. He may not like the dude, but if there was any ounce of truth in his words, he couldn't order him to leave just yet. “He’s like a mini Obi-wan, isn’t he?”

“Ye-yeah.” Hesitantly, Anakin ran a finger over the side of Gawain’s hand, a warm smile bright on his face. “When I first saw him, his hair made me think of Obi-wan.”

“Personality wise he’s more like you though.”

The grin brightened, Anakin’s eyes finally lifting from his son’s sleeping face. “Really?” 

“Yeah. A menace.” 

“Hey!”

\-----

Obi-wan slowed down as he approached his Father’s home before coming to a stop parallel to the red mustang parked on the street out front. Anakin’s dream car if his memory was correct. He finally parked Cody’s car on the next street spot before stepping out of the vehicle. He shouldered his backpack and grabbed his briefcase, locking the door as he stepped toward the driveway. Cody had come to switch cars that late morning on Obi-wan’s lunch break in order to have the booster seats to take the twins to the zoo safely. He was looking over his shoulder at the strange, oddly familiar mustang, hand reaching for the screen door handle, when he heard a screech of laughter from the backyard. 

He used his key, dropping his things on the recliner just before the backyard glass doors. As he slid them open he could see his Father leaning back in his lawn chair, a pitcher of what looked like lemonade on the table beside him. Gracie was dashing across the yard after her brother, big smile on her face and blond curls pulled back in a ponytail. He found Gawain stopped to his right, picking up a blue circle that he realized was a frisbee as he dashed back across the yard. It was only then he took notice of the tall, familiar blond by the old oak tree in the back of the yard, blue frisbee freshly held in his hands as Gawain stood before him. Before he could think too much about what Anakin being here meant, Gracie noticed him and happily yelled, “Daddy!” 

He scooped her up as she slowed down around his legs, grinning as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hello Princess.” 

Adjusting her on his hip, Obi-wan stepped closer to his Father, asking under his breath, “What’s he doing here?”

Qui-gon took a sip of his lemonade before leaning his head back against the chair, looking up at him. “Just give him a chance to explain, okay?”

Before he could THINK to approach what that meant, the other people in the backyard had approached. Gawain hugged his legs, Cody stepping closer to clasp his shoulder and grabbing a glass of lemonade, but Obi-wan focused on Anakin hanging back as he ran a hand over his son’s hair. “Hello, Obi-wan.”

“Mr. Anakin was playing with us, Daddy!” 

Obi-wan flicked his eyes down to Gawain, softly smiling at how excited his son was. “Was he? Did you have fun?”

“He throws the frisbee good.” 

Obi-wan kissed Gracie’s cheek and leaned down to do the same to Gawain after softly placing her feet on the patio. “Can you stay here with Grandpa and Uncle Cody while I go talk to Mr. Anakin?” 

They both nodded, and Cody smiled as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, “I got them. Don’t worry, Obi.”

He let Anakin walk into the house first, but before stepping in behind him he took one last moment to look at his children, racing away from Cody across the green grass of the yard. Knowing they were alright, Obi-wan continued into the house and closed the doors behind him. It was easy to focus on Anakin and what him being here could mean when Obi-wan wasn’t worried about the twins. The man was standing in the middle of the living room, and they could start their conversation here, but it wasn’t far enough away if they raised their voices at any part of the conversation. Anakin opened his mouth as Obi-wan stepped closer, but immediately shut it when a hand was held up. “Not here.” 

Luckily, Anakin didn’t argue and Obi-wan heard the soft footsteps falling in behind him down the hall. 

\------


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-wan pulled the door shut behind him slowly, pressing his forehead against the cool white wood, and taking a deep breath. When he finally turned around, Anakin was sitting on the bed, hands resting in his lap and his head looking down. He had no idea how to broach the conversation. The last time they had spoken hadn’t ended particularly well and he wasn’t sure how he felt about Anakin suddenly wanting to play with his children after so long. Qui-gon loved Anakin, so his opinion on the man wasn’t one Obi-wan could put much backing on. Cody on the other hand, that was intriguing. The man had cursed Anakin’s complete existence, swore up and down that if he came around spewing apologies he’d be the first to connect his fist to Anakin’s mouth. For Cody to be alright with Anakin being around the kids, let alone playing with them without a bruise visible on the man’s face, he must have a very good explanation for his behavior the last few years.

“I don’t know where to start.” Obi-wan softly confessed, wrapping his arms loosely around him as Anakin’s head slowly lifted. “My Father claims I should let you explain.” 

Fingers were pushed through Anakin’s mess of curls as he laughed quietly. “That’s more complicated than it sounds.” 

“Why are you here, Anakin?” There was a new faint scar on Anakin’s chin, and Obi-wan wondered how the man had hurt himself there. Maybe a piece of metal from his tinkering popped up and scratched his chin. He shook his head, focusing on the topic at hand. “Their fifth birthday is coming up in December. Why now?” 

“I didn’t know about them, Obi-wan.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“It’s not!” Anakin’s brows furrowed, jaw clenching tightly. “You should have told me. Told me to my face.” 

“I tried, dammit.” Obi-wan hissed. “The day I found out I went to see you at your Godfather’s estate. I was told you didn’t wish to see or talk to me ever, no matter how many times I said it was incredibly important. Even when I told your Godfather that I was pregnant and they were yours, his servant Dooku did not return with you.”

“I was never told you were there. I was- wait, my Godfather knew? Palpatine knows?” 

“Of course he knows. That’s why he sends me checks every month.” Obi-wan flexed his fingers on his sides, trying not to read too much into the expression on Anakin’s face, “I never wanted his money. I wanted my children to have both of their parents.”

“Obi-wan if I had known-”

“Cut the crap Anakin. I sent you photos. I called your cell phone dozens of times. I even went to that damn house, being as pathetic as I was, because for some reason I thought that the man I loved wouldn’t abandon his children. You may have left me, but the Anakin I knew wouldn’t have left his kids.” He had worked for months on his anger and understanding his feelings with his therapist throughout his pregnancy. He could pinpoint the signs of his rising emotions easily as he stepped closer. “Those kids are my entire world Anakin. I will do everything and anything to make sure they aren’t hurt because of our mistakes.” 

“I never left you.” Anakin’s voice was deep and almost raw as he stood. He stayed by the bed, but his hands curled at his sides. “You broke up with me. You ended our engagement, not me!” 

“I may have said the words, but you made the decision.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Obi-wan?” Anakin huffed, “I come home with dinner expecting to hear about your day at work and instead I get my mother’s ring shoved into my chest and you ordered me to leave.”

“I saw the announcement alright!” Obi-wan snapped his mouth close immediately, curling into himself when he spoke again, much softer than before. “I went to get my sweater from the study at your Godfather’s place. We had used it the night before and I left it there. When I went back I saw the engagement announcement.”

“I didn’t agree to marry Padmé until six months after we ended. I didn’t know about the agreement until after you called off our wedding.”

“There was a box full of them, Anakin Skywalker and  Padmé N. Amidala scripted in gold on cream paper.” Obi-wan squeezed his eyes shut, willing his body to calm down. He didn’t need to cry, not in front of Anakin. Not anymore. After a long, shaky breath he opened his eyes and centered on Anakin’s deep blue ones. “If you don’t believe me, I should have one still.”

Anakin crossed his arms, cocking his hip as he rested most of his weight on his right leg. “Do show.” 

Throwing open the closet doors, he looked past the hanging clothes up to the top shelf in the corner. Pushing up on his toes, he pulled the box down. It was covered in dust. He had barely looked at it in the five or so years he had pushed it onto the shelf. All the pictures were carefully placed in plastic baggies for protection, but he pushed them to the sides and pulled the folder from the bottom out. The announcement was a little crinkled around the edges, but in good shape otherwise. He handed it over to Anakin before stepping away, crossing his arms over his chest. “I gave up trying to tell you of our kids because you had chosen a woman you barely knew over me. I figured. You didn’t want me, couldn’t even tell me you wanted me gone to my face and that included the children you gave me.” 

“Oh, Obi-wan.” Anakin stepped closer, eyes so soft as his hand holding the announcement fell to hang at his side. It fluttered from his fingers, floating slowly down to the ground. With each additional step, Obi-wan took another back, until finally his back was pressed against the door. He knew he was shaking slightly as Anakin’s hand lifted to gently cup his cheek. His thumb was rough, probably from his work with different types of crafting material, but the touch was meant to be soothing and comforting. Obi-wan was reluctant to admit it was working. “I don’t know what I can say to make you believe me when I say I’ve never stopped wanting you.”

“Anakin don’t pity me.”

“I’m not.” His thumb moved across Obi-wan’s cheek bone, a small smile curling on the man’s handsome face. “I promise I didn’t know about those announcements and I didn’t know about the agreement until months after we ended. I didn’t know about your pregnancy. If I did I would have been there the entire way. I never received any of your letters or the pictures. I will do whatever I can to make you believe me, to make it up to you. Please.”

Anakin’s eyes were like windows to his soul. Obi-wan knew deep down the man was lying to him and he was reminded just how bad of a liar the man was. It dawned on him then that his children didn’t know their other Father… because of him.

“I’m sorry.” Obi-wan whispered, a hand lifting to curl his fingers into the fabric of Anakin’s shirt against his hip. “You’re probably so angry with me. I should have tried harder, tried to talk to you in person, I-” 

“Obi-wan, Darling, I’m not angry with you.” The very little bit of control he still had was quickly slipping away. Five years. Five years Anakin missed with his kids because of misunderstandings and of his choices. How could he ever have- it’s all his fault. “Hey, hey, shh it’s alright.”

“It’s my fault.” He breathed out, hands beginning to shake and breathing increasing rapidly as tears welled up in his eyes.

Before Obi-wan could get a grip on himself, Anakin’s hand was slipping from his cheek to curl around the back of his neck, tugging him closer. He felt Anakin’s other hand on his lower back, holding him as close as he could. Lips were pressed into his hair. “It’s my Godfather’s fault. It’s my fault for not fighting for you harder, for giving up. Please don’t cry. If I hadn’t left, I’d have been with you when you found out. It’s not your fault, Obi-wan.” 

He wasn’t sure what would happen because of all this, so Obi-wan let himself be selfish. He wrapped both arms around Anakin, pressing his face into his chest and letting himself cry. It had been so long since he had let himself go, let himself feel. It had been longer since he had been this close to Anakin. His embrace was still so warm and comforting as it always was, and Obi-wan tightened his fingers in his shirt, afraid he’d pull away too soon. Anakin made a rumbling sound deep in his chest, hand going up into Obi-wan’s hair to cup his head.

\------

Cody had left earlier right after dinner and Qui-gon had retired to bed some time ago after everything was cleaned up. Gracie and Gawain were curled up together on the couch, Fee sitting over their thighs as they dozed off. When he stepped into the living room, drying the last little bit of water on his hands on his pants, the first thing he saw was Anakin leaning against the wall. It was obvious he was gazing at their children on the couch, that silly goofy smile on his face he got when he felt love so entirely it overflowed out of him. He had only known of his kids for less than a single day, and he already loved them so much he was brimming with it. 

“Hey,” He softly spoke, smiling as Anakin slowly moved his eyes from the two children on the couch. “You really knocked them out.”

“They’re good kids.” Anakin grinned, “You did really well with them, Obi-wan.”

“Thank you, but they make it easy.” He crossed his arms loosely over his chest, shifting his gaze to their children. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh, how dangerous.” 

“Shut up, I’m serious.” It felt nice to be on the other side of Anakin’s teasing, he had to admit. “You deserve to be in their life as their father. Thank you for not throwing that on them today, but I’ll tell them.”

“You will?’

Obi-wan nodded, “If you’re serious about being in their lives, co-parenting with me, they need to know who you are to them.”

He pulled out a folded piece of paper, gently holding it out between two of his fingers. Anakin hesitantly took it, eyebrows raised as he unfolded it. “What’s this?”

“My new address and cell phone number.” He pushed off the opposite wall, stepping closer to Anakin to gently brush his fingers on his arm. “I’ll tell them and you can come over for dinner next Saturday. You can.. Call me if you have any questions or if you want to know more about them.”

“Next Saturday?”

“Mhm. I hope you still like Lasagna..”

The biggest smile broke out on Anakin’s face before a wet, sloppy kiss was pressed to Obi-wan’s cheek. “Thank you, Obi-wan. Thank you so much.” 

It was getting late and if the twins were going to bathe before bed, they really needed to get going. Obi-wan gestured toward the couch. “Mind helping me get them into the car?”

Anakin’s eyes widened, lips parted but no sound coming out for a long moment, “What, like, hold them?” 

Oh, his sweet boy. “Yes. Come on.” 

Gawain was the closest as Obi-wan approached the couch. Gently he scooped his son up, cradling him close to his chest and taking two steps back to turn to Anakin. The other man looked so lost and bewildered, hands pushed into his pockets and eyes focused on their son. Obi-wan quietly laughed, “You can take him, Anakin.”

He seemed so out of his element at first, but Anakin was always great at adapting and this was no different. Soon Gawain was turned toward his chest, safely held close with his head on Anakin’s shoulder. At first, Obi-wan wasn’t sure he saw it right, but at second look it was obvious Anakin’s eyes were beginning to tear up. “Oh, Ani.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled, lips pressing against Gawain’s hair, swaying gently. “I can’t believe they’re mine.”

Sure, they had to head home soon, but a few more moments to let Anakin hold his children for the first time wouldn’t hurt. While the kids were looked after, he focused on getting all their things together and taken out to the car. When he returned Gracie was the one held in Anakin’s arms, but Gawain wasn’t far away, his head resting on Anakin’s thigh. Obi-wan almost didn’t want to move them, but it was time to go. Anakin carried Gracie out of the house, setting her carefully in her booster seat and only needing help once to figure out the harness. The car was turned on, heat on low to keep them toasty, and music gently playing as Obi-wan stood outside of the closed doors with Anakin. The front door of Qui-gon’s house was locked, the outside light turned off, and all that was left were goodbyes. “Next Saturday, don’t forget.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Don’t be too hard on your Godfather.” Obi-wan smiled reassuringly as Anakin’s jaw clenched visibly in the blue lights of the car’s dashboard. “He must have had some sort of reason for all that’s happened.”

“He kept my kids from me Obi-wan.” He half growled, “What reason could explain that away?”

“I don’t know, but,” Obi-wan pressed a kiss to Anakin’s cheek, smiling as he felt the man relax. “I must go. Text me, alright?”

“Alright.” He breathed out, and it was then Obi-wan noticed the hand resting on his hip. It was quickly pulled away, Anakin taking a step back. “Goodnight, Obi-wan.”

He slipped into the front seat, clicking the seatbelt quickly, Before he could pull out of the driveway, Anakin opened both back doors to press a soft kiss to each child’s head, saying goodnight to both before closing the doors behind him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Padme was curled up on the couch in their personal living room, fire crackling and the television quiet. Anakin leaned against the door frame leading from the doorway to their rooms and softly smiled. She always did enjoy reading in front of the fire, but the silence was always deafening, and music or the television would be turned on to remedy that. She slowly looked up, a sweet smile on her pink lips as she closed the file in her lap. “Well, you aren’t bruised. I guess it went well?” 

“So well.” Light, delightful giggles bubbled from his throat as he stepped closer. He lifted her legs, falling back into the couch before letting them fall again. Thinking about the last half a day left him warm, a pleasant good ache tingling over his body with each memory. Gawain and Gracie’s high pitch laughter or the way each of them smiled so sweet yet different. He couldn’t wait to hold either of them again. “Obi-wan believes me, that I didn’t know. He invited me to dinner next Saturday.”

“That’s great Ani.” Padme’s hand was soft and warm as she reached over to take his. “Tell me about it, about them. Tell me everything.” 

“I was so angry that he never told me about them, you know? I couldn’t figure out why he would, but he didn’t.” Anakin gently pulled his hand away, tapping his fingers on Padme’s shins, “Apparently Palpatine knows, has known from the beginning and Obi-wan told me not to get too angry at him, but I missed so much and he just... Kept it from me. Somewhere there are letters, photos of them Obi-wan has sent me over the years.”

“Are you sure? I don’t understand why he would keep something like that from you.”

“Beats me.” He had thought about it most of the drive home, in between sweet thoughts of Gawain’s laughter and Gracie’s humming all the time. What did his Godfather gain from keeping his children away from him? The more he thought about it, the more anger grew in his chest. It was then his phone dinged once, then another, from his back pocket. It took a big of wiggling to get it, but once it was in his hand it was quick work to unlock it. Obi-wan’s name was rolling on the top of the phone, and an easy smile formed on his face as he opened it. When he had arrived in the garage underneath the house, he had sent Obi-wan a quick text asking if he had arrived home alright. “Who’s to say things would be like they are now if I knew of my children?”

_ Obi-wan: We did. Just finished bath time. _

_ Obi-wan: Gawain hasn’t stopped talking about you. Gracie even called you pretty _

“Maybe,” Padme hummed, “You would have been more reluctant to fulfill your Godfather’s promise to my parents.” 

The next few messages were photos. The first must have been from that night, both of their hair was damp, little curls on their foreheads. They were in matching footie pajamas with sheep on them, grinning with their heads gently pressed together. 

_ Anakin: He has? And I’m not that pretty _

He sent the message before clicking the photo again. Just seeing them made him so warm inside. He loved them so much already he felt like he might burst. Next Saturday couldn’t come quickly enough. Even if thinking about the upcoming dinner also made him think about how they’d know who he was by then if Obi-wan kept his word. It was a lot different being Mr. Anakin than being their other Father. What would they think of him? Not being there for all their little lives and then here he was out of the blue. He hoped Obi-wan explained it well enough and that they could forgive him.

“What’s that?”

Padme’s voice had Anakin’s head snapping up, so quickly his neck cracked a little. He felt the warmth in his cheeks as he hesitantly held the phone over. “My children.” 

“Oh, Anakin. They’re beautiful.” 

He gestured to each child, smiling sweetly. “He named them Gawain and Gracie. They’re the sweetest little kids. He’s really done a great job with them.”

Padme let out a soft breath, voice warm and understanding, “But you regret not being there for them.” 

“Yeah,” Before his guilt could swallow him completely, he looked back at his phone. He clicked the next photo, one where the twins are much smaller. They couldn’t be much older than a year old, sitting in front of a Christmas tree. It was easy to know who was who, simply by the wisps of curls on each of their heads. Gracie had an ornament in her hands, holding it up for her Daddy to see from his spot directing behind her. Gawain was on his tummy smiling with his fingers curled in the fuzzy rug under him. At one point in time, he might have believed their other parent would be responsible for taking the photo. Now, he wondered if it was Qui-gon or Cody. His eyes drifted from their children to Obi-wan. The Christmas lights glowed so beautiful over his profile, casting him in such a warm glow as he smiled down at the two babies. He looked so soft and golden, without the beard on his face he also looked much younger.

Once the phone was saved, he clicked back to the messages.

_ **Obi-wan** : You made a big impression on him at the aquarium. You’re basically his hero _

_ **Obi-wan** : Gracie asked if you were a Disney prince _

With a soft snort, the idea of his daughter thinking he was a Disney prince amused him greatly. If anything Obi-wan was the prince. Animals and children flocked to him, he could carry a tune if he tried, and Anakin, well, he just hoped at least two children were alright with him come the following week. He replied as quickly as he could with one hand,  _ We’ll see if that stands by Saturday _

_ **Obi-wan** : I wouldn’t worry too much about that. They’re young _

Anakin slowly glanced over at Padme, noticing she had returned to read. He patted her legs softly, deciding that it was time to let her go back to her reading. “I’ll be in the bedroom.”

As he passed behind the couch he leaned over to kiss her hair, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before disappearing into the hall. Getting read for bed was simple enough. Getting changed into his sleeping pants, removing his prosthetic before heading into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He ran a comb through his hair, even if he knew it would be wild by morning no matter what he did. He left the bathroom light on as he left, but only turned on his bedside table lamp to limit the amount of brightness in the room. Once settled against his pillows he reached for his phone sitting face down on the wooden surface beside him.

_ **Anakin:** Thank you.. I know I probably don’t deserve all this _

Obi-wan had been so kind and understanding, opening up his life and home to welcome him into it so quickly. He knew he didn’t deserve it, not one bit after all the choices he’s made over the years. As angry and betrayed as he felt for missing so much time and knowing his Godfather knew about it the entire time, he couldn’t imagine how deeply hurt Obi-wan had felt thinking he had abandoned their children. How lowly he must have thought of him. 

_ **Obi-wan** : I cannot blame you for things you had no choice in. You deserve to know them, if you want to. _

_ **Anakin** : I’m still sorry _

_ **Obi-wan** : I know. As long as you take being their father seriously, I will always forgive you Anakin _

He knew then, he’d never deserve Obi-wan either.

_ **Anakin:** Can you tell me about them? _

It’s a long moment before the other man responds, and Anakin starts to worry that Obi-wan had fallen asleep, or worse, refused to answer.  _**Obi-wan:** May I call you? I don't want to make your wrist hurt from all the typing. _

Talking so long with Obi-wan after not doing so… it was so nice, but odd at the same time. It had taken months to stop looking at his phone, waiting for Obi-wan to text him. He’d open up the messaging app and just stare at the last message they had sent. Obi-wan asked him to bring vanilla and milk home for the cupcakes he was going to make, and him being excited over having the sweet later to eat. He had brought home that milk, but never got a cupcake. The only saving grace for him during that time was his phone being shattered in a horse riding accident, forcing him to get a new phone and number soon after. Finally deciding on it, he pressed call instead of replying by text. 

Obi-wan answered with a warm laugh, voice very soft. From the sounds of things, he was somewhere quiet, with a faint rustle of sheets. “ _ I didn’t think you’d say yes.” _

“Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice.”

The pause on the other end almost made Anakin regret saying it, but then Obi-wan was making that soft, quiet noise he always used to make when he was complimented or told something sweet. The one cute that Anakin always loved.  _ “What did you want to know?” _

He sounds tired, the warm softness to his voice that made Anakin’s toes curl and want him to melt against the mattress. God, how was he still so weak for Obi-wan? “Everything and anything you want to.”

_ “That’s a lot of things.” _

“I have the time.”

_ “Well, Gracie does Ballet, she started last year. She really enjoys it. I think she started for the tutus in all honesty.”  _ Ballet, his little girl dances. He’s softly grinning still as Obi-wan continues, “ _ Gawain tried it for a few weeks, but he decided he doesn’t like tights. He’s much like you, likes working with his hands and doing things. We take this art class together on Wednesday nights, even if it’s mostly just him squishing too wet clay into an unidentifiable shape, he has a lot of fun.”  _ A pause, before Obi-wan softly adds. “ _ After I tell them, maybe you could come with us one night? I think Gawain would really enjoy it… I would enjoy it.”  _

“I would really like that.” There was so much he wanted to do, to experience, but for now listening to Obi-wan’s gentle, drowsy voice telling him about their children… that, that would do just fine. “Gawain told me he has ADHD.”

“ _ He does. We’re still trying to figure out the best way to go at it. It’s different, with how young he is. He’s so much your son, Anakin.”  _ Obi-wan huffed lightly, “ _ When he gets frustrated with something his face twists, lip pouting, the spitting image of you. He loves Legos and building things. I try to help the best I can, but that’s never been a strong suit of mine. Maybe Saturday you can help him with the one he’s currently working on.”  _

“And Gracie?”

_ “I think she spends too much time with her Grandfather.”  _ Obi-wan snorts, as it sounds like he shifts on the bed. “ _ She keeps asking me for a hamster, but I’m not sure Ceethree would agree with such a thing. She’s much quieter of the two, shy, but she lights up when she dances Anakin. Or when she gets to play with Ceethree. She and that bird have a special bond I still can’t fully understand.”  _

It was then he hard Obi-wan’s voice cut off with a long yawn and Anakin chuckled. “I think it’s time for you to go to sleep.” 

_ “It’s been a long day.”  _

That was an understatement. “Goodnight, Obi-wan. Sweet dreams.”

“ _ Mm, yes.”  _ The sleepier Obi-wan got, the cuter his voice was. “ _ G’night.” _

Even before the call could be ended the man’s breathing evening out could be heard through the receiver. Anakin clicked off the call, feeling as if he was floating on a cloud with how light, and warm he felt. The phone was placed on the table after setting his alarm and as he rolled over for bed all he could think about was the next time he’d see his kids. He knew he’d have to address his Godfather’s involvement in keeping his children’s existence from him, but for the night he let those bitter and negative feelings go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fancy e on Padme just is exhausting to put my friends


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-wan knew that he had to tell the twins about Anakin, but as each day passed and the more he thought about it, the more words just never seemed to come to him. How was he to explain all that had happened? While he knew his children were bright for their age, knowing how to read at four and understanding the complexity of their other Father were two very different things. Every time he had tried to breach the topic, his mind suddenly went blank and the words never came out until the twins moved on from paying close attention. It was hard to keep it for longer than a few moments without anything to keep their minds focused, especially Gawain.

But Saturday was fast approaching, and Anakin would be arriving expecting Obi-wan to have done what he said he would. Obi-wan ran a hand over his face, glancing over at the blinking clock on the dresser. It was too damn early to be up, too damn early to be thinking about this, and way too damn early in general. It wasn’t even four am yet. Try as he might, Obi-wan hadn’t been able to sleep very well. Tossing and turning for the better part of the four hours he had managed to get left his head pounding and his eyes aching. It was getting closer to winter, and he had felt himself starting to slip again but thought he was better. Darker days, less sunlight, and more time spent indoors meant his depression had more chance to worsen. He couldn’t afford to let it take hold, but he also knew from past experience there was little he could do to stop it now that it’s started.

He flopped back against the mattress with a huff, letting his arm fall over his eyes. It was times like this he recalled insomnia filled nights, Anakin shuffling out of their room after waking up to find his side of the bed empty. The man wasn’t a stranger to sleepless nights either, and while it didn’t make it all better or make it go away, it was nice to not feel so alone. Most of those nights had been spent with his feet behind Anakin on the couch while the man tinkered with something in his hands, hovering over the coffee table. Those nights usually ended with them curled around each other in a mix of limbs and fabric, spread over the couch with Anakin’s feet hanging off the end a little bit. 

Slipping his arm from over his eyes, he glanced at his cellphone on the other side of the bed, face down on the opposite pillow. He hadn’t talked to Anakin since last night. He had called from outside of his Godfather’s charity event to ask how the kids were doing, and about his day. Against his better judgment (If asked he’d blame his lack of sleep and stress), he reached for his phone. Thumbs hovered over the keyboard, Anakin’s name almost too bright at the top even with the screen at the lowest brightness. He typed three different messages out and erased them each time. So much work had been put into separating himself from Anakin and his impulses to depend on him. It shouldn’t be this easy to fall back into old, should be forgotten, habits. The fourth time, a simple,  _ Hey, _ was sent. And he immediately regretted it. The phone was tossed away and a pillow was grabbed, in which he softly screamed. He didn’t realize his phone had dinged until after the scream was finished and the blue blinking light cut through the dim light of the room. 

**_Anakin:_ ** _ Hey _

**_Obi-wan:_ ** _ I know it’s late, I’m sorry. _

**_Anakin:_ ** _ Its ok. You ok? _

Obi-wan knew he could lie, but he was sure that Anakin wouldn’t believe it. Someone who was fine didn’t text their ex at four in the morning. In the end, he didn’t have to decide, because Anakin sent another text message before he could. 

**_Anakin:_ ** _ Couldnt sleep? _

**_Obi-wan:_ ** _ Something like that. _

The next message took some time to come through and it took Obi-wan a moment to realize it was a voice message. After a deep breath and making sure the volume wasn’t too loud, he pressed play. Anakin’s voice was soft, almost a whisper, slow and deep showing just how tired he was. The laugh halfway through made Obi-wan’s tummy flip. “ _ Make some of that silly tea I know you must have still. Then meditate. I never understood it, but you always fell asleep afterward.” _

He hadn’t thought of meditating. Anakin was right in that it did usually help, but for some reason, it had escaped his mind for possible solutions. 

**_Obi-wan:_ ** _ Don’t act like you know me or something _

Another voice message came, Anakin’s voice crisp and clear in the silence around him. “ _ I once knew you better than myself, Sweetheart. You couldn’t have changed that much.”  _

He decided it was a better idea to get up and start making that tea before his mind thought too much about the affectionate pet name. Once the water was put into the microwave (God, he hated doing it without his kettle, but the microwave could be stopped before beeping loud enough to wake the dead.) he texted Anakin back. 

**_Obi-wan:_ ** _ What are you doing up _

**_Anakin:_ ** _ “Stress. The usual. My Godfather is angry at me for canceling on him this Saturday, but well, I couldn’t miss my prior engagement.” _

There was a special warmth spreading across his chest knowing Anakin canceled on the old man to make sure he made it to their dinner on Saturday. If he was honest with himself, he was worried that when it came down to it Anakin would let his responsibilities to his Godfather overshadow his new and developing responsibilities as a father. It meant more than Obi-wan could express that Anakin seemed to be taking this all very seriously. He didn’t want his children to be left behind because of one very old man. 

Thoughts of Palpatine always took Obi-wan back to that afternoon in his office after being half dragged there by Dooku. The head of the servants had found Obi-wan in the library hovering over the engagement notices and promptly took him to his Master. The coldness of the grin on Palpatine’s face as he delivered the message that Anakin had chosen another still sent a chill over Obi-wan skin if he thought about it for too long. His feelings of the older man had only gotten worse the more he realized how much Anakin didn’t know about how everything fell out of place. Just another thing Obi-wan had to add to his, ‘must talk about’ list.

**_Obi-wan:_ ** _ Have you tried a warm blanket? _

He could swear he could hear the pout on Anakin’s face during his next message,  _ “But the dryer is so far away.” _

** The whine in the younger man's voice brought back many memories, some that made Obi-wan's cheeks warm-up and immediately shove them away. He huffed, watching the time on the microwave tick down slowly.  **

**_Obi-wan:_ ** _ Anakin. _

His tea was steeped and ready by the time Anakin’s reply arrived. Obi-wan had returned to his bedroom, sitting crisscrossed on the bed with the tea half-empty on the bedside table. He peeked one eye open and smiled softly, pushing play and falling from his meditative pose. Anakin’s huff was loud and dramatic, much like the man was when he wanted to be.  _ “Alright, I did it. Shut up, I know you’re smiling that shit eating, 'I’m right, grin.'” _

He was, and he snorted just how well Anakin still knew him before his smile fell as he realized what just dawned on him. Anakin did know him better than almost anyone and that painful ache was back in his chest. Late nights, little sleep, and the warmth that talking to Anakin brought was not a good combination at all. Dangerous, far too dangerous in Obi-wan's opinion. 

**_Obi-wan:_ ** _ I’m going to try and meditate. Goodnight Anakin. _

**_Anakin:_ ** _ Goodnight, Obi-wan.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but the next is pretty long so have them being soft ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday night by the time Obi-wan managed to get into the right mindset to tell them. Their Grandfather had come over for dinner and had just left after sitting with Gracie for the last thirty minutes listening to her ramble about her cactus she named Spike. The old man had given her his complete attention, smiling as she quietly went over how she picked the bigger pot out and always remembered to water it. Once Obi-wan was sure his Dad managed to get to his car and out of the driveway alright, he closed the door and leaned heavily against it. Gracie was still standing by the plant rack against the far wall, right by the door to the backyard. Her little purple watering can was in her hand as she gently poured a little bit on top of her cactus. Her hand lowered for just a second, head turned to the right, and Obi-wan smiled softly as she took a step to also water her brother’s plant. One he often forgot to water himself. The watering can was very carefully set on the shelf just by her cactus, before she turned. Her little face lit up as they met eyes. “Daddy, can I have another cookie?” 

From where Obi-wan had left him, probably sprawled out on the couch in a very uncomfortable looking position, he heard Gawain happily exclaim, “Me too, Daddy.”

It was now or never. He took a deep breath before pushing off the door, making sure both locks were in place before crossing the distance between him and his daughter. He flashed a little smile as Gracie stepped closer, glancing over to Gawain pushing up off the couch to lean on the back of it, a big smile on his face. “I need to talk to you about something really important, but afterwards, sure Sweets.” 

She took his offered hand easily, following him into the living room and climbing up onto the couch next to her brother. He stepped into his office to grab the small stack of photos quickly. When he returned he gently sat on the coffee table directly in front of the couch and his children. Elbows leaning heavily onto his knees, fingers holding the photos by the edges and eyes downcast, it’s then that Gawain’s bright neon socks are seen as he wiggles closer to put his small hand on his father’s. “Daddy?” 

“Sorry, Pumpkin, Daddy’s just got a lot on his mind right now.” He patted Gawain’s hand softly with his, before straightening his back and smiling warmly. “You know I love you both, very much, right?”

The two children shared a look, before nodding. It was Gracie, full pout on her face, that spoke. “Daddy?” 

“What I have to tell you is difficult for me to explain and probably just as difficult for you to understand.” He realized then, that he just needed to go on with it and stop trying to overthink it all. “But if you have any questions throughout it, you can ask me, alright?” 

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Alright, well, remember when you asked why your friend Chase had two parents?” They gave a little nod, so small and hesitant and he knew they had to be confused. “I told you then that it takes two to have a child. You’ve only ever had me, but you do have another Father.”

“Another Dad?” Gawain mumbled as he scooted closer to his sister until their shoulders bumped together. 

Gracie leaned her head against her brother’s, bottom lip jutted out as she muttered, “Why isn’t he here?”

He wishes then that he had waited until Anakin was there with him. There were things that he didn’t truly know the whole story to, ones that Anakin might. There was half a story he was missing, but it was too late to backtrack. He had already started this, and he’d have to finish it. “He wants to be, he does, but I thought it best that I be the one to tell you. His godfather kept him from knowing he was your father.” 

“Why would he do that? Uncle Cody doesn’t lie.” 

“I don’t know, Princess.” He scooted to the edge of the table, cupping both their cheeks after putting the pictures beside him. He took one of their hands in each of his, running his thumb over the back of them, smiling as reassuring as he could. “You’ve met him and he already loves you deeply. He’s very sorry he hasn’t been here, hasn’t seen you grow. He wishes to be a part of your lives, if you want him to.” 

“Who, Daddy?” This was the longest Gawain had managed to stay still for other than sleeping, in a long time. His leg wasn’t even jigging like normal.

He only answered after reaching for the photos, showing the first to his kids. “Mr. Anakin, Pumpkin.” 

A smile, so soft, pulled at his lips at how careful they were taking the photo. Obi-wan remembered when it was taken. It was a silly thing that Qui-gon had snapped at the small get together they had had for Anakin’s 21st birthday. Their cheeks were flushed, flames reflecting in their eyes from the fire pit, and Anakin was beaming from ear to ear. It was hard to believe how shortly after that they ended. “How do you feel?” 

As much as Obi-wan wanted Anakin to be in his children’s lives, how the two felt about it was the most important. If they told him they didn’t want to see him, or were confused, he’d cancel without a second thought. Both were quiet for some time, just staring at the photo held between them. Gracie looked up first, always more observant than her brother, and held her other hand out for the photo she saw in her father’s hands. He handed it over without a second thought. This one was just of Anakin, grinning brightly as he posed in front of his robot that won him his robotics championship his senior year of college. 

When someone did speak, it was Gawain, voice so small and unsure. “I feel… confused, Daddy. Hurt.”

“Both are understandable.” Obi-wan squeezed Gawain’s foot, smiling warmly when his son finally looked at him. “Is that all?”

“But I also feel… happy. I like Mr. Anakin. He’s really nice.” His leg started to jig again, making Obi-wan fondly grin. “He gave me my favorite fidget toy.”

That little smooth metal cube never left the boy’s person. Even now it was in the small shirt pocket on his chest. “And you, Gracie? How do you feel?”

“Mad.” Her ears were red, much like they always do when she’s about to cry, but her voice gave that away already. “I don’t understand it, Daddy.” 

“It’s alright, that’s so okay. C’mere.” She scrambled closer until he scooped her close. It was easy to move from the table and rest back on the couch, keeping her close with one hand and holding his arm out for Gawain. Sure enough the little boy has his face pressed into Obi-wan’s chest shortly after, He ran his fingers through the boy’s hair and pressed a kiss to Gracie’s forehead. “He’s supposed to come over tomorrow night for dinner. Is that alright with you both?” 

Gawain nodded quickly, making Obi-wan smile warmly, “Okay, and you, Princess?”

“Can I think about it?” 

“Of course.” Obi-wan had tried very hard to instill in his children the importance of their emotions and talking about them. As well as making sure they knew they didn’t have to go or do something they didn’t want to, or that made them uncomfortable. They may be young, but Obi-wan knew what it was like to feel scared, and small, not being taken seriously because he was a child. He didn’t want his children growing up being afraid to talk to him about things, not like he had been with his own parents for a very long time. “Do you have questions?”

Gracie just nuzzled closer, shaking slightly, but Gawain did ask one. “Do we have to call him Dad?”

“Not until you’re ready to.” That seemed good enough for the boy, who settled against him and played with the fringe on the blanket beneath them. When neither moved to ask another, Obi-wan hummed, “Do you still want that cookie?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Getting up holding either of the twins was getting more difficult, as was carrying them in general, but he managed to keep Gracie in his arms as he shuffled into the kitchen. The chocolate chip cookies Qui-gon had left were sitting in the middle of the kitchen island, far enough away that the twins couldn’t reach them on their own from the stools if they got the courage to try and break the no cookie without permission rule. Gracie held hers softly, nibbling on it as Obi-wan carried her back to return Gawain’s cookie to him. 

It’s easy to fall into the comfort of curling up together and watching whatever is on the television, which happened to be SpongeBob reruns. Obi-wan’s eyelids are starting to drop, exhaustion from the day finally catching up to him, that he barely registers the question being spoken. “Why do other kids have mommies?”

Obi-wan knew such questions would come around eventually, but it didn’t make him any more prepared on how to answer. “All children have a parent that carries them, in here.” He gently rested a hand on his abdomen. “I carried you both for eight months. To some people that’d make me your mother, but sometimes Dad’s can carry babies too.”

“Does that mean I can carry babies?” Gawain softly asked.

With a quiet laugh, Obi-wan leaned down to kiss his son’s hair. “No baby. I’m what you call transgender.”

“What’s that mean Daddy?” Gracie quietly asked, lifting her head from his shoulder. 

“It means that I was born a different gender than what I should have been. For me, I was born a girl, like you.” He smiled, and gently booped Gracie’s nose, fondness warming his heart as she giggled. He briefly thought back to his teenage years and all the mental hoops he had to jump through to get to where it eventually was. “I became a boy because that’s what made me feel comfortable. Some are the other way, born a boy and become a girl. Some are neither.”

“Do I have to be a girl?” 

He kissed her forehead. “No. You only ever have to be yourself, whatever that may be, Sweetie.”

\-------

Once the kids were asleep, their night light turned on, he stepped out of their room and down the hall to his own. He kept the hall light on, just in case either of them got up in the middle of the night to use the restroom, or if they needed to find his room. Both were still afraid of the dark, and with how close the stairs were to his bedroom door, he wasn’t going to risk it. He jogged down the steps and in the dim light of the light above the oven in the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of red wine. Ceethree squawked from his cage, and Obi-wan glared. “Hush, do you want to wake the kids?” 

The bird only bobbed his head, lifting his feet from the wooden beam he was perched on. When Obi-wan approached the cage, the parrot stepped closer to the cage bars, pressing his head against them. His eyes closed as Obi-wan gently scratched his head. He squawked in protest when the scratches stopped, but he quieted down as soon as the blanket curled up on top of his cage was lifted. “Goodnight, Ceethree.” 

He took a gentle sip as he checked the locks on both the back door and the front. Once he was sure they were secure, he headed back up the stairs. Watching one of his shows the twins were too young to watch was appealing, but not as much as an early night and a very hot bubble bath. Flicking on the light as he stepped into his room, he took notice of the laundry basket on the floor by the closet that still needed to be put away, and the essays still spread across the bottom of the bed. He ignored them both as he headed into the bathroom. The wine glass was set on the sink next to his cell phone before he turned on the hot water in the bathtub. Once the temperature of the water running over his fingers was perfect, he headed back into the main bedroom.

He tossed his clothes into the hamper, almost falling over onto the bed trying to pull his socks off, before returning back to check on his water level. It wasn’t even half full when he returned, so he went to the small cabinet on the far side by the toilet. A few essential oils were pulled from the basket and a blue flowered bath bomb, and lastly a towel. As he set everything on the edge of the bathroom, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. 

His chest scars were faint and barely noticeable anymore. He had always been slender, but since having the twins his tummy had gained a soft layer, one that even running a bit almost every day couldn’t seem to get rid of. Obi-wan didn’t mind it, not really, and he was reminded of the off-handed comment Anakin had once made about how soft his hips were. He shook his head, pushing that thought far away as he could. 

The water was turned off quickly after, oils dropped it before he closed the bathroom door, grabbed his wine and phone, and slipped in. The wine was placed on the edge, out of direct sight but still in reach. His phone was placed on the floor just outside, safe from being accidentally dropped into the water. Leaning back against the tub, he let out a deep sigh as the hot water seeped into his bones. It was a moment later that he reached up to pull the bath bomb into the water. The sweet smell of vanilla waft into the room the longer the bath bomb sizzled, bobbing along the surface of the water before sinking. 

Just when Obi-wan had closed his eyes to relax his phone began to ring. Cursing, he lifted from the water, and wiped his hand on the washcloth on the side of the tub before picking it up. Anakin’s sweet voice was on the other end as he answered it. “ _I hope I’m not catching you at a bad time.”_

“Not exactly.” Obi-wan shifted further into the water, just enough so his head was against the folded towel above the water line. “What can I do for you?” 

“ _I was thinking about tomorrow and I was just wondering if you’ve told them yet.”_

“I did after dinner.”

Anakin let out a little gasp of breath before he spoke. “ _How did it go?”_

“Alright. They’ll probably have questions for you, but they both agreed to let you come over for dinner, if it’s any consolation.” Obi-wan lifted his feet from the water, wiggling his toes around. “They’re confused and upset. Gracie was a bit mad, but that’s probably just because she takes after you.” 

_“And what’s that supposed to mean?”_

Obi-wan huffed out a quiet laugh, “It means, my dear, that you get angry easily.”

Anakin grumbled, metal clanging in the background of the call, “ _I do not.”_

“Sure, Darling. Sure.” 

“ _Whatever, Old man.”_

“First you interrupt my bath and now you insult me,” Obi-wan ran his tongue over his lips, staring at the way the light rippled over the water. “How rude.” 

The noise on the other side of the phone sounded as if he was trying not to choke, metal loudly clinging as if dropped almost covering the noise altogether. “Anakin, are you alright?” 

_“Mhmm, fine, just,”_ His voice cracked as he croaked, sucking in a huge breath, “ _Just about died on goldfish crackers. I’ll be alright.”_

“You sure?”

“ _Mhmm. I’ll let you return to your bath, Obi-wan.”_ Anakin gave a live laugh, “ _I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow. Goodnight.”_

Anakin could be very strange when he wanted to be, but Obi-wan let it go. One of the main things he had learned by being with Anakin, by just being friends with him as long as he had, was that one should pick their battles when it came to questioning the man. This wasn't one of those battles. “Goodnight, Anakin.” 


	12. Chapter 12

The glass casserole dish was set on the kitchen island. Obi-wan looked up from finishing brushing olive oil on the last lasagna noodle on the baking sheet before him when he heard a telltale howl from the living room. He placed the basting brush in the sink, wiped his hands on his apron, and rounded the kitchen island. The last thing he had seen was Gracie on one end coloring and Gawain on the other trying to put together his new lego set Cody had bought for him. While sometimes the boy got frustrated when the legos didn’t go where he thought they should, that shriek wasn’t his normal response to such a thing.

Over the top of the couch, he saw his two kids sprawled out on the floor. Gawain’s face was red, unshed tears on his eyelashes, and in his hands were his legos. Some of them put together in bigger shapes, others completely shattered and in individual pieces. Gracie had her arms over her chest, brows furrowed and ears tinted red. Underneath the legos scattered on the floor was her coloring book, a few of her markers pushed further from the scene. As soon as Obi-wan was around the couch, both pairs of eyes were on him, and both quickly tried to explain themselves. “Ah, ah. One at a time.” 

Gawain’s tears were getting worse, so Obi-wan figured to get his story before his words got too jumbled together. Once they both stopped talking, Obi-wan gestured to his son. “Alright, Pumpkin. What happened?” 

“She knocked it over!” He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Obi-wan grabbed a tissue from the bookcase behind him on his way to kneel by the boy. After cleaning his hand, he gently did the same to his nose. “It’s all in p-pieces, Daddy.” 

Obi-wan used the sleeve of his shirt to gently wipe away Gawain’s tears, before looking over at his daughter. “Did you knock over his legos, Gracie?” 

“He ruined my drawing!” She pushed the legos on top of her coloring book away and held it up. Sure enough, there was a long, thick black smudge going down the middle of the unicorn, as if someone took a black marker and scribbled through it. “So yes. I pushed it off.” 

“Gawain?” The boy lifted his head from Obi-wan’s shoulder, fingers curling around his left cheek as he pinched it, but didn’t reply. He took the coloring book from Gracie, folding it in half and making sure Gawain saw it. “Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know.” The cheek pinching continued, and Obi-wan had a guess on why. Gawain only pinched his cheek when he was tired or sick. Without being prompted, Gawain looked over at his sister. “I’m sorry I messed it up.” 

Gracie’s arms slowly fell from her chest, brow still furrowed as she glared over at him. Obi-wan smiled fondly as soon as she softened, reminded of Anakin, and how hard it was for him to apologize when angry. “I’m sorry I pushed your thing.” 

“That’s good,” Obi-wan kissed Gawain’s cheek and pulled Gracie over to do the same. “It wasn’t right to mess up her drawing, but that didn’t give you the right to act out of anger and ruin his legos. What should you have done?”

With a little sigh, Gracie replied. “Come and tell you.” 

“That’s right. Do you want to know a secret?” When both nodded, he continued, “Mr. Anakin is very good at building things. I bet if you put this up he’ll help you get to where you were. And if you make the unicorn mostly black, it won’t look as bad.” 

“Really?” They both said, each focusing on their specific hobby. 

“Really.” 

“Okay.” Gawain slipped away first, grabbing the box the lego set had come in and started to put the pieces back into it. Gracie lingered, holding her coloring book against her chest as she stared at the mess around them.

Then she looked up at him and quietly asked, “Could you help me fix it, Daddy?”

“I will after dinner. Is that alright?”

“Yeah.” He ruffled her hair gently after he stood, leaving them to their clean up, relieved another crisis had been diverted. He had barely returned to the kitchen when he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down there was Gracie, fingers still clinging to the fabric of his pants. “What you doing, Daddy?”

“Making dinner.” 

“Can I help?” 

They had helped in other ways over the years while he cooked and Obi-wan didn’t see anything that could be entirely ruined if he let Gracie assist in making the lasagna, but he still asked, “Are your markers cleaned up?”

Once she nodded, beaming up at him, Obi-wan sighed warmly. He pulled one of the chairs from the other side of the island and placed it beside him. He lifted her up by the middle so she could reach the sink without the small step stool usually present. Her hands were dried on the kitchen towel hanging by the oven before she hopped back over. With a little bit of assistance, Gracie was kneeling on the dark blue cushion, leaning on the counter by her elbows. He picked up the spoon from the pot of sauce and gently spread it over the glass dish. Once it was placed down again, he pulled over the pan of cool down noodles. He picked one up gently, showing Gracie how to carefully, before placing it in the sauce. Her hands were hesitant, but with a little help, she held the long, flat noodle. It required a bit of adjusting to get the position correct, but overall, it was a good attempt. “Yeah, just like that. Only two more to go for this layer.” 

By the time the first layer of noodles was down, Gawain had finished cleaning his legos and was trying his best to look over the edge of the island from his tippy toes. His cheeks were still a little red and he sniffled every so often, but otherwise, he was good as normal. Obi-wan rolled his eyes as Gawain tried to lift himself up higher, moving around him to grab another chair to place on the other side of him. “Do you want to help too?”

“Maybe.” 

“C’mere then.” Gawain giggled as he was scooped up to wash his hands. He pumped way too much soap into his hands, but that was a battle for another day Obi-wan decided. Once the boy was settled, Obi-wan picked up the bowl with the ricotta mixture. He placed three scoops down the middle and held the spatula toward Gawain. “Just like a painting. Remember? Up and down.” 

Gawain held onto the wooden spatula handle with both of his hands, completely different from how he held a paintbrush gripped in a fist, but Obi-wan let it go. His movements were gentle, as much as his coordination would allow him. Around the corners, Obi-wan had to assist to make sure it was evenly spread. After a bit of touch up the spatula and bowl was set aside and he grinned. “Good job.” 

In the end, the lasagna was finished and put away into the oven to cook. Even if there were tiny handprints over the white countertop, a mix of red and pink from the sauce and ricotta, his kids were smiling and that was good enough for him. 

\-------

Sheev looked out of his study windows with a deep frown as Anakin’s car sped down the driveway. It wasn’t like the boy to refuse something he asked of him, not since he and Kenobi broke up all those years ago. Now he just happened to run into Kenobi and his spawn and all of a sudden Anakin was asking questions he shouldn’t and refusing engagements he wouldn’t have otherwise. Sheev didn’t work for years to groom Anakin into the man he needed him to be for it all to crumble because god damn Kenobi.

He ran a hand over his face as he sighed, pushing away from the window. Dooku was standing just inside the door, hands clasped behind his back as he awaited orders. “Ms. Amidala is still in residence, is she not?”

“She is, sir.” 

“Bring her to me at once.” 

Dooku bowed his head quickly, “Of course, right away, sir.” 

There wasn’t much time before they both had to leave for the charity gala downtown, but just enough time to figure out where Anakin was going. All he had said was, he had prior engagements, even if he had RSVP’d two months prior to the gala. Sheev gently sat at his desk, head moving to the right until his eyes fell on the flower painting up on the wall. The painting wasn’t particularly eye-catching or worth much. It was what it hid behind that was the most important. The safe it concealed held the letters Kenobi had the audacity to send even after being sent away. It was almost pathetic how much hope the man had in Anakin to give him chance after chance to know about his kids even after being told he didn’t matter to him anymore. Sheev supposed that Kenobi had gotten the message eventually because the letters had stopped some year and a half ago. 

A knock at his door brought his eyes toward the center of the room. Padmé stepped through, hair up with a few curls falling on her delicate neck, light blue dress draped over her frame beautifully. “You sent for me, sir?” 

“Yes, I did, my dear.” He smiled as warmly as he could manage and asked, “Did Anakin tell you where he was heading to this evening?”

“Oh,” Her hands curled together, resting behind her as she pressed her lips together. “Did he not inform you of his plans?”

“Pardon me for prying, but it’s just that I’m worried about him.” He leaned forward in his chair, folding his hands on the surface of the desk. “His mind seems to be somewhere else. With the outbursts, he’s experienced at dinner and him canceling appointments, dodging his guards. If he’s caught up in something I want to be here to help.”

Her brown-eyed gaze fell to the floor as her head lowered for a moment. “I don’t believe he’s in any danger, Sir. Tonight he had planned on meeting his children as their father for the first time.”

“Children?” He questioned, making sure to keep his voice light and breathy. 

That made her head lift, eyes focused, and brow creasing. “Ones Anakin assures you knew about from the beginning, sir.”

“Oh, I assure you my dear this is the first time I’ve heard of them.” Why couldn’t Kenobi just keep his legs and mouth closed, goddammit? “Anakin must be furious at Dr. Kenobi for keeping his kids a secret for all this time.”

“Quite the opposite. He seems rather at peace with it all. Happier than I’ve seen him in months.” 

Sheev rose his eyebrow at that. “Well, thank you, Dear. I’ll see you at the gala.”

She bowed her head and slipped through the opened door. Once she was gone and out of earshot, Sheev turned to Dooku. If he didn’t get ahead of this, Kenobi would sink his claws into Anakin. The first time had been almost impossible to pry away. A second time might actually prove impossible. “I want you to find me all you can about Dr. Obi-wan Kenobi.” 

\------

Pulling up into the driveway, Anakin checked the little note Obi-wan had given him just to make sure it was the right address. Once satisfied, he turned the lights and engine off, leaning down to look out of his front windshield up at the house. The sun was beginning to set as he stepped out of the car. Along the path toward the front porch, little lanterns pushed into the ground were on. On either side of the stairs was a flower garden, the farthest being mostly roses. The front porch had a potted plant in the far left corner by the door, a welcome mat beneath his feet, and a porch swing to the right. Just to the right of the door were three sets of rain boots, all covered in dried mud. On the deep red front door was an orange and yellow leaf wreath. Just before he could let his knuckles rake against the wood, he heard faint voices from the other side of it. “ _ Pumpkin, please wait for me.” _

_ “Catch me!” _

The door was ripped open, but before Anakin could respond Obi-wan was rushing forward, scooping the tiny boy into his arms. “Got you- Oh, hello.” 

Anakin looked between Gawain and Obi-wan, smiling warmly even if his nerves were fighting to get the best of him. “Hello. I know I’m a little early, but-”

“That’s alright.” Obi-wan adjusted Gawain in his arms as he stepped away from the door opening, allowing Anakin more view of his home. “Come inside. Food’s almost ready. Just had a little gremlin to catch.” 

Obi-wan nuzzled his nose into Gawain’s hair, smiling and his eyes closed as the boy giggled and curled his hand in his father’s beard. Anakin thought he’d melt into a puddle right then and there, but he somehow managed to step completely into the home. There were stairs to his left and a bathroom to his right. Just ahead he could see the dining table and a plant shelf remnant of Qui-gon. The home was warm and smelled slightly of vanilla under the scent of the cooking lasagna. He heard the front door lock click behind him, but his eyes kept shifting over his new surroundings to look. 

The living room was to the right of the dining table, the back of the long couch facing him as he stepped further into the home. Ceethree was bright gold in the corner. It was as his eyes scanned the kitchen that he saw the other child of the house. Gracie was leaning against the kitchen island, sippy cup between both her hands. Her eyes were slow to find him, but once they had Anakin knew she would need the most work to like him. He gave a little grin, raising his hand to wiggle a few fingers. “Hello, Gracie.”

“Hello, Mr. Anakin.”

Oh. Not that he expected them to immediately call him Dad or Pa, but it still made his stomach drop hearing his children call him by his name. The oven beeped loudly and Obi-wan dashing past him broke the awkward feeling pause of the room. Something touching his hand made Anakin’s head snap down, but he softened once he realized it was Gawain. “Daddy says you’re good at fixing things.”

“Most things.”

“Wanna help with my legos? Daddy’s bad at it.” 

“I am not bad at it, Pumpkin. I’ve always enjoyed the direction part of things.” Obi-wan smiled over the kitchen island, hands on his hips as the lasagna steamed behind him on top of the oven. Anakin knew that Obi-wan was much better at reading directions than he was at putting things together. If all of their previous apartment furniture had anything to say about it. “Do you want to show Anakin your room while it cools?”

Gawain’s grip tightened on Anakin’s, big smile on his face. “Yeah! Come on.” 

Before he could say a word he was being tugged toward the stairs by the door. Not before he caught the breathtaking grin on Obi-wan’s face.

\----


	13. Chapter 13

There’s a bedroom door half-open just at the top of the stairs and through it Anakin catches glimpses of a large bed with a blue comforter and a stack of books beside it on the table. He’s quickly led further down the hall and the room is cut off from him, but it’s easy enough to figure out it’s Obi-wan’s. He could remember all the nights Obi-wan stayed up reading, only stopping when he rolled over half asleep to pull him closer. There had always been a minimum of three books in various states of being finished on Obi-wan’s side of the bed. Sometimes he had read allowed, laughing quietly when Anakin fell asleep against his sid, fingers moving through his hair as he continued to read. 

Forcing himself from the past, he looked around his surroundings. The first door he realizes is a bathroom. The door is wide open, a single wax warmer nightlight illuminating the room in a warm glow. There are two doors at the end of the short hall. The left one is closed, but Gawain gently tugs him through the right one. As they step through the doorway, the boy lets go of his hand and Anakin gets a good look around the room. The door is white, with two wooden G’s hung near the top. One was purple with white stars and the other blue with silver dots. The room was a decent size, with two small beds on the wall to his left and directly in front of him. There was a large, white rug in the center with toy blocks scattered over it’s surface and falling onto the surrounding hardwood. “Daddy says we’ll get our own rooms when we get bigger.”

“Is that so?” Gawain is sitting on what Anakin assumes is his bed, a smile growing on his little face. 

“Yeah. I want a big bed like it.” His legs rock back and forth as he swings them and smiles. “Papa and Uncle Cody sleep it in sometimes.”

“Cody stays over?” 

“Yeah. Sometimes Daddy has trips for uh work. Uncle Cody stays when he can. He tells us bedtime stories.” Gawain pushed off the mattress to step toward the shelves Anakin hadn’t noticed until then. They’re just left inside of the door, up against the wall. There are two, one covered in finished Lego pieces and the other with various books, stuffed animals, and a pair of ballet slippers. “Not as good as Daddy’s though.”

Anakin gently ran his flesh fingers over the pirate ship set on one of the higher shelves as he thought about the stories Obi-wan used to tell him when his nightmares got real bad after the accident, how his voice soothed his aches and calmed his fears. Memories of Obi-wan’s voice against his hair as he held him were a lot better than thinking about Cody spending the night just down the hall from the man. “Did you build this?”

Gawain looks up from his place just beside him and grins so cutely Anakin’s chest gets warm. “Yeah! Uncle Cody got it for me. Daddy helped me read the mm book.” 

Ah, there was Cody again. Obi-wan had known the man since middle school when he punched the kid bullying Cody’s younger twin brother Rex, and Cody had taken to sitting by him at lunch until he felt the deed had been repaid. Of course, they had become close friends and the debt had been forgotten. Anakin had always thought that it would be Cody that Obi-wan fell for. Through all of his tutor sessions and his gigantic crush on Obi-wan, the jealousy he felt seeing Cody with him had almost rivaled his longing. For the last five years, it had been Cody there for Obi-wan and the twins. Cody, who gained the children’s trust and love. 

Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat and when he smiled down at Gawain, it was full of warmth and unsaid love. “You’re very talented, Sweetie.”

Pink colors the boy’s pale cheeks as he ducks his head, “Daddys says… says I’m like you.”

“Did he?”

“Yeah. Like, um putting things together.” 

Anakin kneeled, hesitantly touching Gawain’s elbow and smiling when the boy caught his gaze. “I know this must be strange for you and it’s alright to feel that way. You being like me makes me very happy, Gawain.”

"Really?”

“Yeah,” He squeezed Gawain’s arm softly as he continued. “I couldn’t believe you were my son at first. I didn’t want to think I missed so much time with you and your sister, but there’s no denying you’re mine, Sweetie. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Gawain’s bottom lip is sucked through his teeth as he wraps his arms around himself. When he finally does speak, his gaze is through his ginger fringe hanging into his eyes, “You won’t go?”

At first, Anakin thinks it’s about the night, which of course eventually he’d have to, but there’s something in the way Gawain is looking at him that makes him think otherwise. When it dawns on him exactly what he means, Anakin’s chest tightens. “Oh, Sweetie. I’ll always be in your life from now on. I promise.”

Gawain rushed forward, wrapping little arms up around Anakin’s neck. After a moment, he returned the embrace, holding the boy tight against him with both arms. It was then Obi-wan’s voice carried up the stairs, “ _ Dinner’s ready!”  _

\------

Obi-wan set the last plate on the table, this time in front of Gracie already sat in her seat. His hand was gently running through her curls when the bottom step creaked loudly. Stepping toward the table was Anakin, Gawain snug against his hip as he was carried in. The sight warmed Obi-wan’s chest, especially with how the boy’s head was resting on Anakin’s shoulder. He gestured toward the seat on the other side of Gracie. “You can set him there, Anakin.”

Trusting the man to handle the boy, Obi-wan turned to get the kids' apple juice. After making sure the lids were secure he stepped over to put them in front of each of them. Both mumbled their thanks, tiny hands reaching to grab it immediately. Anakin was hovering just beside Gawain, fingers curling on the back of his chair. His blue eyes lifted, smiling when he met Obi-wan’s gaze. “Do you need help with anything?” 

“No, no I’m alright.” Obi-wan turned, grabbing his glass of wine. He flicked his eyes toward it, lifting the glass for Anakin to see. “Would you like some?” 

“You know I’ve never been much of a fan of red.” 

Obi-wan chuckled, placing his glass down to reach back into the fridge. On the very top shelf were the cans of beer Cody always brought over and then promptly forgot they were in the fridge. The can clinked as Obi-wan placed it in front of Anakin’s plate. “I hope it’s alright. The twins helped me layer it.” 

Anakin pulled the tab on the beer, eyes flicking between both children as he gave an easy smile, “Did they?” 

“I spread the cheese.” Gawain happily exclaimed.

“Can we eat, Daddy?” Came Gracie’s quiet question.

“Of course Princess.” 

Between bites of food, the conversation was soft and easy. Gawain rambled about the lizard his classroom has as a pet and how he was allowed to give him a cricket the day before. Gracie was quiet, which was understandable, but she answered when spoken to and smiled when her brother brought her into the conversation. It was obvious that it would be Gracie that would take time to warm up to Anakin being in their lives. At least, a lot more than her twin, but if Obi-wan knew Anakin, he was up for the challenge. 

\-----

Once the dishes were cleared off the dining table and the surface wiped off, Gracie went to get her ruined drawing from earlier in the night. She was carefully settled on Obi-wan’s lap at the dining table, held safely by his left hand on her tummy. Her markers were scattered over the surface just off the side of the coloring book. She held up the black one, happily smiling as he took it from her. “I’ll color it in and you can finish the rest, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” 

The marker gently scratched against the paper as he started to color it in, careful of the lines until the unicorn slowly became all black. Once finished, he recapped the marker and patted Gracie’s tummy. “There you go, Princess.”

“Thanks, Daddy.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair, a smile curving on his lips as he held her. Gracie went on with picking her next color. Purple, taken to the unicorn’s hooves, or at least, as much in the lines as she could make. Over her curls, he could see the back of Anakin’s head as he leaned over the coffee table in front of the couch. He could hear Gawain’s soft tone mixed with the man’s as they worked through his ruined legos. Obi-wan had been worried about how Anakin would handle being left relatively alone with one or both of the kids, but seeing how he was interacting with their son made Obi-wan feel his fears were misplaced. 

They had so much to work through to create a working way of raising their children together, but right then this was enough. Just having Anakin here as their father, him knowing and wanting to be here, was enough. 

\------

He had just finished carrying Gawain’s finished lego piece up to the twin’s room to step down the stairs to find Gracie in Obi-wan’s arms, the man’s hand in Gawain’s hair as the boy stood near him. They were talking in soft voices, too quiet for Anakin to hear from the stairs. Just as he came into the main part of the house, all their eyes landed on him. Gracie was placed on the floor and after a moment, she shuffled over. “Wanna stay for a movie?” 

“A movie?”

“Yeah. It’s movie night.”

He found Obi-wan’s eyes across the living room, Gawain now held on his hip. The boy’s head was pressed against his Daddy’s shoulder, thumb in his mouth as his eyes dropped slightly. The man nodded, a warm smile on his face as he patted Gawain’s butt. Taking the encouragement, Anakin turned back towards their daughter. “I’d love to.” 

\-----

Anakin leaned against the doorframe of the twin’s bedroom, arms crossed over his chest loosely, and a warm smile on his face. A part of him was happy to be included, even if barely, but a bigger part felt like he didn’t belong. This was a nightly thing for Obi-wan. The twins picking out their pajamas and then shuffling over for their Daddy to help put them on. Gawain’s were light green with dinosaurs all over them. His feet were bare because no matter how hard Obi-wan tried, the boy refused to put them on. Gracie’s were dark blue with little brown bears scattered over them. She on the other hand had socks on, easily slipping them back on the right way once her pants were on.

It was difficult to ignore the heaviness of the guilt and remorse, but the way the kids giggled as Obi-wan blew raspberries on their bare tummies between changing their shirts helped. As did Gawain wiggling away and Obi-wan laughing as he snatched the boy close softly. But if Anakin was honest with himself it was the simplicity and familiar way that Gracie slid into his lap, Obi-wan’s voice quiet as he asked what she wanted her hair as that helped the most.

One day he’d braid his little girl’s hair. Such a simple thing, but he wishes he had been able to do it sooner.

\------

Obi-wan smiled, amusement light and airy in his chest as Anakin hovered on the edge of the bed. The man’s eyes were on the two children moving about the bed, now in their pajamas, and holding their stuffed animals, but Obi-wan could tell something was bothering him. Before broaching the topic, he pressed play on the movie. Both children were on their stomachs, feet waving in the air as they focused on the television. With their attention elsewhere, Obi-wan reached over until his fingertips brushed Anakin’s knee, brought up onto the mattress. His head whipped over, soft waves of hair flinging into his widened gaze. Obi-wan just gently patted the other side of the bed in front of the pillows with his hand, trying to smile as reassuring as possible.

He could almost see Anakin thinking, the cogs in his head turning before finally he moved to sit up against the pillows beside him. Obi-wan patted Anakin’s thigh, laughing quietly. “You look like a fish out of water. Relax.” 

Hair falling into his face, eyes half-closed, and hands limp in his lap, Anakin took a deep breath. His shoulders sagged, tension leaving his body as he forced himself to relax. “It’s almost overstimulating.” 

The twins are still entranced by the movie, and the sounds from it are loud enough to mask their parents’ quiet voices. Neither turns away from the screen to look back at the two adults. “You didn’t have to stay. They’d have understood.” 

Anakin gently shook his head, finally looking over at Obi-wan with a soft smile. He sure was beautiful, but that wasn’t much of a surprise. Long lashes slow against golden cheeks, bright blue eyes, and half falling in soft waves around his face. His hair was longer than it used to be and Obi-wan finds he rather likes it. “It’s just a lot to process. That doesn’t change how happy I am to be here.”

It’s Gawain who moves first, crawling up the bed and curling into Obi-wan’s side. His little fist is up against his cheek as he pinches it softly, eyes starting to droop as he tries his best to focus on the movie. It won’t be long before he’s out cold and Obi-wan will move the boy to lay on his chest. It was getting harder to do with the bigger the twins got, but it was still one of Gawain’s favorite places to nap. Running his fingers through Gawain’s locks, Obi-wan does pay attention to the movie. It seems nice so far, even if he still thinks the last toy story movie was more than enough of an ending. If anything the better animation is as good of a reason as any to at last give it a chance. 

He only takes his eyes off the television screen when Gracie’s head lifts up to block it. Obi-wan isn’t sure what the young girl plans to do exactly. Sometimes she curled up on the other side of him opposite her brother. Others she would just lay on the other pillow and drift off to sleep sucking her thumb. He’s genuinely surprised when she plops onto her knees just beside Anakin. Her hands fall to her thighs, big almost green eyes staring up at her other father with a child-like wonder Obi-wan hopes she never loses. “Can I have a cuddle?”

Anakin’s body tenses before he forces himself to visibly relax. Obi-wan swears there’s glistening around Anakin’s eyelashes as he slowly smiles and lifts his left arm. “Of course, Sweetie.” Gracie turns and falls back against the pillow and Anakin’s arm, wiggling until she’s comfy. There’s a warm content smile on her little face as Anakin pulls her closer with his arm. 

It’s a bit later after Gawain’s cheek is pressed into Obi-wan’s chest fast asleep, and Gracie is on her way out too, that Obi-wan notices the tear falling from Anakin’s chin. Obi-wan’s heart twinges and before he can stop himself his hand lifts to gently wipe away the next before it can fall all the way. Anakin’s eyes slowly shut, causing another tear to fall and Obi-wan lets out a gentle breath. “Oh, my sweet boy.” 

“I’m sorry I just-” His voice breaks and he gives up finishing his sentence, instead, leaning into the hand still cupping his cheek.

“It’s alright,” Obi-wan whispers, just in case Gracie isn’t asleep enough to not near them. “You already love them so much, Anakin.” 

“I don’t think I’ve loved anything as I do them before.” Comes the soft and warm confession, a whisper past his lips as he gazes down at their daughter still curled up into his side.

Obi-wan lets his hand finally fall, returning to rest on the bed between them. His smile is easy, warm, and inviting, “Welcome to fatherhood, my dear.”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres one more chapter before we do a little time jump :D I hope you enjoy them being domestic saps as much as I do


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-wan had this way about him to appear so elegant without much of an effort. Anakin had never understood it, merely revealed in the beauty of it, much like now. The older man was curled up on the other end of the sofa, blanket over his legs and a wine glass held so delicately between his fingers. His fingernails were painted a soft creme color, as they always had been over the years, neatly trimmed short. His hair was messed up from Gracie running her little fingers through it as she tugged his head down for a hug before bed. He still looked beautiful.

Anakin had met many people over the last few years learning from his Godfather, men and women of higher standing taught to be elegant and poised, and yet he was sure Obi-wan had them all beat. Then again, Anakin wasn't ashamed to say he was biased. He turned back to the photo album in his lap, smiling as his fingers rested on Gawain’s chubby cheek as a newborn. "They were so small." 

"Sometimes I really miss them being that small." Obi-wan let out a little laugh. "You wouldn't happen to know how to stop time, would you?" 

"Afraid not." Anakin loved the easiness of Obi-wan’s smile. It was so obvious that the man had finally found his place and was incredibly happy. He was relieved to see it, even if a very small part of him wished he was a part of that journey. "You could always have another."

Obi-wan hummed, nails gently tapping on the glass held between both hands in his lap. "If I found the right person, maybe. The baby fever isn’t bad enough yet, I don’t think. The pregnancy with the twins was difficult health-wise." 

He looked up quickly, photobook steady on his thighs by his palms. "How so?" 

"I had preeclampsia. It's a bit rare, but it's more common with multiple births and mine was a bit serious. It's why I was induced at just about eight months. The twins were healthy enough to be born then… the complications of carrying them longer outweighed them being born slightly premature." Obi-wan’s gaze was lowered into his lap. "If I were to carry another I'd also have a higher chance of developing it again." 

What could preeclampsia possibly be that having premature babies was less of a risk than Obi-wan dealing with the condition for another few weeks? "What is preeclampsia?"

"High blood pressure mostly, leg swelling, in less severe cases. I had bad headaches where even the faintest bit of light was excruciating, hard to keep things down, really bad fatigue. I bruised really easily. Would bump my elbow into the counter and it looked like someone had beat me. It never got to Eclampsia, with the seizures, but I wouldn't want to do it again without.. the father." Obi-wan sighed, placing his wine glass on the coffee table, and finally looked up at Anakin with a small smile. "My Dad helped a lot and Cody. He'd video chat me when he had time during his deployment." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Obi-wan." 

Anakin couldn't bear to look at him. Just another way he had failed Obi-wan. Not only had the man had to deal with the regular stress pregnancy puts on his body and the body dysmorphia he must have felt as his body changed, but he also had this condition. One he could have died from. On top of planning to raise two children without their other parent. He felt movement on the couch and before he could stop it, Obi-wan was grabbing both of his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like you needed to apologize. I don't blame you for not being there Anakin. You hadn't known." 

"I should've been." Obi-wan still gripped his prosthetic and the comfort of knowing he wasn’t appalled by it like most still easing some of his own guilt. His Godfather barely touched it, Padme still avoided it the best she could, and he would be a richer man if he got money every time he went to shake someone’s hand and they flinched as soon as their fingers touched the metal of his. Anakin wasn’t surprised by it though. Obi-wan had been through the entire recovery process of the accident and had always shown great care in making him feel like his prosthetic was alright.

"You're here now and that's what matters." Obi-wan let go of his left hand and gently tapped his chin, a big smile spreading on his face as their gazes connected once again. "You did amazing tonight. Think about that instead, alright?"

If Anakin was honest with himself, he hadn't been sure how well he did throughout the night. Sure, Gawain seemed happy as they had rebuilt his legos and Gracie had asked for a cuddle but did that mean he did well? Under Obi-wan’s warm gaze Anakin blushes, ducking his head shyly. "You really think so?"

He misses the feeling of Obi-wan’s hand against his chin as soon as the man pulls it away. "Yes, Anakin. I know that it must be hard for you to be called Mr. Anakin still, but you didn't let that show. You respected their boundaries. I could see how much you care with how you interacted with them, and they loved your bedtime story." 

He shook his head, shyness increasing with each kind word. "They were half asleep through it anyway. What would they know?" 

Obi-wan settled back against the couch but didn't make a move to return to the opposite end. He was close enough their shoulders were touching and that if Anakin wanted he didn't have far to reach to grab his hand. You know, if he wanted to hypothetically. "Well, I quite liked it." 

He followed the quiet admission by nudging their shoulders softly and Anakin felt a little dizzy. When the twins had asked for a bedtime story, he hadn't been sure what he was going to tell. Gracie had asked for a fairy tale in her gentle, drowsy voice as Obi-wan ran his hand over her hair. Anakin had then looked up at Obi-wan and took a chance at retelling their own love story, twisting it into a sort of fairy tale for their little girl with a happy ending much different than theirs. He had admitted things in the story that he hoped Obi-wan never made the connection to. After he was finished and the twins were left to sleep with their nightline on, Anakin had worried that Obi-wan would be angry or upset at his choice of story. "I'm glad." 

“Though, I’m not sure if I recall it being love at first sight.” Obi-wan had his eyebrow raised, a ghost of a smile on his lips when Anakin glanced at him. “I remember an angry teenager who wanted to be anywhere other than in that library while I tried to teach him geometry.”

“I wasn’t that bad!” Anakin scoffed, and then as Obi-wan laughed he pouted. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Obi-wan was still gleefully smiling, but the laughter had stopped. “You were cute with your angry eyebrows and all the smoldering.”

“Besides, it was love at first sight for me.” He cleared his throat softly. “Teenage me had it bad.” 

He froze as Obi-wan’s head gently rested against his shoulder. Slowly looking over he found light lashes brushing against his freckled cheeks and an easy smile pulled on his lips pink lips. “Adult you did, too.”

“Yeah,” He breathed out, fascinated with the way a bit of the man’s fringe fell into his eyes, swaying a bit, and focusing on not reaching to push it out of the way. Anakin closed his eyes quickly, the warm familiar feeling in his chest was a dangerous one, and he tried to not to get carried away in the comfort of Obi-wan being up against him. He had missed Obi-wan terribly, but the man seemed so happy now in the life he built by himself. Anakin didn’t want to impede that more than he already was. For all he knew, Obi-wan was currently seeing someone, maybe even someone serious. He wasn’t even sure if it wasn’t Cody still. The man took the kids to the Zoo by himself and picked them up from their school. Slept over and told the twins bedtime stories. Besides, he was still engaged to Padme and while it was a marriage of convenience, she still deserved his loyalty. He cared too much for her as a friend to betray her like that. He shouldn’t be getting annoyed with the thought of Obi-wan and Cody  _ maybe  _ being a thing. 

Besides, he missed having Obi-wan as his close friend more than anything else.

“One of their favorite stories is this one I tell them about a girl who wants to be a knight, feels like she is one, but only men are ever seen as them. With the help of a Prince, she finds the courage to change into who, He’s supposed to be.” Obi-wan’s hand is soft as it lands on Anakin’s knee, just a brief brush of his fingers. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much your support meant to my transition, or how it made me feel really seen.”

Anakin presses a kiss to his hair, resting his hand on top of Obi-wan’s just for a moment before removing it. “You never had to tell me. You being happy with who you are was what mattered.”

“I think I missed this the most.” Obi-wan let a little laugh, “You being my friend.”

“Well, we’re going to have to be if we’re to do this parenting thing right.”

“That’s true.”

“Besides, I missed this too.” Wiggling a little, he managed to get his wallet from his jacket pocket and after a breath, he opened it to reveal the picnic photo. Holding it out he smiled, even if he missed Obi-wan’s warmth against him. “I’ve kept a bit of you with me. I remember that day very vividly because, for the first time in months, you weren’t curled up in baggy clothes trying to have them swallow you whole.”

Obi-wan brushed the corners with his thumbs gently, a little breath leaving his lips. “You still have this? After all these years?” 

“You’re rather hard to forget, Obi-wan.” 

The picture is gently returned, Obi-wan’s fingers lingering on it for a moment before he pulled them away. Anakin raises his eyebrow as Obi-wan’s hands lift to his collar, but his curious amused expression falls as soon as the ring is pulled from under his sweater. It bounced on his chest for a moment before his hands dropped the golden chain completely. “You are too, Anakin.”

Before he can think too much about it, a small voice from behind them has Obi-wan up and pulling away quickly. Anakin looks over his shoulder to find Gawain, little fist pinching his cheek and robot tight to his chest. “Daddy?”

Obi-wan scoops the boy up as he gets close enough, cupping the back of his head and kissing his cheek. “What’s wrong, Pumpkin?”

“Bad dream.”

Gawain nuzzles his cheek into Obi-wan’s shoulder, little cheeks damp with already shed tears. They’re headed up the stairs when the man turns and gives a little smile. “I’ll be right back.”

\-----

When Obi-wan finally returned, it had started to softly rain outside. The raindrops pattering against the roof and windows. It was getting a bit late, but he had nothing planned tomorrow. He wondered if Obi-wan did, but with how the man was on his third glass of wine, Anakin doubted it. Even with the fact that the man held his alcohol better than anyone Anakin’s ever met, he never drank when he had important things to do the following day. "Do you want to see it?" 

“It?”

"Their birth. It's not graphic or anything, my Dad took it from his spot to my left." Obi-wan chuckled then, "I think I bruised his arm with how many times I had to punch him. Kept wanting to get the full picture. If you know what I mean."

It wasn't the same as being there in the room, holding Obi-wan’s hand and coaching him through it, but it was more than Anakin had been expecting. "I'd like that." 

"I'll be right back." Obi-wan untangled himself from his blanket and disappeared into the dimly lit office in the corner. Anakin could see the blue light and faintly heard the whirl as a computer was started. In the time the man was away, Anakin returned to the photo album in his lap. It made sense that they'd be small as they were, twins, and premature. In a way, he was a bit relieved he hadn't needed to see them that small and fragile. He knew his anxiety would've been horrible during it. 

He had seen many photos beforehand. The collection of ultrasound photos, from the first to the last at 35 weeks. He had started at the back of the book, showing the twins fourth birthday the year before, and worked his way back in time. Watching them go from laughing four-year-olds to crawling toddlers and finally to small babes nuzzled in someone's arms. Now that he had gone through the book once, he had gone back through slowly, focusing on the photos more closely than he had the first time around. The next photo was similar to the one he had seen at Qui-gon’s, but it looked later than that one had been taken. It was still a hospital room, that was for certain. Obi-wan’s hair wasn't curled and damp, he didn't look as exhausted. He was wearing his own clothes. A mug was on the table just barely in the shot, probably tea if Anakin had to guess. One twin was resting against Obi-wan’s propped up thighs with a hand on their tummy as he fed them a bottle. The other was curled up in his arms, little face red in the photo. 

The next made Anakin’s heart hurt a little, at how tiny and pink the babies were as they rested on Obi-wan’s bare chest. He was so caught up in the photo and his thoughts he failed to notice Obi-wan had returned. "Ah, that's them in the NICU, before they were deemed ready to come home."

"Were they there long?"

"Two weeks." Obi-wan carefully sat back down and it's then Anakin notices the cd case in his hand. "They had to check their breathing and if they could latch properly, but overall they were alright. They didn't leave the apartment until winter broke though." 

"Is that it?" 

"Oh, heh yeah." He offered it with a kind smile. "I figured you could watch it when you were ready to and that you might like a copy."

"Thank you." He slipped the newly acquired DVD into his jacket pocket from its resting place behind him on the back of the couch. The silence that fell between them was easy and comfortable, reminding Anakin of all the nights they spent in that small apartment living room, Obi-wan grading on the couch, and him tinkering on the floor. Flipping through the photobook was like looking in on the life he should have had, seeing moments where he could picture himself fitting into it, but also an odd sense of coming home.

His favorite photo he found wasn't even when the twins were born. He recognized the plants around Obi-wan as the ones in Qui-gon’s indoor garden, dark green and soft pinks. The warm sunlight filtering over his skin makes his auburn hair and freckles almost glow. His hands were resting below his round stomach, t-shirt loose around his shoulders but tight over his belly, with his legs crisscrossed under him. He's smiling though, so beautiful it makes Anakin’s heartache, eyes downcast at his bump. It must have been near the end of his pregnancy with how big his belly was. He knew how hard the pregnancy was for Obi-wan, but in this photo, he didn’t look like he was in pain or experiencing preeclampsia symptoms. He looks beautiful, breathtaking, and purely glowing. He finally looks up from the photo to gently look up at Obi-wan. "Were you happy when you found out?"

"Hmm?" Obi-wan lifts his head from his palm, eyes soft and a bit drowsy. "Oh. Eventually. It was rough in the beginning, but I am glad you gave me them Anakin."

"I am too."

He hadn't noticed his fingers were resting on the photo until Obi-wan asked, amusement evident in his voice, "Would you like that photo?" 

"Oh, could I?" He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, even more so when Obi-wan chuckled. "It's um nice. You look real uh nice in it."

"Thank you, but I look huge in that photo. Was the day before I was induced." Obi-wan huffed before scooting closer to remove the photo, placing it in Anakin’s palm. "You can have as many of them as you'd like." 

"Thanks."

In the end, he settled on a few ultrasound photos that Obi-wan had extras of, one of the twins crawling in the backyard, and one from their last birthday party. Obi-wan gave him a long hug before saying goodnight and Anakin found himself sitting in the driveway wishing he didn’t have to leave at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Qui-Gon's birthday party was early November, a small get together held at his home. Anakin was nervous about going, but Obi-wan had given him the invite and the twins had been so excited for him to come. Luckily, the weather was nice enough for the grill outback to still be used. Obi-wan’s older brother was currently manning it, flipping burgers as they sizzled carefully. He wasn’t sure where the other man was. The last he saw of him he was slipping out of the house with more hotdogs, but through the windows, he couldn’t see his telltale sign of auburn hair. He sipped at his lemonade and smiled as Cody tried his best to include him in conversation. Most of these people Anakin remembered meeting once upon a time, except a few older people Qui-gon apparently met at his chess club down at the senior center. That also meant that most of them knew the gist of the twin’s other father not being in the picture for the last five years. Anakin never thought he’d be relieved to have Cody in his proverbial corner.

He gave a glance to where he last saw his kids, and once he was sure they were alright kicking the soccer ball around the yard with their cousins, tried to pick up the conversation happening around him. Obi-wan’s sister in law across from him was talking about muffins apparently. Cody seemed like he’d rather be talking about anything else, but he was still smiling and giving little comments here and there. Qui-Gon's loud laughter carried through the closed back door, telling Anakin that he had more than just a beer or two so far. He tapped his fingers against the side of his glass, leg jigging as usual.

A tiny voice was called out ‘Pa’, but Anakin didn’t look up. To his kids, he was still Mr. Anakin. It wasn’t until Cody elbowed him in the side he looked up wit ha glare at the man. “What?” 

The bastard had the audacity to look amused. “I believe Gracie’s calling for you.” 

Anakin whipped his head to the right, eyes wide, and his heart beating quickly. Sure enough, coming closer through the left open back door was Gracie. Her left hand was gently held up by her wrist, face covered in little tears as she cried. Anakin knelt to her height quickly, taking her hand into his to get a better look. From the looks of it she must have fallen and scraped it somehow, but that didn’t matter then. He needed to clean it and put something over it to protect it from infection. He scooped her up, holding her close to carry her into the bathroom down the hall. Her jacket was removed after she was set on the sink’s edge. The first aid kit was taken from under the sink, opened onto the top of the closed toilet seat. The water was made warm before he wiped her tears from her cheeks. “It’s alright, Sweetie. I got you. I just have to clean this.”

“It hurts.”

“It’ll feel better in a minute. Lemme see it.” She sucked in a breath as the water ran over her hand, little lip trembling but no more tears fell. Once the dirt and gravel were washed away, he grabbed a towel to pat it dry. Without the blood, the scrapes didn’t look too bad, but it was too big for a regular band-aid. Using some of the cottage bandages in the first aid kit, he wrapped it gently around her small palm. Once taped securely, he pressed a kiss against the fabric with a smile. “That better?”

“Yes.” He used the end of his shirt to finish wiping her tears dry, warmth descending over him as she smiled. “Thank you, Pa.”

With a little help, she hopped down from the sink and headed from the bathroom. She would be alright, and it was then it really dawned on him. Gracie had called him Pa. Not Mr. Anakin. For the first time since they knew of their father-daughter relationship. He half-closed the door and leaned heavily on the white counter of the sink, laughing almost giddy even as the tears started to form in his eyes. He almost didn’t believe Gracie had called him Pa, but he knew she had. 

When the door began to open, he quickly wiped his eyes and called out, “Occupied.”

Obi-wan’s head popped through the door’s opening, a warm smile gracing his face. “May I come in?”

“I’m okay.”

The man still stepped the rest of the way in, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wood, arms loose over his chest as he cocked his head to the side. “Anakin, it’s alright.”

“She called me Pa, Obi-wan. Pa.”

Obi-wan softly grinned. “I know. She just told me her Pa fixed her booboo.”

He wiped his eyes quickly, even if he knew it was no use trying to hide his tears. Obi-wan could see them clear as day with how close they were in the small bathroom. “Did you know? That she was... Going to call me that?”

Obi-wan stepped closer, gently touching Anakin’s fingers as his hand rested at his side. “I figured it’d be soon. She asked about the options she could call you. I thought Pa was a nice one. They both liked it.”

Before he could think more about that, Obi-wan was closing the little distance between them, curling one hand around the back of his neck to tug his head down. Obi-wan had always had a sort of sixth sense when it came to know when he was about to break. Anakin let himself accept the comfort, falling into the warm, familiar embrace and pressing his nose into Obi-wan’s neck. “Oh, Ani. I told you it’d all work out. You’re their Pa.”

“I know I just-” His voice cracked and he gave up trying to finish his thought out loud. 

He felt Obi-wan’s fingers moving through his hair and if he really thought about it, he probably should feel embarrassed for how often Obi-wan had comforted him through his tears over mundane events. But he didn’t feel embarrassed. Not over the first time the twins wanted a cuddle or the first time Gracie called him Pa and not Mr. Anakin. When he finally lifted his head, Obi-wan cupped his cheek, smiling. “You’re so sweet. Ani. What am I to do with you?”

\----

Obi-wan had to admit that administrative life looked good on Cody. It gave him a steady enough schedule and actual off days, but mostly active-duty deployments weren’t hanging over his head ready to fall at any moment. Without that added stress, his shoulders weren’t as tense, he smiled a lot more, and if Obi-wan was selfish enough to admit, it also meant he was around more as a Godfather to the twins. It wasn’t every year the man was stateside for their birthday, let alone the rest of the holiday season, but this year he’d be there for all of it. The twins were currently running around the backyard, the fresh layer of snow being tossed around as their high pitched giggles traveled through the glass of the backdoor. After checking on them, he turned back toward their birthday party plans. 

Cody huffed as he pushed over the pamphlet again, fingertipless gloved hands curling around a steaming cup of coffee. “The ice skating rink?”

“Anakin took us a few weeks ago and they loved it.” It was nice to find something both the twins enjoyed that they could all do together. Anakin had always enjoyed ice skating, even if he despised the cold temperature of the rink or outside when the lake froze over. While both children had trouble in the beginning after a few spills across the ice and a bit of tears, they had gotten the hang of it. In the end, they had stood between them, all holding hands in a line. “It’s just a small thing. They invited their two closest friends, and their parents are coming too.”

“You know how much the cold disagrees with me.” 

Obi-wan’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, patting the back of Cody’s hand as he rested it on the top of the dining table. “Then you really shouldn’t have settled in Boston, my dear.” 

Over the rim of his coffee, Cody gave a soft grin. “Well, a scrawny white boy I’m very fond of happens to live here. Had to stick around for him, you see, and his mini-mes.” 

“Scrawny!” He huffed, indignant as Cody laughed, placing his coffee mug on the table. “How rude! I remember many times I protected you!” 

“Alright, fair point.” Cody flipped his hand, giving Obi-wan’s a soft squeeze. “How about, scrawny with a mean right hook.”

“Good and don’t you forget it!” Obi-wan pulled his hand back and returned it to rest against his laptop’s edge. His eyebrow was raised as he asked his friend, “Should I expect a plus one?”

The other man only hummed, coffee back into his hands as he sipped at it slowly. His dark eyes were out the window over Obi-wan’s shoulder, more than likely keeping an eye out on the twins still rolling in the snow. “Put me down for one. Just in case they make it stateside in time.” 

Writing a plus one by Cody’s name, Obi-wan quietly asked, “Do I know them?”

“We’ll just have to see.”

Just then the door was pulled open, freezing air swirling into the warmth of the house as two very bundled up children tracked snow onto the floor. Their little faces were red, noses especially, but both were grinning widely. Obi-wan snorted as he reached behind him to slide the door close again, immediately finding his fingers on the closest twin’s jacket to help undress them. “Did you two have fun?”

“Yeah!” Gawain shook himself causing his hat to go flying and the rest of the snow on him to fall off around him. Obi-wan sighed softly before continuing to undress Gracie. Once she was down to her leggings and t-shirt, he placed her snowsuit and gloves near the door to be hung up later. Gawain was next, taking a bit longer with how much he wiggled during the process. 

Gracie skipped over to the couch, jumping onto the surface and pulling the thick blanket from the top over her. Her head popped up over the top, half wrapped in the fabric as she grinned. “Daddy, hot cocoa?” 

“I’ll get it, Sweetie.” Cody pushed off from the table with a little smile and Obi-wan was forever grateful for him. 

“Many mallows please!” 

“I know, Baby.”

Once Gawain was undressed, Obi-wan patted his butt gently. “Go get warm with your sister. I’ll be over in a second, Pumpkin.”

Glancing into the kitchen Cody already had two mugs sitting on the counter, so Obi-wan gathered up their damp snowsuits and boots and carried them up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once they were hanging over the shower curtain, he returned to assist Cody with the cocoa. The twins were snuggled on the couch, Spongebob on the TV, probably thanks to their Godfather too. The cream was still heating up on the stove from the looks of things, Cody gently chopping the chocolate on the cutting board on the kitchen island. It was easy to slip in and assist Cody exactly where he needed him to. Over their years their friendship had grown to a place when it came to many things they didn’t need to speak to communicate, especially when it came to doing something for the twins. 

Obi-wan sprinkled a little cinnamon into the cream and a bit of milk, circling slowly until Cody stepped over to slide the chocolate chunks into the heated liquid. “You know, I have packets in the cabinet.” 

Cody bumped their shoulders, grinning, “Yeah, but this is better.”

“You spoil them.” He shook his head with a fond little chuckle. “Go on. I’ll finish this.”

Obi-wan looked away from the pot to watch Cody happily go over to the twins. He was so good with them, always had been, but it never ceased to surprise him every time he watched the man interact with his children. Gawain screeched as he was heaved up into Cody’s arms, little limbs wiggling as he laughed with glee. Cody blew kisses onto his tummy, grinning as the boy reacted. He tossed Gawain softly back onto the couch, making him laugh even harder. Gracie was next, but instead of sprawling out she lifted up, curling her fingers tight in Cody’s dark curls. She pressed what looked like a very wet kiss to his cheek. The last thing he saw before he turned back was Cody being tugged onto the couch, his deep laughter rumbling as was half attacked by the twins.

After a few more minutes and a couple of test tastes, Obi-wan deemed the hot chocolate finished. He carefully poured some for the twins and then separated the rest in two for himself and Cody. Ice cubes were tossed into each of the children's, stirring for a few moments before the marshmallows were added, with extra for Gracie. He was just twisting the lids onto the top when his phone chimed in his back pocket. He rolled his eyes as he answered, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tossed a few marshmallows into Cody’s cup. “Finally returning my call from this morning, huh Ani?” 

_ “I was in meetings all day. I swear this old man is trying to kill me.”  _ Anakin huffed, but his voice was light and bright. “ _ How are the babes?” _

_ “ _ Currently?” Obi-wan stirred his own cocoa and gave a glance to the couch, Anakin humming in agreement in his ear. “They’re conquering Cody on the couch.”

“ _ Ah, I forgot it was Monday.”  _ His tone of voice was odd, but he was probably just tired. “ _ And to answer your voicemail, can I bring Padme?” _

The spoon clinked against the side as he dropped it into the liquid, fumbling up to catch the phone before it slipped from his shoulder. Of course, he figured he’d have to meet the woman eventually, especially the more comfortable the twins got being with Anakin alone. Problem was, somehow eventually hadn’t processed in his mind to mean in about a week and a half. “That’s fine.”

“ _ She just really wants to meet them, but I didn’t want to assume.”  _ Wherever Anakin was, there were many loud background noises. “ _ Are you sure?” _

“She’s going to be your wife. They’ll have to meet her eventually.” Obi-wan swallowed thickly, forcing himself to ignore the heaviness in his chest. He had 5 years to get over the fact Anakin was getting married to someone else. He shouldn’t be so affected by this woman still, even just the mention of her. Granted, the last two and a half months of getting to know Anakin again did nothing to fix the ugly feeling in his chest.

“ _ Okay, great! I have to get back into this partner meeting, but,”  _ Anakin huffed quietly, teeth chattering slightly, “ _ It’s so fucking cold, Jesus Christ.” _

Obi-wan snorted, knowing just how much Anakin hated Boston winters, and then prompting the man. “But?”

_ “I’ll be there for dinner tonight. Still need me to bring Apple juice?”  _

“Yes, please.”

_ “Goodbye, tell them I love them.” _

“I will. See you later.” The call ended a moment later and slowly he slid the phone back into his back pocket. It’s a warm hand sliding across his back that makes Obi-wan look up from the counter. Standing there is Cody, concern vivid on his handsome features. He gently shakes his head. “Later.”

“I’ll keep you to that.” Obi-wan knew he would without a doubt Cody would, but until then they each grabbed two cocoas and headed toward the couch, where both twins impatiently were waiting for their sweet treat. Gawain climbing into his lap almost immediately was the perfect distraction to the impending first meeting of Anakin’s new partner. Especially when he kept trying to steal his Daddy’s marshmallows as if he didn’t have his own. 


	16. Chapter 16

Usually, on Saturday mornings, Obi-wan took advantage of not needing to go to work and slept until one of the twins woke him up. While he had an alarm set, most of the time one or both of the twins beat the clock. This Saturday morning, however, he made sure to wake up a little earlier than normal to make the twins something special for their birthday breakfast. Slipping down the hall, the twins' door let out a soft squeak as he pushed it open, but neither twin rustled in their beds from the noise. Gawain was still scrunched up, butt in the air and cheek squished against his pillow. Gracie’s left arm was hanging from her bed, curls falling into her face as she managed to suck her other thumb. The door was pulled close with another squeak, before he made his way down the stairs, the fabric of his robe swishing between his calves as he moved.

First things first, Ceethree’s cage was uncovered by the thick blanket. He grinned as the golden macaw started dancing happily, moving closer to the main door. “Good morning, Sweets. Did you have a good night? Uh-huh? Yeah, hello.” 

A scoop of food was gently placed in his bowl and his water bowl was unhooked from the side of the cage to be cleaned. Obi-wan left the door open, allowing Ceethree to climb up onto the perch on the top. He held out his arm and chuckled at how quickly the parrot moved over. His nails would need clipping soon and his beak would need to be trimmed by the looks of things. While scratching the lifted feathers on the top of his head, Obi-wan quietly asked, “Want to help with breakfast, Sweets?”

“Ceethree help, Ceethree help.” 

Moving the bird to his right shoulder was easy, getting him to not pluck at his hair was a lot harder. Eventually, he stopped, if only to focus on the pieces of fruit he was being offered every so often. Obi-wan could feel the juice drip onto his shoulder every so often, but that was alright. Ceethree helping with breakfast usually meant him dancing on the counter and flapping his wings while he sang or whistled, but today it seemed the parrot was content bobbing his head as he whistled perched on his shoulder. 

Obi-wan decided that cinnamon roll waffles were a good decision for breakfast. If the twins' inner clock was on time, which it usually was, he had an hour before Gracie would come shuffling down the stairs looking for him. He could do it, theoretically. Even if he was sure the twins would enjoy banana pancakes just the same, it was the thought that counted, right.

\-----

He was just putting the last waffle onto the plate when the first telltale sounds of the twins waking up could be heard. He set them on the table in front of their chairs before jogging up the steps. When he pushed open their bedroom door again, Gracie was sitting up in her bed, hair in disarray and little hands rubbing at her eyes. It took her a moment to notice him, but once she did she gave a sleepy grin. “Daddy~”

“Happy birthday, Princess.” She climbed up onto her knees to throw her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder as he returned the soft embrace. After getting a kiss on the forehead, Gracie shuffled out of the room toward the bathroom, one sock hanging half off her foot. Obi-wan took the two steps across the rug and gently sat on the edge of Gawain’s bed to pat softly against his bottom still up in the air. “Pumpkin, it’s time to wake up.”

Gawain snuggled his face into his pillow, incoherent noises rumbling from him as did soft whines. Obi-wan ran his fingers through his son’s locks and smiled, warmth filling him at how adorable the boy could be. “I made waffles.” 

The speed at which the boy’s eyes snapped open made Obi-wan snort and be completely reminded of Anakin. His hair was stuck up on end, eyes were barely open, and Obi-wan was positive he was trying to say waffles but Gawain’s speech was slurred. Shaking his head, Obi-wan scooped the boy up. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

Gawain, being the snuggle monster that he always was in the morning, laid his head on Obi-wan’s shoulder and curled his fingers into his father’s shirt. Once Gracie returned and realized her brother was being carried, she silently held up her arms too. It wasn’t very often he was able to carry both of them anymore at the same time, but with a little help from Gracie standing on the bed, he managed to get a good grip on them both. As they headed down the stairs, Gracie quietly mumbled, “Is Pa coming over?” 

“He’ll be at your party later.” As he stepped off the last step, his cell phone in his robe pocket began to ring. After setting Gracie on her seat, he wiggled it out. Anakin’s name flashed on top of the screen and with a small smile he placed the phone down on the table in front of Gracie. “Talk to your Pa, Princess, while I get your drinks.” 

Gawain clung tighter and let out a soft whine when his father tried to set him down on his chair, so instead of fighting it, Obi-wan adjusted him on his hip and headed into the kitchen. Gracie happily exclaimed, “Hi Pa!”

Gracie was going on and on to her other father over the phone, so quickly that Obi-wan was lost within a few seconds of half-listening. He shook his head fondly and lifted one of the sippy cups up. “Think you can hold this for me Pumpkin?”

His arm came out to curl around the cup, holding it close to his chest without lifting his head from Obi-wan’s shoulder. “‘Tanks Daddy.” 

Returning to the table, Gawain reluctantly sat in his chair, the pout on his face melting away only after his waffle was returned to him after being cut into pieces. Obi-wan did the same to Gracie’s, pushing the plate back over just as the little girl happily said, “I love you too, Pa.” 

The phone was then placed lightly into Obi-wan’s awaiting palm. Usually, it would be passed to Gawain, but with the boy shoving waffles into his face at an alarming and disconcerting speed, he instead put it between his ear and shoulder. “Good morning, Anakin.” 

_ “Oh, hello Obi-wan. Is Gawain not awake yet?” _

“He is, barely.” Anakin laughed quietly on the other end, and it was easy for the smile to pull on Obi-wan’s lips. “I’m surprised you’re up at this hour if I'm at all honest.”

“ _ Oh ha ha, very funny.”  _ By the sounds of things in the background, bedsheets were rustling and the man was barely awake himself. “ _ I have to pick up the cake, remember? And I didn’t want to be late.” _

“The party isn’t until noon.” But still the fact that Anakin was so worried about getting the cake and being on time for the party warmed Obi-wan up inside. At the soft call of Daddy, he looked over toward Gawain. The boy had his plate clean, both hands held up and stickiness visible in the soft light of the room. “Gawain just finished. Let me wipe him clean and you can talk to him, okay?”

_ “Alright, thank you.” _

Discarding the phone on the table, he pushed away from the table. A towel hanging over the oven was grabbed, slightly dampened, before he was kneeling in front of his son with a smile. “You’re so messy, baby.” 

“Waffles were good, Daddy. Thank you.”

Gawain’s face scrunched as it was gently wiped clean, but he beamed as the phone was handed to him. “Go on. Your Pa is waiting.”

The boy hopped down off the chair carefully and disappeared around the couch happily answering whatever question Anakin may have had for him. It was all different than any of the other birthdays, but it was a good difference. After breakfast was cleaned up, it was time for baths and picking out what they wished to wear, and trying so hard not to mess it up before leaving for the party. Normal things with two now five-year-olds.

Wait, they were five now. Obi-wan slowly turned away from the sink, leaning back and gazing over the kitchen island at his children. They were getting so big. Soon they’d be going to school for the full day. They were so bright and beautiful. It was hard to believe they were ever as small as they were in that hospital. He knew logically that all children grew. They had to because one day they’d grow up and leave to live their lives, but he couldn’t help himself from being caught by such thoughts every once in a while. 

So, he ignored the dishes in the sink for the moment, walking over to run a hand over Gracie’s curls and smile as she looked up at him at the touch. A kiss was pressed to her cheek and she wiggled with a laugh at his beard scratched against her skin. It reminded him of all the kisses blown on their tummies, them wiggling and laughing at how his beard felt, gripping his hair with tiny hands. “When you’re done, do you want to have a bath in the jacuzzi?”

“Big bathtub?”

“Yes, Princess.” 

\-------

Obi-wan knew Anakin had arrived when the twins jumped from the booth and dashed out of the party room. Turning away from the snacks he was laying out, he could see Anakin kneeling on the dark carpet outside of the big windows, a twin in each arm. Gift bags were discarded on either side of him. Knowing they were alright, he returned to finish setting up the snacks. It was only then that he realized someone had entered the room. “Where did you want the cake?” 

The bag of pretzels was set against the blue of the tablecloth as he took in the sight of the very pretty brunette standing at the end of the table with the twin's cake held over her two arms. “Just there, thank you.” 

After it was set down and out of her hands, she held one out. “I’m Padme. It’s nice to finally meet you, Obi-wan.” 

Once upon a time, one too many whiskeys down, he had looked up Padme Amidala. At the time, to see the woman Anakin had chosen over his children. She was just as beautiful as then, if not more mature. In all white, her dark curls stood out even more. There was a polished elegance to her being, a warmth that was hard to explain by just looking at her, and once again Obi-wan is reminded of how he felt that night he first saw her picture. Before he could get too lost in his own thoughts, he took her hand gently. He wasn’t sure how he felt about meeting her, not really. After letting her hand go, he softly laughed. “The way you say that I’m almost afraid of what Anakin has told you.” 

“Only good things. I promise.” Her big, outer coat was pulled off and hung over one arm as she gave a little grin. How much had Anakin told her? What had he told her? There was so much history between the two of them that only got more complicated with them figuring out how to co-parent as they were. As much as it was awkward for Obi-wan, it had to be as equally so for her. 

“There’s skate rental just down the hall. We have the ice rink all to ourselves until three.” The twins had been asking nonstop about when they could finally get on the ice and Obi-wan hoped maybe Anakin could take them out while he finished setting up before the rest of the guests arrived. 

The pretzels were finally in the bowl, bag crumpled and thrown away, before Anakin and the twins entered the room again. Obi-wan gently took the gift bags without a word, letting the children take all of their Pa’s attention. “Can we go skating now, Daddy? Please?”

Gawain tugged at his hand, half pouting up at him. Obi-wan ran a hand over his hair, and hummed, flicking his eyes up at Anakin for a moment. “If your Pa agrees to go with you.” 

“We’ll go right after you meet someone special, Sweets.” Obi-wan swallowed thickly as Anakin reached for Padme’s hand, leading her over to meet the children. He didn’t want to watch, to see the two of them interacting together, but he had to know how his kids reacted. Knowing Anakin was with someone else, set to marry someone else, was different than watching the man be familiar with another. “This is my fiance, Padme.”

“Fi...ance?” Gracie slowly tried to repeat the word, nose scrunching at how odd it was.

“She’s to be my wife. We’re getting married.”

Gawain frowned, bright eyes flicking over to Obi-wan’s for a moment before settling on the two adults before him. “You aren’t going to Marry Daddy?” 

All eyes quickly fall on Obi-wan as the water he was trying to swallow gets caught in his throat, loud coughing and choking sound filling the tense air of the room. He wheezes, waving off Anakin’s concerned expression as he wipes his mouth with a nearby napkin. “I’m fine, just caught off guard.” 

He tosses the damp napkin away before kneeling in front of Gawain, smiling as the boy places both hands into his. “I deeply care for your Pa and we will always be here for the both of you, but he’s with Padme, Pumpkin.” 

“But I thought-” Abruptly Gawain stops, brows furrowing as his pout deepens. 

“What, baby?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Gawain, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

His eyes flick up over Obi-wan’s head before he leans close to whisper in his ear. “Not here.” 

“Alright,” With a soft sigh, Obi-wan rose, tugging Gawain close with a hand on the back of his head. “I apologize.”

Padme didn’t look as bothered as Obi-wan expected her to be as she hooked her arm with Anakin’s and leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s alright. It’s a lot to take it.” 

It only took a moment to send the kids off to take their shoes off and wait for their skates to be put on. Padme left to get her and Anakin skates, leaving just the two of them still standing by the cake. Anakin’s cheeks had extra color to them, hand in his pocket as Obi-wan asked, “Do you mind taking them out on the ice? They’ve been asking me since we arrived.” 

“I got them, don’t worry.” 

“Thank you, Anakin.” He turned back to finish the last bit of the snacks and drinks then, only stopping for a moment to check on the other man as he settled on the floor in front of the twins to change their shoes. The first few guests should start arriving soon. The decorations were already put up and the table cloths were already spread across the setup tables. As Anakin slowly led the twins out of the room on their covered skates, Obi-wan was once again thankful to have another set of hands. It was far easier to set up a party when one didn’t have to worry too much about the children.

If only he could stop his mind from overanalyzing Gawain’s innocent mistake or the flush across Anakin's expression every time their eyes accidentally met across the room since. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are having a great, and safe, holiday season. I apologize for the long wait. I hurt my back really bad earlier this month and it's made sitting for long periods of time really painful. But I'm getting better and I'm happy I've gotten something to post.
> 
> Have a wonderful day and thank you for reading~


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-wan leaned heavily on his elbows resting on the thick barrier between the carpeted walkway and the rink stands. Anakin was holding Gracie close to his chest, speeding across the ice with a gleeful holler. Gawain was standing by the edge, small hand in Padme’s. It was obvious he still was unsure about the woman, but the barrier was still a little too high for him to hold onto while he waited for his turn. A part of Obi-wan was tense and full of nerves watching Anakin speed around with their daughter. One wrong move or a chip in the ice could end badly for each of them. The other part of him was smiling and warm seeing the beautiful happiness erupting on the two of their faces and the bubbling laughter mingling together. Eventually, Anakin finished the lap and stopped beside Padme and Gawain. Gracie kissed her Pa’s cheek before she was set carefully on the ice. Gawain grinned, arms high above his head until his father picked him up. He was snug on Anakin’s hip, arms around his neck and happily saying, go go Pa over and over again, until finally, they pushed from the edge across the ice. 

Gracie seemed to like Padme, at least more than her brother. While their Pa skated around with Gawain, she took Padme’s hand and began to slowly skate away from the edge. She was more confident on her skates, growing more confident with each moment she was on them. Obi-wan would eventually go and skate too, but that’d be after the last guest arrived. Leave it to Cody to finally bring a plus one and end up being late all in the same day. Just when he was going to give up on the man and call people up for pizza and cake, the door to the right squeaks loudly. Even before Obi-wan can look he hears a voice he hasn’t for some time. “Now, that sure is a sad-looking white boy.” 

He turned quickly, hair falling into his face as he steadied himself with his left hand. Standing there was Cody, but more importantly so was Rex. With a few steps, he was pulling the younger Fett close by a hand on the back of his neck. As Rex returned the embrace, he quietly said, “That’s much better.”

He hadn’t seen Rex in over a year since he was sent on a long deployment overseas. While they had ended things between them mutually, they had still broken up. Rex had been the first person he had dated after Anakin. The first of many things after Anakin. He wasn’t so sure that if the other man wasn’t in the military that they would have ended at all. They had only been together for just shy of six months, but they had found love in their own sort of way and it was so good to see him, let alone hug him again. “Welcome home.” 

Rex’s arms tightened around his waist, nose pushing into the curve of his neck at the words. It was a few more moments before they finally parted. They both refused to acknowledge the role of Cody clearing his throat had to do with it. 

\-----

Anakin let Gawain down, watching as the boy pushed away towards his sister and their friend Han. Padme let go of Gracie’s hand once she was reunited with her brother, bumping shoulders with Anakin as she turned to a stop beside him. “They’re very sweet kids, Ani.” 

“Yeah, Obi-wan has done really well with them.” At the man’s name, Anakin looks up to where he had last remembered seeing him, only to have to search. When he finally finds the speck of auburn hair is pulling away from a very tight embrace. From this distance, Anakin can only tell it’s a Fett, but which is hard to tell. He had met Cody’s father a few times and his brothers slightly more than that. All of them looked as if they were direct clones of their father, with all of them in the armed services in some form of way. While still looking at the trio of men up by the door, Anakin softly comments, “Gracie seems to like you.” 

“I think she’s just happy to not be the only girl anymore.”

“Maybe.”

“Who’s that up with Obi-wan?” 

The trio was slowly moving across the walkway toward the party room. Obi-wan was between the two Fetts, arms hooked with each of theirs. “The one on the right is the twins’, Godfather Cody.” Squinting slightly, he managed to make out a few more details on the further Fett brother. “I believe that’s Cody’s twin Rex.”

“Oh, that’s the famous Cody.” Anakin scrunched up his nose at her comment and made Padme quietly chuckle. It seemed she was in a teasing mood. “He seems cute. Maybe I should go and say hello.”

“Uh-huh.” He smiled when she hooked their arms again, laughing as she hip-checked him. “You’re a bad example for the kiddos, being a bully.” 

\-------

Lighting the candles had taken longer than originally planned because of a case of a missing lighter. If it wasn’t for Rex pulling one out of one of his many pockets, they’d have to resort to going to buy one at a local gas station. Gawain was half hiding behind his sister as they sat at the end of the table being sung happy birthday. He never much liked the attention the song brought, but once it was over he blew out the candles with his sister just the same, a tiny grin on his face. “What piece do you two want?”

Gawain’s quiet reply could barely be heard over the rest of the party. “A middle please Daddy.”

“Alright, and you Princess?”

“I want my name.” 

Obi-wan gently touched Anakin’s elbow, holding out the knife handle toward him with a smile with his other hand. “Mind cutting the cake, Ani?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

He held onto Anakin’s hips to steady them both as he slipped by him to grab more plates. Once they were placed near the other man on the table, the knife began to cut through the cake. For each piece placed, Obi-wan grabbed a scoop of ice cream and a spoon, before handing it out down the table. When they got to the pieces that the twins wanted, he made sure there was a napkin tucked into the collar of their shirts. They had managed to keep their clothes clean, surprisingly, and just for a few moments, Obi-wan had hoped the luck would continue. 

Before he knew it a piece of cake was placed before him and there wasn’t a person waiting for it. Anakin chuckled to his right as he stabbed the top of the cake with a plastic fork. “Go sit down and have some cake, Obi-wan.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” It was a middle piece, with as little icing as he could manage, just like how he liked it. Too much icing overpowered the cake and with how much Anakin liked to tease him about it, he was still surprised the man remembered. 

\-----

Obi-wan set the cooled down cocoa onto the bench beside him before returning his hand to rest by his other hand under Gawain curled up on his lap. The little boy snuggled closer, little sniffles barely there, but enough to still be felt as Obi-wan held him. He had fallen, scraping his palms pretty good. He’d be alright, but he wasn’t ready to put his skates back on and go back on the ice just yet. “Thanks, Daddy.” 

“It’s there if you want more, Pumpkin.” Obi-wan gently kissed Gawain’s hair and patted his butt, gazing back out onto the ice. It was easy to find Anakin near the far wall, holding onto Gracie’s hand as they slowly made their way around the rink. Every so often the man would lift his gaze and grin when their eyes caught across the way. Obi-wan had found over the last few months that one of his favorite things was watching Anakin interact with their children. He had gotten so confident in his new role of being a father. Obi-wan knew there were moments where he second-guessed himself, hell he still did it after five years, but he was proud of how much Anakin had grown. 

“My hands hurt still.”

“They will for a little bit, Baby. It’ll get better.” He gently rocked his son, smiling as Gawain looked up at him. “Want another kiss to make it better?”

The boy nodded seriously, holding up both of his hands with the palms up. Obi-wan softly gripped both small hands, holding them still as he pressed a kiss to each palm. Gwain quietly giggled with each additional kiss his Daddy gave him. He knew the boy was feeling better then. The sniffles from before gone as he continued to have a soft grin on his small features. “Do you want to go back to skate?”

“Maybe later. Can I stay here?”

Obi-wan hummed and returned his arms around his son, holding him close. “For as long as you wish, Pumpkin.” 

Knowing that Gracie was taken care of and Gawain was starting to doze in his arms, Obi-wan took the time to lean back in the stands and take a look around the rink. Cody was currently flirting with Han’s mom near the bottom of the stairs. Obi-wan rolled his eyes. In all the years he had known the oldest Fett brother his signature move had never changed. Even if he was happy for his best friend for finally showing interest in someone, he wasn’t sure how the move ever worked. Jaina was a sweet woman, kind, and beautiful. She also was incredibly brilliant. Obi-wan had first met her at the university and they’ve only gotten to become good friends via their children. She knew how to cook too, which was always good when it came to being a part of the Fett family. Her last serious boyfriend was a few months ago, but apparently, he hadn’t taken to her son very well. Moving his gaze from Cody, Obi-wan hoped they hit it off.

A blanket suddenly cut off his view, but before he could ask, he looked up to find Rex settling the fabric over Gawain and him. “Thank you.”

Rex grinned, nodding toward the seat beside him. “Mind if I sit here?” 

“Not at all.” As soon as Rex was settled he moved to greet Gawain, even if the boy was half asleep. It still warmed Obi-wan’s chest seeing how soft the man was around his children. Rex had Gawain’s hand softly held in his, shaking it gently. “You’ve gotten better at skating.”

Rex glared playfully, “I had never done it before!” 

\-----

Anakin looked up from Gracie and Han to find Obi-wan just up in the stands. Gawain seemed to be okay, snuggled into his father’s chest. From this distance, it was hard to make out what Obi-wan and Rex were speaking about, but he could hear their laughter. With how close they were sitting and Rex’s hand on the bit of Obi-wan’s thigh seen out of the blanket, it was hard not to make the connection they knew each other well. Intimately even. He swallowed thickly and turned back toward their daughter. He had no desire to figure out the heaviness in his chest, even if he knew instinctively he had no right to feel it.

More and more often lately his mind would drift to what if’s and second-guessing his past decisions. He had only agreed to marry Padme at his Godfather’s request because at the time he felt like he wouldn’t be able to fall in love with another that wasn’t Obi-wan any other way. Time was supposed to heal all wounds, but Anakin found that was a load of bullshit. He had thought that he could learn to love Padme and learn to be a good husband to her given the circumstances, but while he cared for her he wasn’t in love with her. She was beautiful and so intelligent, warm and caring, and when she put her mind to something nothing would stand in her way. She was important to him and they had bonded over the years. Padme had only agreed to the arranged marriage because her older sister had been pregnant with her lover’s baby, and she wanted to protect her.

Gazing over at the woman skating beside him softly, he knew she deserved so much more. Padme had taken him having children with another person with such grace, opened up her heart and mind to want to know about the kids. She was trying so hard to have the twins actually like her and he knows not everyone is blessed with a partner who understands the situations that may come up with raising children with an ex as much as her. She had spent the last four and a half years listening as he talked about Obi-wan and their love story, had held him as he cried when the memories got too bad, or when missing the man couldn’t be drowned away by the burn of alcohol. She deserved so much more than him, but they were so far into this arrangement he wonders if it would even be possible to stop it now. 

It was then he noticed Obi-wan had moved from sitting up in the stands and was currently stepping onto the ice. Rex was following after him and held close to his chest was Gawain. The boy had his eyes open, cheek squished on the man’s chest. Obi-wan hooked his arm carefully with Rex’s right one and slowly they moved around the edge of the rink, still talking with one another. Anakin forced his eyes away from the scene, flicking over Cody still leaning against the barrier talking to Han’s mother. The oldest Fett met his eyes and Anakin quickly reverted his gaze. There was too much residing in those golden eyes as if he was cutting through Anakin’s entire being without even trying. 

It couldn't be three-o-clock fast enough. 

\-----

Anakin was currently trying to get the twins to help him load the car with all their gifts. Most of the guests had gone home already and all that was left was cleaning up the party room before they headed home themselves. Obi-wan hadn't realized someone was still in the room with him until he was sitting down for a little break and Padme spoke to his left. "Mind if I sit here?" 

He had tried with all his might to never be left alone with the woman. It wasn't that he particularly disliked her or anything, but he knew he didn't have the mental capacity to navigate what a conversation between them could end up like today. With the birthday party, the emotional complexity of Rex returning, and worrying about the twins, he had no desire to confront his feelings about Anakin's new woman. He swallowed his water slowly before nodding. "It's alright. Was just basking in the temporary stillness before the twins and their father return." 

"Thank you." Her thick coat was held by both of her arms resting in her lap as if she was cuddling it. Obi-wan could see her from the corner of his eye. Her shoulders were lowered, as was her head, as she softly spoke again. "I didn't know."

"Pardon?"

"I was approached with the idea of an arranged marriage early in 2014, but when I agreed to marry Anakin I didn't know about you." Padme pressed her lips together before she squeezed her eyes shut with a soft sigh. "When I said yes to marriage, I didn't even know it was him until months later. I was told a name, that he was a man and his relative age. I agreed to save my sister from the fate my parents wished. I didn't meet him until that Winter, and I only learned about you when Anakin and I started to become friends over the next year." 

"You have no reason to explain yourself to me, Padme." 

"But I do." Her dark eyes were warm and comforting, but so serious as she finally looked over at him. "Anakin told me about the announcement you found. I guess I just wanted you to know Anakin and I were never cheating behind your back and he never agreed to marry someone else until months after you two ended."  Before Obi-wan could even process the information, let alone figure out a response, Anakin and the children were coming into the room talking loudly still about the snowman they wanted to build when they got home. Padme rested her hand on his knee for a moment, squeezing it, before pushing up off the chair. She whispered something to Anakin before disappearing around the doorframe. 

He figured his break was over and cleaning up took precedence over completely picking apart past decisions and reliving the regret he had overcome years before. As he stepped in line with Anakin to help pack up the last few gifts, the man paused to ask, "You alright?"

Obi-wan forced a smile, hoping that Anakin couldn't see through it like he used to. From the frown forming on the younger man's face, he had a feeling he hadn't been so lucky. "Just a little tired. I'm fine, promise."

Anakin looked as if he was going to say something else, but stopped as Gracie dropped her cup of juice all over the front of her sweatshirt. Obi-wan sighed but stepped over before the tremble of her lip could become full-blown tears. "It's alright, Gracie. It was an accident."

"It's okay?"

Her sweatshirt was quickly removed and luckily, not too much of the liquid had seeped through to her shirt. He used the sleeve of his own sweater to pat her mouth and chin gently. He had to clean it anyway. "Yes. Come on, let's go wash you up." 

Once again he was saved by his children, but he knew sooner or later he'd have to address the building mountain of complicated emotions he kept ignoring. 


	18. Chapter 18

For the last two and a half months, Anakin had tried his best to better understand what happened between Obi-wan and his Godfather all those years ago. He couldn’t understand why the old man would purposefully keep his children away from him, but with how open and easily Obi-wan had welcomed him into being the twins' other parent, he also couldn’t believe that the man would even think of lying. He had tried to bring up the topic to the old man, but the subject was always quickly changed or the man left the room entirely. Any mention of the photos Obi-wan claimed he had sent had only made his Godfather increasingly annoyed until he was outright snapping at Anakin. Something didn’t feel right.

His Godfather was getting more short with him, less warm, and he could feel the distance growing in their relationship. When he had found out that he was a father for a split second he thought the old man would be happy for him and support his desire to be in their lives. Any hope of that crashed and burned how abrupt Palpatine behaved with him when he canceled some charity gala or company dinner to spend time with the twins. Anakin didn’t understand why it was so important for him to accompany every party, every fancy dinner when there would always be another. He couldn’t get the years back he missed with the twins. Getting to know them was so much more important than eating a fancy meal surrounded by people he’d never remember what name went with what face. 

If Obi-wan hadn’t wanted him to be a part of the children’s lives, he wouldn’t have opened up his entire life for him. Every Monday night they had dinner as a family, Anakin coming over early usually and helping Obi-wan cook. Sometimes the kids participated, making more mess than it was worth but having a good time nonetheless. Friday’s meant going over very early in the morning and spending the entire day with the twins while Obi-wan was at work. It had taken weeks for the man to feel comfortable leaving the children entirely in Anakin’s hands. Knowing that he had the man’s complete trust with the two most important people in his life, made Anakin sure Obi-wan wasn’t lying about the past.

He had seen the stack of undeposited checks in Obi-wan’s desk drawer at home. He hadn’t been snooping or anything. The twins were trying to make macaroni art for their Daddy before he came home from work one Friday Afternoon, and Anakin had completely forgotten what drawer Obi-wan had told him was the extra craft supplies drawer. Of course, that doesn’t explain why he stopped, picked them up, and rifled through them. Each one was from his Godfather’s checkbook, signed and with a date on the top for each month going back five years. The only explanation that kept coming to mind was that it was hush money, but he couldn’t understand why his Godfather would want to keep Obi-wan quiet. It didn’t make any sense.

He hadn’t brought them up when Obi-wan returned home, or even when the twins had finally fallen asleep. Obi-wan had offered a glass of his nice bourbon and a sweet smile, and any plans of going home early or talking about the checks were forgotten. 

\------

Anakin had spoken about Obi-wan in varying lengths over the last few years. It had taken him some time to trust her enough to open up about his loss, but he had eventually. Sometimes Padme felt like she knew Obi-wan very well. There were big things, like how excited Obi-wan had been planning their wedding and how it all crumbled down, but also the small intimate things. She knew the way he liked his favorite tea, English breakfast with a dash of milk and a bit of honey. When Anakin couldn’t sleep and Padme had woken up to get ready for her morning run before classes started to find him in the kitchen cradling a cup of tea made just that way, he told her stories about how he’d make Obi-wan tea every morning. He’d talk about how long it took him to figure out how to steep the tea just the right amount of time with a smile, laughing as he retold how Obi-wan had lied that it tasted good up until then to make him feel better. Anakin never drank the tea that he’d make on the sleepless nights, just holding it between both his palms with his eyes closed, smelling the familiar scent until it got too cold for the comforting warmth to reach his hand.

She knew how much he loved to read and his dream of one day having his own personal library in his home. Anakin wasn’t much of a book lover, much rather chose to watch a movie over reading the story on paper, but he still knew the type of books Obi-wan preferred. She had found Anakin hovering in the library at his Godfather’s estate, leisurely flipping through one of the mystery novels kept along the back wall. Sometimes he’d take one to bed, setting it on his bedside table. He’d never open it to read it, but Anakin had told her how every week he’d pick a book from the library on the way home. Most of the time he just walked down the aisles, lightly tapping his finger along the spines of the books until he stopped randomly. Obi-wan always read the book before bed, usually running his hands through Anakin’s curls as he did so. Padme could remember the rouge on Anakin’s cheeks as he softly talked, embarrassed.

But no matter how much she thought she knew or how many pictures she saw, nothing compared to seeing him in person. Walking into that ice rink, Padme had her expectations. It had been almost five years since they ended, but she knew Obi-wan was still dear to Anakin. At first, she had found herself jealous of the man she had never met, but over time Anakin’s broken heart healed enough for him to find room in it for her. They had tried for a bit to make the best of the arrangement and take a gander at the all-consuming romantic love. She didn’t have much experience in the ways of love, but it wasn’t hard to realize what had grown between her and Anakin wasn’t the love of a husband and wife should be. And for the most part, that was alright with her. She knew that the arranged marriage could be far worse. While Anakin didn’t love her romantically, he cared for her. 

It was alright for a long time until Anakin had called her from Obi-wan’s dad’s house telling her that the two kids were his. She was happy for Anakin to have this opportunity to get to know his children and be a part of raising them, but the more she thought about it the more she remembered her own childhood after her parents divorced. Weekdays in one home, weekends in another, switching off what holidays each parent got after that horrendous attempt at a joint  Chanukah that first year. While she loved the man her mom remarried to and he was everything a father could be, it wasn’t the same. She could try to be that for the twins, would love to be that for the twins, but something was holding her back. It wouldn’t bother her so much if she knew the relationship between Anakin and Obi-wan had ended on their own accord, but from what she had been told, there were other forces at play. Someone had made those announcements six months before Anakin even agreed to the arrangement. With how Palpatine knew about the twins and had not disclosed such knowledge to his Godson, she could only guess what else the man would do to get what he wanted. 

He had been the one to approach her Father about the arrangement over a drink one late afternoon after a business meeting. The meeting had been about a merger between the two companies, and it was only afterward that Palpatine had offered his Godson’s hand in marriage in exchange for the overpriced offer on the table. She wasn’t even sure if Anakin knew the marriage had been his Godfather’s idea. There was so much unknown for her to be comfortable keeping Anakin to herself. Those twins deserved a chance at a two-parent household, to wake up every day to their Pa in the home. Anakin deserved more than scheduled playdates, movie nights, and dinners. He also deserved a chance at the man he had lost. 

She had made her decision to talk to Anakin about their arrangement when she saw him interact with Obi-wan after the party was over. While there were soft smiles and lingering gazes from the both of them throughout, sitting too close on a too big bench, the exact moment was after everyone else had left already. The twins had already been buckled in and Anakin was helping Obi-wan fit the last bit of leftover party decorations into the hatch of his SUV. Even from her spot leaning against Anakin’s car, she could see them both smiling as they bumped shoulders. Obi-wan was harder to read than Anakin was most of the time, but not then. The older man’s face was the picture-perfect example of an expression of fondness, even if half of it it’s blocked by the slightly taller man’s shoulder they’re standing so close. Obi-wan rests his left hand on Anakin’s lower back as they half embrace before Anakin is saying goodbye to the kids one last time.

There was a lot riding on their marriage, primarily, her Father’s company. She wasn’t sure if she could save something for financial reasons when she could help salvage a chance for those sweet kids to have the life they were meant to. As much as she cared for Anakin, letting him go and giving him this chance was the right thing to do. She had become a lawyer to help people fight for what was right, for justice. Padme couldn’t ignore her morality anymore for the sake of money. Sola was married to the man she loved, her baby was safe and happy, and she no longer had to use her hand in marriage to protect her sister from the same fate. She just hoped her father would understand. 

Oh, and that Anakin agreed to take the second chance. 

\------

Boston had a certain beauty to it in the winter, especially with the white snow on the old homes, blanketing the entire city. She wasn’t very fond of the cold, but the winter season was one that reminded her of warm and fond memories. She had met Anakin for the first time on a Wednesday afternoon during the first snowfall of the year. He had been a few minutes late to the restaurant they were to meet, rushing in with his hair in disarray and his leather jacket half hanging off his one shoulder. His face had been pink and flush from the cold, a slight shiver to his jaw as he smiled in apology. He wasn’t what she expected, but he had been a pleasant surprise. She had been accepted into law school in the winter, the letter arriving on a Friday morning in early January. Good things had happened in the winter. Anakin coming into her life, law school, but now, she supposed the twins also counted for that. They were good, intelligent little beings that Anakin blossomed around. They had arrived into this world approaching the winter, and she had met them then. Even after just one meeting, she knew they had been a good change in her life.

Padme was ripped from her thoughts when the car jostled roughly. She opened her eyes to see rows of brand new cars and it was only then she realized why the homes down this road hadn’t looked familiar. They hadn’t been on their way home. “I thought we were going home.”

Anakin put the car into park and grinned widely. “We will after you help me pick a new car.”

What? Last thing she knew this car was Anakin’s dream car. He had bought it shortly after she had moved into his rooms at the estate and spent months going on about doing so beforehand. Before she could ask he pulled the keys out and slipped out of the car. She quickly followed suit, crossing her arms on top of the mustang. “Why are we looking at cars, Anakin?”

“The twins asked me if we could go to the park and I had to tell them no because my car can’t fit one car seat let alone two. I love this car, but it’s not what I need.” He was awfully beautiful standing there in the late afternoon winter sun, blond curls whipping over his forehead in the cool breeze. “I want to take my children places. This car won’t let me do that.”

When Anakin loved something, he put his whole being into it, not just his heart. At the mere mention of his twins his face brightened, eyes almost sparkling as his lips curved slightly upwards. Padme couldn’t remember the last time the man had been this visibly happy, and he had been so since the moment he learned those kids were his. Seeing him change his life to fit his children into it better made her tummy warm, but she ignored the feeling and smiled instead. “Then let’s get you a new car, Ani.” 

\-----

The following Monday Anakin showed up as usual for dinner, to step into the home finding it a lot quieter than it should be. Obi-wan steps to the side allowing him in and he’s expecting to hear Pa from either of the twins but is only left with the sound of the dishwasher running and Ceethree playing in his cage. As the front door clicks closed, he hesitantly asks, “We’re still having dinner tonight right?”

“Yes. The twins are with my Dad for a bit.” It had been some time since he had been with Obi-wan, but he still liked to believe he knew his signals. Something was bothering the man and he was either going to hate or love, the conversation coming about it. “We need to talk about a few things, is all. They’ll be back soon.” 

“Yeah, being told ‘we need to talk’ still makes me stressed.” He sighed but followed Obi-wan further into the home after putting his coat up and kicking off his boots. Instead of the couch, he finds Obi-wan standing by the kitchen island. He takes a seat on one of the chairs, hands resting in his lap. “Is something wrong?” 

“Not exactly.” Obi-wan lifts his hand until it rests palm down on a folder sitting on the counter. He’s still not looking at Anakin when he begins again. “These last couple months you’ve really stepped up to be in their lives and I’ll admit at the beginning I was wary of it all. I wasn’t sure if this was some trick or if you’d get to know them, or me again, and decide this wasn’t what you wanted in life. You’ve surprised me and I’m very proud of you Anakin.”

When Obi-wan finally does look up, Anakin wants to melt in his seat. A part of him wants to be angry that Obi-wan had thought those awful things about him, but the more he thinks about it the more the man had every right to be cautious. It’s then that Obi-wan pushes over the folder. With a raised eyebrow, Anakin opens it. The first thing he sees on the left is what looks like a birth certificate. Focusing closer, he realizes it’s Gracie’s. Right behind it, is Gawain’s. “You aren’t on their birth certificates because you weren’t there to sign, but inside that folder is the paperwork and instructions you need to remedy that.”

He took a few moments to flip through the contents, flicking his eyes over the long-winded legal forms. They’re fanned out in front of him when he finally looks up and asks, chest feeling heavy as his voice is almost breathless. “Really?”

“They’ll still have my last name, but this gives you legal rights over them.”

“You’d.. Give up sole rights?”

“In a matter of speaking.” Obi-wan’s arms softly curl around himself as he steps back from the counter just a little. “You have a car and booster seats, and I want you to have more time with them alone. I don’t want to be a gatekeeper to our kids anymore Anakin, but I have stipulations.” 

“Stipulations?”

“We discuss when you want them, decide if overnight is comfortable for them. How we go about this and how often you have them is really up to how they handle it. We can talk about their schedules and if you want, you can take them instead.” He taps his fingers against his sweater on his sides as he continues, "Before you take them overnight, I'd like you to watch them here. They're comfortable here. Just as a trial run, I have a conference to go to next month with a few of my seniors. Just over the weekend, Friday morning to Sunday evening. If you need anything Cody and my Father can help, though I think you'll do just fine."

"Do you not trust me to be able to take care of them on my own?"

"If I didn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Obi-wan flashed a little smile, before it falls with a sigh, "They have a bedtime routine, something they're used to. I don't want to rip that comfort right from under them all at once. This is their home Anakin, all they've ever known. You having them without me is new to them, I just don't want to rush things." 

Anakin hung his head, shame rolling over him in waves. Of course, that's all Obi-wan wanted. Why was it so easy to jump to conclusions?

"Lastly," Obi-wan takes a deep breath then, eyes shifting away from Anakin just for a moment. He looks small almost, unsure, but when he speaks his shoulders straighten and his eyes are straight ahead, deafly serious. “And I cannot stress this enough, if you take them to your home, they are not under any circumstances to be left alone with your Godfather, or any of his servants. Especially Dooku.” 

“He’s just an old man Obi-wan.”

“An Old man that kept them from you, told me you didn’t want anything to do with me or my bastard children. I trust you with my kids Anakin. Not him.” Anakin remembers then how intimidating Obi-wan could be when he wanted to. “I can’t ban him from ever seeing them because he’s dear to you still, but you are to be with them. Am I making myself clear?”

“Perfectly.”

“Good.” Obi-wan sighs softly, letting his arms fall from around him to rest against the edge of the counter. “We can discuss things more in-depth later, but I hope you understand the weight of all this. This legally binds you as their father. You can’t back out of this when you and Padme have children of your own.”

“I know,” Anakin whispered, staring down at the papers before him. While he knew they were his, this made it official. Obi-wan was giving him more time, more opportunities to be a father and he didn’t want to mess it up. He swallows thickly before meeting Obi-wan’s gaze. “I love them Obi-wan.”

The smile Obi-wan gives him is warm, light, and sweet. “I don’t doubt that Anakin.”

The more he thought about what it all meant, the more his chest felt tight and the more the tears threaten to fall. “Thank you.”

Obi-wan makes a quiet noise, but Anakin doesn’t even notice he’s moved until he feels the fingers in his hair and a kiss on his temple. “No, thank you, for coming back for them.”

Soon they’d have to start dinner before the twins arrived home, but for a moment Anakin was selfish and twisted to curl into Obi-wan’s embrace. The man welcomed him quickly, giving him the comfort he needed. He wouldn’t fail Obi-wan and their kids. He’d be there for all of them, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan thinks of Palpatine: I have a bad feeling about this.


	19. Chapter 19

Anakin didn’t have many fond memories of Christmas. After his father died when he was really young, his mom did the best she could, but they never had much money for extravagant Christmases. Even then, he knew his mother tried her best to make the best of things. The one sweetest memory he could recall was when he was eight. That year had been really hard, but it was the first year they had a Christmas tree for their living room. The years before his mother couldn’t wrap her head around spending the money on something they’d use for a few weeks out of the year at most. He could remember opening the ornaments from the thrift store, feeling their old glass against his fingers while his mother told him to be extra careful. Decorating that tree was one of the first times he had seen his mother smile, a beautifully genuine smile. 

While most of those decorations were long gone, he still had one box that held six antique ornaments. He had taken them with him when Obi-wan and he broke up, and since then has put them on a small tree in his rooms every year. This year though, he wanted to give them to his children, watch them put them on their own tree, as he did with his mother. At the last stop sign before Obi-wan’s street, he glanced over at his passenger seat to make sure they were still safe on the seat. It would be his luck that in the last few hundred feet he’d break them. 

When he pulled into Obi-wan’s driveway the garage door was wide open. Gawain was standing near the back of the SUV with his Dad, half leaning into the hatch. Anakin turned off the ignition and slipped out of the front seat, holding his ornaments. Clicking the lock button on his keyless entry caused a soft beep and both redheads up the driveway turned to look at him. Gawain grinned widely, rushing down the concrete with a call of Pa. Luckily, the driveway was dry and any lingering ice from the previous weekend's snow was gone. Quickly, he placed the ornaments on the top of his car, just in time to scoop Gawain up to rest on his hip. The boy kissed his cheek and Anakin quietly laughed. “Hey, Sweetie. How was your day?”

“It was show and tell. Daddy came with Ceethree!”

“Did he?” He gently patted Gawain’s butt as the boy continued with his story. Looking further up the driveway, Obi-wan was sitting on the back of his car, arms back behind him and a fond smile on his face. His feet were crossed, head tilted to the side slightly as he met Anakin’s gaze. He was beautiful, warm, and soft around the edges, and it was difficult to not be tugged into his space. In the end, he turned back to their son as the boy finished his story about the giant bird and how all the kids in his class thought it was so cool. “Where’s your sister?”

“Inside. She got chocolate milk on her skirt.” 

“Reach into my inside pocket Sweetie.” Gawain’s eyes widened, his curiosity was vivid. “Go ahead, Baby. I got you something.” 

With a little gripping and tugging, Gawain pulled his jacket open enough to unzip the inside pocket. Carefully, he pulled out two chocolate bars. “Candy!” 

“Now, go give one to your sister, Baby.”

“Okay. Thank you, Pa.” 

As soon as he was let down, Gawain sprinted back up the driveway. He stopped by Obi-wan, who ran a hand over the boy’s hair. He held the two chocolate bars up, proudly showing his Dad them. Obi-wan said something too quiet for Anakin to hear before he waved toward the open door further into the garage. By the time Anakin grabbed his ornaments and approached the other man, Gawain had disappeared into the house. Obi-wan quietly sighed as he turned back toward him, “You’re going to ruin their dinner, you know.” 

" They’re mine. They’ll be hungry.” 

“Of course they will. Why ever did I think otherwise?” Obi-wan shook his head, but he was smiling, that warm fond smile that would curl on his lips when he was reading one of his favorite books again. It’s then Obi-wan’s gaze falls to the ornaments and his expression softens. “You still have them.”

“Yeah,” He swallowed thickly, rocking back on his heels, “I thought, maybe, the twins and I could put them on your tree. Like I did with my Mom.” 

Obi-wan reached over, gently squeezing Anakin’s elbow. “I think that’s a great idea, Ani.”

\-----

While Obi-wan cleaned up from dinner, Anakin followed the twins up the stairs to give them an early bath. Getting them dressed in their chosen pajamas included chasing Gawain around the room and eventually doing the same with Gracie after she figured it was a game. By the time they were ready, Obi-wan had finished cleaning up the kitchen. He sipped at the teacup in his palms, before smiling over the rim as his family came around the corner from the stairs. His hands were still on the cup even after he put the tea onto the counter. “Did you have a nice bath?”

“Yeah! Daddy gave us bubbles.” Gawain shuffled around the kitchen island and a moment later Anakin saw him being lifted into Obi-wan’s arms. His little red waves, curled on his head, still damp. 

Obi-wan turned, nuzzling his nose into the side of the boy’s head, eyes closed and a warm smile on his face as Gawain’s hand came up to curl in his Dad’s beard. It was an action Obi-wan did often to their son, brushing his nose into his hair. A part of Anakin wanted to ask about it, but another made him not want to risk intruding on a show of affection that made him want to melt witnessing it. He finally looked away when he felt a hand tug on his. Gracie was holding his flesh hand with both of hers, nails colored with chipped blue polish. “Can we do the tree now, Pa?”

“Of course, Sweetie.” 

“Go wait in the living room. I need your Pa’s help getting the boxes down.” Obi-wan gently pushed Gawain toward the other room with both of his hands after putting him down. After both kids skipped off, the older man smiled over at him. “They’re upstairs.”

\------

The twins had every box of ornaments out from their storage containers, along with the tree skirt spread around them in the living room. Anakin sat between them, helping them rehook ones missing a hook, and making sure they didn’t drop any of the glass ones. Most of the stuff was the same as the decorations that they had years ago at the apartment they had shared, but there were a few that were new. Inside the main ornament storage container was a smaller box. Inside were newspaper-wrapped ornaments. After closer inspection, he realized they were memory ornaments for the twins. The first he picked up was one with the label, first Christmas in neat red lettering. The picture was of the twins laying on Obi-wan, still in the hospital by the looks of things. The next was a clay pony with Gracie on the bottom and a matching one for Gawain. 

He rested his hand on top of the box and looked over at where he last knew Obi-wan to be. The man was still curled up on the couch, legs up on the cushion next to him, leaning heavily on his elbow resting on the couch’s arm. His fingers were pushed up into his hair, foot shaking slightly where it was hanging half off the couch. “Yes, Anakin?”

Anakin hadn’t realized he had been staring, but by the amusing lit of Obi-wan’s voice and that grin on his face, he didn’t mind it. “Nothing, I just-” In response when he couldn’t finish his thought, he held up the first ornament he could touch. “Memories.” 

Obi-wan untangled himself from his blanket and slipped onto the floor. Over the coffee table, he squeezed Anakin’s shoulder. When he spoke his voice wasn’t much higher than a whisper, even if the children’s happy chatter overpowered it. “You missed a lot, Ani, but look around Anakin. You’re making brand new ones now.”

He flicked his eyes over toward Gawain and Gracie, both with a plastic ornament in their hands trying to fit it on a tree branch. Obi-wan was right, as per usual. “Go decorate the tree, Ani. Don’t linger on what you missed out on.”

“Don’t you want to help?”

“I’ve done it. It’s for you, Anakin.” Obi-wan shook his head, pushing up off the ground again to return to his spot on the couch. He picked up his tea after getting comfortable. “Go, Dear one.”

Getting called that after so long made his tummy do a weird flip and made it almost impossible to look away. If it wasn’t for the twins calling for him, he probably wouldn’t have looked away any time soon. In Gawain’s lap was the small box of six ornaments he had brought with him, the young boy showing a level of care Anakin wasn’t sure he possessed. “What are these Pa?”

“Well,” He kneeled carefully, moving a few boxes out of his way to gently pick an ornament out and hold it out for them to see. “My mother bought these for me when I was a bit older than you. We’d put them on our tree every year as a tradition.”

“We have those. Daddy says they’re important.” Gracie nodded as she finished, punctuating her statement. 

"And they are. I was wondering if you’d like to continue that tradition with me this year.”

“Really? We could Pa?” Gawain’s face lit up, a beaming smile taking over from his confusion. 

In answer, he made sure the hook in the one he was holding was secure, before holding it out to Gracie. “You just have to be really careful. These are old. They’re fragile.”

“I’ll be careful.” Gracie’s tongue was poking out of her mouth as she took the few steps toward the tree, staring at it for a while before finally picking a branch. It took her a few moments to fiddle with the hook and the bristles of the fake tree, but soon the ornament was hanging, gently swinging as she let go. “So pretty.”

\-------

It felt really nice to take the twins up the stairs and go through their bedtime routine all alone. Anakin kissed both their foreheads after the story he read put them to sleep, the nightlight was turned on, and the humidifier was started. When he returned down the stairs Obi-wan was still sitting where he had been when he had told the kids goodnight. Anakin rounded the far side of the couch, plopping into the piece of furniture over the arm. Obi-wan sighed loudly but didn’t move his head from his hand where it rested. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah everything’s great.” He wiggled enough to get situated before grinning over at the other man. “Today was really nice.”

“The tree looks amazing,” With the tree being one of the only sources of light in the room, Obi-wan’s eyes almost sparkled as his gaze landed on it. “Though, it’s missing one thing.”

“What?” Anakin huffed, glaring over at Obi-wan playfully. “Don’t mess with me, I checked those boxes three different times.” 

“No, you definitely missed one.” Before he could get more offended, Obi-wan lifted a small cream-colored box from the side table to his right, holding it out carefully. 

Hesitantly, Anakin took it into his hand, laying it on his lap to run his fingers over the pretty ribbon tied around it. Without looking up he asked, “What’s this?”

“Open it.” 

Glaring under his fringe for a moment, he tugged the ribbon free, wiggling the top off. On top of the white tissue paper was a small card with a delicate script across it’s smooth surface. ‘ _ To new Memories~’  _ After removing the card and pulling apart the paper a ceramic ornament could be seen. It was much like the one of the twins’ first Christmas, with a Santa hat on top of the glass meant for the picture, but instead of small infants, the photo was of him and the twins. He could remember it, posing with their children on the couch after their birthday party. Gracie tucked into his left side and Gawain leaning back into his chest. On the bottom in the same red letters was, First Christmas With Pa. “Merry Christmas, Anakin.”

“Obi-wan, I- when did you manage to... Do this?” 

“I know how important Christmas was for you. You always tried to make it so great for me, trying to undo my bad memories of the holiday even when your childhood was much worse than mine.” With a little shuffling, Obi-wan was sitting facing him, legs crisscrossed under him, hands curled in his lap. “I’ve tried to give them what I didn't have, what we didn’t. Every year we get a new ornament that shows something big that happened in that year. You’re the biggest thing that’s happened to them, Anakin. When I asked what they wanted to get, they told me something for Pa.” 

“Really?” He mentally cursed his voice for betraying him and cracking in the middle.

“Yeah, and I agree.” Obi-wan untangled his legs, stopping for a moment on the edge of the couch to rest a hand on Anakin’s knee. “You returning to my life was the biggest thing for me too this year.”

And with one last squeeze, Obi-wan stood. From the corner of his eye, Anakin saw him pick up the empty teacup on the side table as he rounded the corner. He cupped the ornament in his palm, warmth filling his chest as he gazed at the memory. The twins, returning into Obi-wan’s life, both were the biggest, most magnificent things that had happened to him in quite a long time. He couldn’t imagine a life without them now, he didn’t want to. 

When he finally stood and found a place on the tree, he felt like he belonged for the first time in a while. There were so many ornaments capturing memories and moments he wasn’t there to be a part of, but in the center of them all, was his gift. The first ornament for him, but he felt in his heart it wouldn’t be the last. 

\-----


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this before Feb 8th, Chapter 19 is a new chapter and this one is old. If you're reading this for the first time after that, ignore this note and enjoy the story

The twin’s updated birth certificates were in a folder on his nightstand, ready to be taken to Obi-wan when he went to pick Gracie up for Ballet practice. Five years too late, but better late than never. Being on their birth certificate helped his doubts settle a bit, but also his fears. He didn’t want to lose them after finally being allowed into their lives and while he wanted to believe Obi-wan wouldn’t take them away, he also knew the man would do anything if he believed it was for the twins’ safety. It also reaffirmed Anakin’s unsure feelings about what really happened at the beginning of the pregnancy. He knew Obi-wan’s story, had held his hand as he spoke through the memory, of how vulnerable and hurt he felt believing Anakin had refused to be apart of his children’s lives. The only person he needed to talk to about it, was his Godfather. Months of questions and every attempt being avoided with a quick change of subject or a surprise last-minute meeting he had to attend to and left him none the wiser to Sheev's point of view. He was getting very tired of being ignored.  


Anakin knew his Godfather was in his office simply by seeing Dooku slip from the large oak doors. With the servant gone, he stepped further down the hall to gently rake his knuckles over the wood. Sheev’s voice was soft and muffled as he spoke, “ _ Come in.” _

The door clicking open as he turned the elaborate gold handle was still as satisfying as the first time he had heard it. Anakin popped his head through the opening with a little grin. “Hey.” 

“Anakin! My boy, what can I do for you?” The old man looked up from the computer screen, a kind smile on his face as he leaned back into his high back chair.

“I was wondering if we could talk.” He stepped into the office, letting the heavy door slowly swing close again. Anakin pushed his hands into his pockets as he glanced around the office. It had changed very little over the years. The first time he had seen it he was eleven, hiding behind his mother as she sat in one of the plush chairs, being talked to about how Sheev was his Godfather and wanted to take care of them. The chairs were the same, as was the dark red antique rug that the desk rested upon. 

“Of course. Come sit.” By the time Anakin crossed the distance and was comfortably seated in the chair, one leg over the other with his hands in his lap, his Godfather had moved to be parallel with him. “Would you like some tea? I can send for some.”

“No, no thank you.” Anakin was never much of a tea person and every time Dooku brought some in, the tea somehow smelled burnt. That only ever made him think of Obi-wan making fun of him for ruining every pot of tea he ever made before he learned how to make it. Until recently memories of Obi-wan were always laced with a searing sorrow, ripping through his chest. 

“Alright, well, what did you want to talk about son?” 

“I want to talk about Obi-wan, Sir.” The smile on the older man’s face fell slightly, eyes shifting if Anakin looked hard enough. 

“What about Dr. Kenobi, Anakin?”

“There are a lot of conflicting stories of what happened and I’d like some answers.” 

Sheev leaned forward, hands intertwined and resting on the surface of his desk. “Son, I’ve already told you what happened. Whatever lies than man has told you, I assure you that’s what they are. Lies, fabrications.” 

Anakin ran his flesh hand over his thigh, running his palm over the fabric of his pants. “It doesn’t make any sense. He hasn’t cashed any of those checks. Why wouldn’t he cash them if he asked for them, Godfather?” 

“I cannot pretend to know how his mind works, My Boy. I can only explain my actions.” Palpatine leaned forward a little more, eyebrows lifting a little as he continued, “Maybe you should talk to him about all this. He’s the one having you play babysitter with children he won’t give you rights to.” 

“Don’t change the subject. Why do you send him the checks?”

“Anakin.”

“I have talked to Obi-wan. I know his side and he has no reason to lie to me. Whatever happened all those years ago cost me invaluable time with my children. You will tell me the truth.”

“I will not be interrogated in my own home, Anakin.” The man leaned back in his chair, letting his hands fall from the desk to his lap. 

He had always thought of his Godfather as this sweet, yet powerful man. At eleven years old a limo pulled up in front of their small home and a rich man in a suit promised to take away all their hardship. What was he supposed to do but revel in that man’s entire existence when his helping them stopped his mom from crying through the night? “And I will not have my life meddled with.”

“Meddling?” Sheev quietly laughed. “It wasn’t called meddling when I took you and your mother from that slum.” 

Hurt flashed through Anakin like burning fire and he visibly flinched as if he had been physically struck. All he wanted to do then was give in to the bubbling anger and pain, but he had to get answers. Answers only his Godfather could tell him. “Did Obi-wan come here to tell me he was pregnant?”

“What would that change, Anakin? How would that change right now or how we go about things? You’re still a stranger in their home, asking for privileges to your own kids.” 

“What would that change? Everything!” He thought about all those photos, the memories, all of the things he missed because he never knew he was going to be a father. He thought of the way Gracie smiled under her curls and the way Gawain laughed when his cheek was kissed. He thought of the family he could have had when he felt like he had no one. “I missed out on five years of their lives, five years being involved as their father. If he came here, if he told you about the pregnancy, me being a stranger in his home is because of you.” 

“Anakin, my dear boy, I know you’re angry and upset, but this is getting utterly ridiculous.”

Again, he didn’t answer the question asked. Obi-wan had always answered his questions, even the hard ones. He remembers holding the man as he broke apart in that spare bedroom of his father’s. Those tears were genuine, just like the man had been the entire time they were learning how to co-parent. He had nothing to gain from lying to him. His godfather on the other hand, well, he did now that Anakin thought about it. He had only started working at the company after Obi-wan and he ended, only started getting to know how to run the business since then. If he had known about the twins, he wouldn’t have been in the position to say yes to his Godfather’s proposal. He’d have never agreed to marry Padme. His head snapped up, eyes locking with the older man’s as rage burned through him, “You did know.”

“Anakin-”

He couldn’t remember standing up or taking the few steps towards the desk, but he leaned closer to his Godfather, leaning heavily on his flesh hand. “You’ve known for years. Those checks were hush money, weren’t they? All to keep me in your web of lies, right?”

“You’re angry and confused-”

“Oh, I’m furious.” He curled his fingers, clutching whatever paper happened to be under his palm into a wrinkled ball in his fist. “Where are the letters, huh? The pictures? You must still have them.”

At one point in time, he might have been affected by the way his Godfather was pushing away from the desk as if frightened, but that was the last thing on his mind as more excuses poured from the man’s mouth. “Anakin please, we can talk about this and-”

“The time for talking has passed. Give me the letters he sent me. They have to be in here right?”

“I don’t have any letters of yours.” It was just the briefest movement, eyes flicking to the left. Anakin followed, eyebrow lifting when his gaze fell on the portrait of lilies on the wall. 

In his anger, the painting clatters to the ground, the golden frame-breaking into two pieces at the bottom corner, but his eyes were on the safe now revealed. “Open it.”

“I will not-”

“Open it!” He yelled, hair falling into his eyes as he clenched his fist at his side. Hesitantly, Sheev walked over and gently pushed in the code. As the metal door swung open, there is a neatly tied bundle was a stack of letters, Obi-wan’s name up in the corner. With a level of gentleness, he wasn’t sure he could possess with how furious he was, Anakin pulled them from the safe. Flipping through them on one end, it was evident all of them went unopen, dozens of them labeled in Obi-wan’s neat hand. It’s then staring down at the soft cream envelopes the betrayal descends over him. He doesn’t feel anger anymore, only a blindly numb emotion of sorrow and utter betrayal. His voice is faint and breaks in the middle as he shakes his head and finally looks up at his Godfather’s face. “I quit.” 

“What?”

“I quit. I’m done.”

"You can't quit!" Anakin presses his lips together before turning, he’s just at the door about to pull it open when Sheev speaks again, voice almost a hiss. “You’d throw away all this? All that I have given you? For them? For him?”

“I’m doing what I should have.” He squares his shoulders, eyes closed as he takes a deep breath before looking over his shoulder one last time. “I will always choose my children, just like I always thought you’d choose me, Godfather.”

\-----

Master Skywalker has always been a very outwardly emotional person. Dooku could remember all the times as a boy the man would run around expressing an emotion such as anger passionately through the estate's many hallways. So, seeing him stride from his Godfather's office red in the face and jogging down the far stairs was not a surprise. Walking into Master Palpatine pushing everything on his desk onto the floor with a loud yell was. When his Boss looks up, there's a fury in those eyes that almost makes Dooku take a step back. "Contact Maul. Tell him I have a job for him."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *softly laughs evilly*


	21. Chapter 21

He had a few more hours before he had to pick up Gracie. All he could think about were the years of lies and deceptions, the betrayal he couldn’t get out of his mind. He was in no way in the right mind to go take his daughter to her dance lesson. The moment he was in his room he slammed the door shut and slid down the back of it onto the floor, half hugging the bunch of letters to his chest. Padme wasn’t home and she wasn’t due to return from her trip to visit her sister for another few days. He could call Obi-wan, but after a quick glance at the clock, he knew the man to be in one of his labs. He knew not to call him unless it was an emergency, and Anakin wasn’t sure if Obi-wan would count this. But he couldn’t stay here. His Godfather was too damn close. The more he thought about it, the more he really wanted to smash something to bits. 

__ He couldn’t wait here until the old man decided to venture up here and continue their conversation. Very quickly, he wiped his cheeks and stood, holding the letters still close to his chest. Once his boots and coat were pulled on, he grabbed his keys and left out of the front door. He needed to get out of here and there was only one place that he felt he could really go then.

__ To visit his mother.

\-----

__ Anakin took a deep breath after closing his car door. It had been quite some time since he had visited his mother’s grave. At one point in time, he had come here every Saturday. Obi-wan had accompanied him every week they were together. They got up early, went to breakfast at Shmi’s favorite diner in town, and would spend most of the morning sitting on a blanket near her headstone. Obi-wan never said much, just softly greeting her before sitting beside him as a silent, strong source of strength and comfort. Anakin found that it was too difficult to visit without his hand to hold, without his support. Visiting his mother without Obi-wan there with him just made him realize he had lost the two most important people in his life, making it all the more difficult. 

With one last moment to collect his thoughts, he set off across the snow-covered grass. He didn’t need to see the other headstones to know his way through. Twenty steps from the concrete of the road, and five to the right. He was prepared to have to clean off her headstone, but as he came to the fifth step he looked down to find only dust of snow over the stone and metal. There were also flowers in her vase. They were blue roses, made of fabric with plastic roses, but their color hadn't faded from the sun. The flowers were recent and whoever had brought them had been kind enough to clean the stone. “I’m sorry I’m so late, Ma.” 

Even with the cold snow, he knelt. It took a long moment for the snow to melt, even more time for him to register the temperature change. He placed his hand on the stone, closing his eyes for a long moment. “So much has happened Ma and I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

He missed her so badly. It had been almost 9 years since the accident, but those few days were ones he’d never forget no matter how much he tried to. “I wish you were here, Ma. You’d know what to do. You always did.”

By the time he finished telling her all that happened, his pants were soaked through and his legs had gone numb from the cold. He bid her a quiet goodbye and a quick promise to return before he stood. Once the snow was brushed off enough he headed back toward the car. He really didn’t want to return home just yet, even for another pair of pants. The car was started, heat turned on, even if it wasn’t heated up yet. Anakin leaned his head against the headrest and let his eyes close. He felt drained, emotionally and physically. He did feel better believe it or not than he had before he left the estate. While he wasn’t proud of falling apart on top of his mother’s grave, it was better than the shaking, hard to breathe feeling of before. When he opened his eyes again, he caught sight of his reflection in the rearview mirror. A soft, almost mocking laugh, blew past his lips. His eyes were pink, cheeks still flushed from the tears and the bitter wind, lips slightly red and chapped. He wasn’t sure if what he needed was a shot of whiskey or a four-hour nap.

He glanced toward the letters still on his passenger seat. While he wanted to read them and wanted to see whatever Obi-wan sent, he also knew he wasn’t mentally prepared to open that can of worms. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be prepared enough for that. He still had time before he was expected to pick up Gracie, so he figured one letter wouldn’t hurt. Carefully, he flipped through until he found the first one, wiggling it out of the stack. The writing on the front faded slightly, as was the stamp in the corner. Using his thumb, he pushed open the seal. The first thing he spotted was the dark grey and white tops of what he recognized as an ultrasound photo. 

It was the same one he had already seen in the photobook at Obi-wan’s, but it felt different this time. This was one the man had gotten specifically for him. Flipping the photo over in Obi-wan’s small handwriting was  _ 8 weeks.  _ The photo was placed near the other letters before he finally pulled the one in his hand from the envelope. After a deep breath, he unfolded it. A small piece of paper fluttered out onto his lap and upon closer inspection, he realized it was another one of his Godfather’s checks. Before he could see red once again, he tossed it away and focused on Obi-wan’s words.

_ **Dear Anakin,** _

_ Apart of me thinks this is rather foolish of me to write this letter to you after being told you never wanted to see me again or our children. More than likely if what your Godfather told me is true, you’ll never even open this, let alone read it. But you wouldn’t answer my calls or text messages. I had to try. _

_ I suppose the rest of me cannot wrap my head around that. I love you and I like to believe that I know you very well. We’ve talked about having a family together before and yet, you’ve suddenly decided that you don’t want that with me? Whatever went wrong with us, whatever was wrong with me, that you decided to not only start a relationship with another person but become engaged to them as well, I had gone to the Estate today hoping that you’d at least choose your children. And it is that. When I told your Godfather, I had only known I was pregnant. It wasn’t until the ultrasound that I was told it was twins. I don’t want to be angry with you. Sometimes I think that it hurts too much missing you to ever be able to feel anger, but how can I not be angry when you’ve abandoned me Anakin? Abandoned us? _

_ Please tell me it’s all a misunderstanding. Please tell me that this is some sort of nightmare that one day I’ll wake up from and you’ll be beside me again. I just want to understand. If you don’t want to be with me or, god forbid, you really don’t want anything to do with our children, then at least be man enough to tell me to my face. I didn't appreciate having a messenger tell me that.  _

_ And lastly, I don’t want your money Anakin. You have to know I’ve only ever wanted you. _

_ Love,  _

_ Obi-wan _

__

Before he could pick apart the bubbling guilt in his tummy, he grabbed the next letter, dated two weeks from the first. 

_ **Dear Anakin,** _

__ __ _ My therapist told me that I should try writing down my thoughts and that it may help me process how I’m feeling. I figured that you’re probably never going to see these, so what’s the difference between writing these words to you or in a notebook I’ll just put on the shelf? _

_ I miss you. I look around this apartment and everything reminds me of you, of what’s missing. I keep doubting myself, picking myself apart wondering what I did wrong to make you cheat. I’m so angry these days. At you, at her. And when I’m not angry there are days I barely want to get out of bed, let alone leave the apartment for anything. These last few weeks since I found out I was pregnant, I’ve only left for appointments and for food. I realized rather suddenly that half starving myself wouldn’t do it anymore. I had to take care of myself for them, you know. There’s this big, vacant chasm in my life that you used to fill and no matter what I do I feel that emptiness. Do you miss me at all? Do you regret anything? Do you wake up and reach for me as I do you still? Probably not. You have someone else to warm your bed while I still can’t sleep on your side. _

_ Humor me for a moment, I like to believe that if you were here you’d want to know things about the pregnancy, so, so far the pregnancy is alright. The doctor says both babies look like they should for this far along, even if she’s worried about risks later on with multiple births. I was a bit worried about how I’d feel about being pregnant, but so far it’s not too bad. The morning sickness is horrid, but she said that’s to be expected. I’m rather sad I can’t drink my favorite tea anymore. The smell makes me gag, just thinking about it really. I’ve started to show, just slightly. You can’t tell really unless I lift up my shirt. I’ve found my hand resting there unconsciously so many times over the last two weeks. I was scared when I first found out, and while I still have really bad days, I find myself looking forward to finally meeting them come January.  _

__ _ I hope this finds you well, Anakin. _

_ Love, _

_ Obi-wan _

__ He let his hand and the letter fall into his lap with a soft thud on his thigh, staring out of the windshield across the snow-covered cemetery. While he had known Obi-wan broke up with him because of the engagement notice he found, reading the letter made the man’s comments in Qui-gon’s extra bedroom make so much more sense. He hissed out a quiet, but stressed, “Fuck.”, and let go of the letter to run his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure if he could make it through the rest of the letters, but he still picked up another after carefully replacing the previous. Some didn’t have any photos of them, while others did. There were a few photos that were duplicates of the ones in Obi-wan’s photo books, but there were more that had never been seen. 

It must have been the 6th or 7th letter, Anakin wasn’t sure by that point, where the first photo was of Obi-wan. It was taken in a bathroom mirror, Obi-wan’s cotton shirt tight over his growing middle. He was smiling, looking so beautiful and proud as he cupped his belly with his left hand. On the back, it was labeled,  _ Halfway there :).  _ Anakin could imagine watching Obi-wan grow with the pregnancy, being so happy as their children developed. It made him think of all that he missed once again. He never got to be excited that he was showing for the first time, or never got to feel them kick. He never got to hold Obi-wan’s hand while he got each ultrasound. So much he missed- no was taken from him. So much that’d he never be able to get back.

He slipped the photo away back into the envelope and placed it all back on the seat beside him, squeezing his eyes shut before slamming his flesh palm into the steering wheel with a growl. It throbbed in pain, but he ignored it as he hit it again and again, before finally, he let the tears fall again. He was a fool to believe he hadn’t any more left. Deep down he had the urge to call Obi-wan, if only to hear his voice, remind himself that everything the last three or so months wasn’t a dream at all. But the man was still in his labs and would be until 4:45 pm. He could wait, call once he was out, but he wasn’t sure if he could wait. His breathing was already quick and light, his head pounding as his hand began to shake.

After making the decision to call Obi-wan, it was difficult to get his hand into his pocket to pull out of his phone. The stupid device fumbled from his unsure fingers, falling against his thighs and sliding down to his tummy before he snatched it again. It took a few times to find the man’s name and click call, but soon when he held the phone up to his ear it was ringing. When Obi-wan finally answered, his voice was quiet and a little breathless, as if he was previously moving rapidly. “ _ Hello, Anakin. Is everything alright?” _

__ Opening his mouth nothing came out at first, the words stuck in his throat. Obi-wan’s voice shifted, worry slipping into the lit of his slightly faded accent.  _ “Anakin?” _

__ “He knew.” He finally croaked out, eyes squeezing shut as he gripped the phone so tight his hand ached. 

“ _ What? Anakin, what’s wrong?” _

__ “He knew, Palpatine. About you and the twins and he kept you all from me and I- I have your letters, I just-” He sucked in a harsh breath, hiccuping halfway through. “I’m so sorry, I am so so sorry about everything.”

“ _ Anakin shh. I need you to breathe.”  _ He wanted to do as Obi-wan wished, but the harder he focused on trying to breathe the more his chest felt tight and he couldn’t catch his breath. “ _ Dear One, Please. In… Out. Good. Now again. Just follow my voice.”  _

__ Obi-wan’s voice is warm and sure, reminding Anakin of the months following the death of his mother and how the man held him through the nightmares, helped him down from the fear and panic gripping him so tightly. Anakin closed his eyes with his head back against the door and followed Obi-wan’s voice. “ _ That’s it.” _

__ His head still hurt and he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, but he didn’t feel like his chest was going to explode. It also allowed for him to focus on the guilt, knowing he bothered Obi-wan when he shouldn’t have. “I’m sorry I called.” 

_ “Don’t be. I’m glad you did.”  _ The background noise through the phone had decreased significantly, other than the soft gurgles of water. Obi-wan must have made it to his office by the sounds of things. “ _ Will you be alright?” _

__ He was far from alright, but he would be eventually. Anakin let out a deep breath, before replying. “I will. Thank you.”

There were a few minutes of mostly silence on the other end before Obi-wan spoke again. “ _ Do you think you could pick up the kids for me?” _

__ “Ye-yeah. Why? I thought Cody got them today.” 

“ _ I think their Pa needs them a bit more. Cody will understand.”  _ Obi-wan hummed quietly, a soft noise in the back of his throat, “ _ Go get hot chocolate with them and those silly cakes downtown. I’ll be home at 5:30 so you can take Gracie to dance.”  _

__ “Thank you. I know you’re busy and-” 

“ _ I’m never too busy for you, Anakin. Not when you need me.”  _ He really didn’t deserve Obi-wan at all. Not one bit. “ _ Just be careful Anakin. We’ll talk more about this later if you feel up to it.” _

__ “I’d like that a lot.”

“ _ Goodbye, Anakin.” _

_ \------- _


	22. Chapter 22

Obi-wan ended the lab a little early, changing the due date by two days to give them more time to finish the calculations. After ending the call with Anakin, it had almost been impossible to focus on the lab and his students. Anakin was loyal to people, not principles or places, and one of the people he was most loyal to betrayed him so deeply. It was one thing to think of the possibility that Palpatine had something to do with Anakin not knowing about his children, and another to have definite proof. He didn’t know the whole story, or how Anakin found out, but a part of him was relieved that Anakin believed him. It had been hard for the younger man to be willing to listen as Obi-wan told him what happened, knowing the more he listened the worse his Godfather looked. He knew that night had been hard for Anakin, but he didn’t interrupt and took everything said at face value. It was just another moment Obi-wan was reminded Anakin was so much more than just the hot-headed, stubborn, barely an adult man he had left him as. 

He gripped his steering wheel a little tighter, trying very hard to keep his own emotions in check. It was difficult in doing so, thinking about everything that had happened because of the old man’s actions and choices. Just when Anakin was getting to a great place with his children, Palpatine still found a way to hurt him. Anakin had been through too damn much to be put through anything else. He hated hearing the man sound so pained as he did on the phone earlier. Obi-wan had a very strong urge to find the old man and meet his face with his fist, but he figured getting arrested on assault wouldn’t be the best idea. 

Instead, he forced himself to take a slow breath and release his hands slightly. At least Anakin knew the full truth now. Obi-wan supposed the saying, the truth hurts, was right.

\-----

Anakin’s car was parked in the driveway, which made it very odd that Obi-wan stepped into a quiet home. He hung his keys by the door leading to the garage, kicked off his boots and walked over to the kitchen island. His bag was placed on the counter as he glanced around the home. There were new dirty plates beside the sink and open backpacks at the dining table. He left his coat across one of the chairs and glanced into the living room. The blanket was missing from the back of the couch and there were a few coloring books scattered on the table, but his little family was nowhere to be seen. Their shoes were neatly placed by the front door. Intrigued, he turned up the stairs, taking them slowly. 

As he stepped up from the last landing his family was easy to spot. Through his open bedroom door, soft voices could be heard. Anakin was laying belly first on the mattress, Gracie sitting on his lower back and currently attempting to braid her Pa’s hair. Gawain was parallel to him on the other side, only his face visible past Anakin. There was a book open on the bed in front of Anakin, one that he was reading to them in a quiet voice. Obi-wan leaned his shoulder against the doorframe, arms crossed loosely over his chest. He didn’t want to interrupt such a warm moment. The longer he remained unnoticed the better if he was honest. 

Unfortunately, he was spotted too soon. Gawain happened to look up from the book pages, and the peaceful serenity of the moment was shattered as he scrambled from the bed and ran across the room. Obi-wan quickly scooped him up, smiling as Gawain gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hey Pumpkin.” 

“Hi.” 

Anakin still hadn’t moved, Gracie’s fingers still moving through his hair. Obi-wan stepped closer, carefully sitting on the bed with Gawain in his lap, close enough his knee almost touched Anakin as he brought it up onto the bed. The man softly commented, “You’re home early.” 

“Just a little bit.” There was something inherently domestic about coming home to Gracie braiding Anakin’s hair that made Obi-wan pause. He rather liked the feeling, warm and safe, knowing he had nothing to worry about other than coming home. The twins were happy and loved, wrapped up in their Pa’s affection. He could imagine if things had worked out like they should have, that this would have been his reality all along. It also reminded Obi-wan of all the missed opportunities over the years because of the man’s Godfather. Gawain wiggled from his embrace then, plopping back onto the mattress near his knee that was brought up. After the boy stopped moving mostly, Obi-wan ran a hand over his hair, smiling as he asked both children. “Did you have fun with your Pa today?” 

As the kids took turns talking about their day, Obi-wan’s eyes drifted to Anakin’s face. The man had lowered his head to rest on his arm on the bed, eyes blinking slowly with a hazy smile on his face. Gracie had stopped playing with his hair for the moment, allowing him to move his head down. Obi-wan was reminded just how beautiful Anakin was. It would be so easy to reach over, push his fingers through his golden curls and try and tame the mess their daughter made. Just as easy to bridge the distance and kiss that sleepy grin from his face. But he could do neither, so he forced himself to look away and focus on the twins as they continued their stories. Now was not the time to fall into old habits.

Once the twins were finished, he pulled Gracie from the back of her Pa. “Alright, you two. Go play in your room.”

They scrambled off the bed with too quiet replies. Once alone, Obi-wan turned back to Anakin, bringing his knee up to his chest to rest his chin upon it. Anakin rolled onto his side, resting on his elbow with a little grin. “Very subtle, Obi-wan.”

“Had to get you alone somehow.” He raised his eyebrows slightly as he got a closer look at the man’s hair. Gracie was better at braiding than her brother, but she still had issues with parts of the hair ending up being a knotted mess. “Have you seen your hair recently?”

“I do not like the sound of that.” With a little adjusting, Anakin pushed off the bed to sit back, lifting his hand up to run over his hair. He sighed deeply as his fingers finally touched the knotted mess on the back of his head. “The things we do for our kids, am I right?” 

“Sometimes, but not this. Turn around.”

“Obi-wan what-”

“Turn around. Unless you want to go to ballet like this.” Obi-wan quietly laughed when Anakin huffed dramatically as he twisted around. He tried his best to be as gentle as possible, but Anakin still flinched as he pulled the hair-free. “Oh, stop being a baby.”

“I’m not!”

“Uh-huh.” Slowly but surely, the braids began to come undone. “How are you feeling?”

Anakin’s shoulders curled forward slightly, hair pulling from Obi-wan’s fingers as his head lowered with his gaze. “I’m okay, I guess. It’s just a lot to think about, you know? A lot to feel and process.”

“It’s not something you work through in a few hours and you shouldn’t try to.” His hand inched forward off his lap, lifting toward Anakin before he grabbed it with his other hand, pulling it back down. “However long it takes you, I hope you know I’ll be here if you need me.”

“I do know,” Anakin shifted, twisted until his legs were crisscrossed under him, and the smile on his face is so breathtaking. Before Obi-wan can think of what’s happening, Anakin has both of his hands, fingers lightly curled over his. He moved his left thumb over the back of Obi-wan’s hand, just like he always used to. “I’m not ready to talk about it, but when I am you’ll be the first to know.” 

It makes Obi-wan think about the young boy he met who was angry at the world and just as distrustful of it. He was sure that when he ended it, that he had lost it all that he had worked so hard to earn. Just like then, he can feel the strength of Anakin’s trust in his gaze, in the comforting curl of his lips. He gives Anakin’s hands a soft squeeze before lifting his left hand to cup his jaw. Anakin’s eyes widen, just a little, and Obi-wan can feel him tense against his fingertips, but he ignores that to lean forward, pressing a kiss on the man’s right cheek before he can rethink his actions. It feels so nice to kiss him again, even if it’s just his cheek. He flicked his eyes up, finding Anakin’s lovely blue ones staring directly back at him. 

Before he can second guess himself, he shifts to the left, giving Anakin a soft kiss to his lips. He tastes like strawberry chapstick and too sweet tea, so familiar it makes Obi-wan’s chest ache. The way Anakin softens around the edges, the tension in his body dissipating quickly as Obi-wan feels him kissing back. He can feel Anakin’s hand warm against his cheek, but also the cool sensation of metal.

And then it hits him. His ring, engagement ring that Padme gave him. Padme, his fiance. He can’t do this, shouldn’t have done this. Oh, god, what has he done? 

\-------

Obi-wan pulls away so quickly Anakin isn’t sure he wasn’t actually burned by his touch. One moment the man is so close, lips pressed against his and beard soft against his fingertips, and the next he’s rushing off the bed standing with his arms around him looking smaller than ever. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Obi-wan it’s okay, I-”

“No, no it’s not!” He can see the way Obi-wan’s knuckles are turning white with how tightly he’s gripping his sweater around his waist. “It was a mistake. I like Padme. I won’t disrespect her by trying to take what’s not mine anymore.”

“Obi-wan-”

“You better get going before Gracie’s late.” Obi-wan’s expression is stern and serious, but he can see the glossiness of his eyes and the slight tremble of his bottom lip. His voice is calm and sure, but Anakin knows the man still after all this time. He’ll keep in it until he’s alone before he allows himself to crumble. Every part of him wants to stay, coax Obi-wan to feel safe enough to talk about this, whatever this is, but he knows he can’t. He doesn't have the time.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Even though he barely could hear himself over the pounding of his heart. He thinks he’s smiling, at least he knows he wants to smile reassuringly. “I’ll bring dinner after ballet.”

“Okay.” Then without another word, Obi-wan turns around and slips out into the hallway, his voice softening the further he walks away. As soon as Anakin is sure the other man isn’t returning, his left-hand lifts, fingers brushing where Obi-wan’s lips and the scratch of his beard touching his skin still lingered. He had thought that his life was all planned out and everything had its place, but then the twins came into his life like a beautiful, wonderfully destructive wrecking ball. In the place of the perfectly constructed life, he found the rubble of his Godfather’s betrayal and feelings he long thought he had gotten over.

He let his hand fall into his lap with a soft thud as the realization hit him full in the chest. He’s in love with Obi-wan and he couldn’t make himself ignore it any longer. Marrying Padme was always something his Godfather wanted, something he agreed to because he believed he had nothing else, but that wasn’t the truth anymore. He had so much more, things he never thought he would have. The first time he didn’t fight to keep Obi-wan, but he wouldn’t make that mistake again.

He knew he had to work through all of the emotions swirling around inside him and figure out how he felt about his Godfather, but for a few moments, he let the warmth of his love descend over him. He wasn’t angry or hurt, didn’t feel like screaming until his throat was raw. It felt like a new beginning, sweet and fresh. There was a feeling of uncertainty looming over him too, both just like the day he found out he was a father.

The whole father thing was going spectacularly. He could only trust his gut this whole thing with Obi-wan would end the same way.

\-----


	23. Chapter 23

There was just something about Anakin Skywalker that made Obi-wan lose control over himself. He liked to believe he was a somewhat centered person, hesitant to make decisions, but incredibly sure in his choice once he had. He didn’t act irrationally and rarely regretted his actions, but he had done both by kissing Anakin. He had thought he had gotten over the man, finally figured out a way to not be sucked in his immense gravitational pull, but it wouldn’t be the first thing of the night he was proven wrong on. 

While Anakin leaving to take Gracie to dance was a relief, Obi-wan knew he couldn’t run from the inevitable conversation about the kiss. He just felt so utterly stupid. Even if there was the slightest chance Anakin felt even the smallest bit like he used to, he still was set to marry another in just a few months. Regardless of what Palpatine had done in addition to keeping those letters, Anakin had agreed to marry Padme. After all these years, they must love each other. They lived together and after a bit too much wine, Anakin had admitted to them trying to have children of their own prior. That was more than just an arranged marriage, it must be. If Obi-wan tried to take what wasn’t his anymore, he was no better than what he once believed Padme was. He couldn’t do that to her, no matter how much he wanted Anakin. 

Even without the kiss, Anakin had his letters. While he didn't remember everything he wrote, the subjects of them were deeply personal and very emotional. Obi-wan had used those as a way of healing, to get things off his chest that he couldn't manage to tell his therapist or anyone else. Especially as time continued and it seemed like Anakin not only hadn't read them but wasn't going to respond. It's so simpler to say how you really feel when it's believed the words would never be seen by any other person, let alone the one they were meant for. He was sure there were parts of those letters he never wanted Anakin to see, especially now. For a long moment, he wishes the ground would just open up and swallow him wholly to avoid the whole situation.  


He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute, sighing before running his fingers through his hair. He could do this, ignore his feelings and pretend like the kiss was a lapse in judgment, he had to. Once before he had learned to live without being with Anakin, he could do it again, even if this time would be harder. He just thought about Gawain and Gracie, and how they bloomed so beautifully when Anakin came into their lives. He couldn’t mess that up, risk messing that up more than he already had. Before leaving the bathroom he dried his hands quickly. Gawain wanted to make cookies for dessert and if Obi-wan wasn’t quick, the boy would have the flour all over the kitchen floor in his attempts to help.

\------

While watching Gracie dance, Anakin continued with the next letter. The photos included were ultrasounds, Obi-wan’s 25th week. He sat in the corner of the room up against the wall, legs crossed out in front of him like always. The photos were gently put back into the envelope and placed beside his left thigh. The letter was half in his lap, held up enough for him to read by his left hand on the very edge. 

**_Dear Anakin,_ **

_ How are you? I hope your nightmares aren’t bad, I know how much they bother you this time of year. I went to visit your mother recently. I didn’t go on Saturday, just in case you still went. I hope that’s alright, that I still went to see her. Are you remembering to take your meds? I worry about it, especially in the mornings. I would get up and toss in two waffles into the toaster so you could eat with your medicine and then realize you wouldn’t be shuffling out of our bedroom half dressed anymore. It took me an embarrassingly long time to not reach for the box in the freezer. I still reach for your coffee, still put it on my list before realizing and crossing it out before my Father takes it. _

_ I’ve spent more time at my father’s these last couple of weeks than I have in a very long time. I suppose it’s alright, I do love him, but you know how my father can be. Sometimes a bit overwhelming, right? I’m not technically on bed rest, but I have decided not to return for classes this semester as I had originally planned. My doctor wants me to have as little stress as possible, hoping that it’ll help keep my blood pressure at a decent level. Most days I sit in my old bedroom with the curtains closed and the light on dim because the headaches are so bad. I wouldn’t worry too much though. The babies are developing as they should and if all goes well, I’ll make it to the 36 weeks before I’m induced. _

_ I think about the risks that are involved. If I don't make it to 36 weeks there are so many complications that the babies will have to deal with, some could even be lifelong. And it would all be because I did something wrong, I made a mistake and caused harm to them. There's up to an 11 percent chance they might not make it. I try to relax, but It worries me though, knowing that if things don’t go right this could get worse. My therapist tells me I shouldn’t dwell on what could happen, but it’s very difficult. I could very well die from this and leave our children without me. That’s what I’m most afraid of. Leaving them alone. I won't ponder the possibility of them not surviving, I couldn't handle that.  
_

_ I wish you were here, so much so. It wouldn’t be so bad if I knew that they’d have you in their corner. I’m not afraid to die, not really. Death is inevitable in life, but it’d be a lot different if I didn’t have them to think about. I know they’ll have my Father and Brother. They’ll have Cody, who has agreed to be their Godfather. As much as I know each of them will love our babies and raise them, they aren’t you Anakin. They can all make sure these babies remember me, know about me, but they deserve to know the love their parents once had. You aren’t coming back, I know that deep down, and you don’t want to be a father… at least to children I will give you, but once upon a time, you loved me as much as I still love you. You love things so completely and passionately Dear one. I want them to know how it feels to be loved by Anakin Skywalker. It’s something extraordinary. _

_ Love, _

_ Obi-wan _

In retrospect, Anakin knew he probably shouldn’t have read such a thing a dozen or so feet from a bunch of five and six-year-olds. Obi-wan had told him about the preeclampsia and what that meant, but he also hadn’t elaborated enough about how real the possibility of his death was because of it. The idea that he could have lost Obi-wan and never had known made his heartache painfully. There was a possibility that this second chance that he had gotten would have never happened. 

Try as he might, Anakin's hand still began to shake, his heartbeat accelerating as his overwhelming anger at his Godfather reared it’s head once again. He closed his eyes and threw his head back rather hard against the wall, letting the dull throbbing pain of his skull distract him from the turmoil of feelings within him. Fury and outrage at the betrayal and lies from the man who was supposed to protect him, but still the warm and heavy feelings of love at the thought of Obi-wan.

Obi-wan carried two beautiful children to life while knowing in doing so could very mean never getting to hold them or see them grow up. Who did so thinking that the man he loved had chosen a complete stranger over him and the family they had made together. Obi-wan, who had kissed him just an hour beforehand.

The letter made Anakin realize just how much he could have lost because of his Godfather’s lies, but also that he wasn’t so sure he ever wanted to find a way to forgive the man. 

\-----

As they pulled up to the front of his Godfather’s estate, a place for years Anakin had seen as home, Gracie quietly asked between sips of her juice, “Why are we here, Pa?” 

In a few moments, Anakin turned the car off and headed around the vehicle to get Gracie from her booster seat. Before she was lifted from it, he made sure her jacket was on her correctly, then he held her on his hip. “I have to pick up a few things. I’ll only be a minute.” 

The last thing he wanted to do was risk running into his Godfather, but if he was going to stay in a hotel for a few days, he needed a few things. Plus, he couldn’t leave Artoo. If Padme was home he could ask her to look after the Corgi, but that would be a few days. He supposed he could ask Obi-wan. The twins loved playing with Artoo and the dog was well behaved enough the man shouldn’t mind for a few days. 

Luckily, they met no servants, especially Dooku, as he pushed open the front door. Artoo greeted him on top of the steps, head lifting and tongue hanging out of his mouth at the sight of him. Gracie wiggled immediately and with a soft smile, he let her down. “Hi, Artooie.” 

“This way Baby.” Gracie pouted from her place on the floor, fingers running over his golden fur. Anakin laughed, nodding toward his front door just down the hall. “You can play with him there. We just have to get out of the hallway.” 

“Okay,” She pushed off the ground and took a few steps to catch up with her Dad, before turning around and waving her hand. “Come on Artoo.” 

Anakin shook his head fondly as his dog happily trotted after his daughter. Once in the foyer of his set of rooms, he locked the door and left Gracie sprawled out on the living room floor playing tug of war with Artoo’s rope toy. Just to the left was his bedroom he shared with Padme. He didn’t need much, but he also wasn’t sure how long he was going to stay away. Just the thought of his Godfather made him want to punch something. He couldn’t imagine saying anything to him without his anger getting the best of him. 

A duffle bag was pulled from the top of his closet and tossed onto the bed. A few pairs of jeans, a selection of graphic tees, and more socks than he probably needed were quickly placed in the bag. Next were his toothbrush, toothpaste, and face wash from the bathroom adjacent to the room. Once they were in the matching travel case, he tossed in a few boxers into the duffle bag beside it. His medications and charger for his arm were packed in one of the side pockets snuggly, as well as his phone charger. 

Next in a backpack, he found on the bottom of his closet, he folded Artoo’s favorite bed from the corner and his bear. On the way out he’d grab some of his food and his leash from the door, but for the most part, all the dog’s necessities were ready. Just before he could zip the bag all the way closed, Artoo's deep growls had Anakin dropping the zipper from his fingers and around the corner a moment later. 

There in the archway leading from the foyer to the living room was his Godfather, white hair pushed off his forehead and hands clasped behind his back. He was leaning forward just a little, the light of the living room falling on his features almost warmly. “And where’s your Father, little one?” 

“He’s right here,” He crossed his arms over his chest, anger bubbling up remembering the promise he made Obi-wan, that neither of their children would be left alone with Palpatine. At the time, Anakin hadn’t understood why, but now he wished he had believed Obi-wan much quicker. “And I believe that door was locked.” 

“Ah, Anakin, my Boy there you are.” He ignored the old man as he walked past him, immediately opening his arms for Gracie. Whatever his Godfather was saying it fell on deaf ears as he lifted his daughter onto his hip, resting his head gently on hers as she nuzzled into his shoulder. Her face was hidden against him when Anakin finally looked back at Palpatine across the room. 

“I thought I made it clear I didn’t wish to speak with you right now.”

“You left before I could explain myself.”

“That would be because I do not care for your explanations.” Gracie’s fingers curled in his sweater tightly and all he wanted to do was take her away. “Nothing you say can explain why you lied to me for years and kept my children from me. Now if you excuse me.” 

Artoo was right by his legs as he walked toward his Godfather and the doorway leading out of the room. Halfway through Palpatine gripped his left wrist, pulling hard enough to prevent him from taking another step, and causing his grip on Gracie to loosen. If it wasn’t for the way the young girl clung to her father, Anakin wouldn’t have been able to rip his arm free fast enough to catch her. Palpatine stumbled back slightly as his fingers slipped from Anakin’s flesh hand. “I was trying to protect you!”

Anakin wanted to scream, yell until his throat was raw and sore, and smash something to smithereens, and he almost let his anger get the better of him until Gracie’s sweet voice was soft against his shoulder. “I want to go home, Pa.” 

Her cheeks were red, eyes glossy with ready to shed tears, as she shifted to wrap both arms around his neck and hide her face completely in the curve where his shoulder met his neck. Anakin pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he continued on his way, the old man completely ignored until he made it to his bedroom door once more. “This isn’t something you can talk your way out of Godfather even if I was willing to listen. Please leave.” 

Without another word, he entered the room completely. Once he was sure Artoo was past the doorway, he closed it and locked it, resting his weight back against it for a moment. He needed to finish packing and leave, but first, he wanted to make sure Gracie was alright. She still didn’t let go of his neck even after he was seated on the bed. “Sweetie, it’s alright. He’s gone.” 

It took a few moments before finally, she lifted her face from him, letting her hands fall from around his neck as she sat back against his thigh. Her little fist came up to gently rub at her eye, breathing coming out in quick tiny puffs. “I don’t like him.” 

"I don’t like him very much right now either, Sweet Pea.” Her other hand moved over to curl around the thumb of his prosthetic, something she had come to do over the last few months if his other hand was preoccupied. At first, Anakin had been hesitant to bring attention to the artificial limb when it came to the twins. He was sure it wasn’t something they had encountered before and he didn’t want them to be afraid of him for it. He knew now that his insecurities on it had been unfounded. Gawain thought it was the coolest thing and Gracie reached for it in comfort as if he never lost his hand at all. “Are you alright?” 

She hiccuped, eyes widening as her body jumped slightly. “M’okay.”

“Can you stay right here while I go get Artoo a few things?” her grip on his hand tightened, small knuckles going white as she shook her head. “It’s alright, Gracie. I’ll make sure he’s really gone too. Promise.” 

“Artoo stay here?”

“Of course.”

It finally took a long kiss to the forehead and another dozen promises before Gracie climbed up to the pillows of the made bed and flopped, her hair slowly falling out of the bun on the top of her head. Artoo was quick to lay beside her after having climbed up his set of doggy steps near the end of the mattress. With one final look, Anakin slipped out of the bedroom. Luckily, the hallway was clear and by the ajar front door, Palpatine had listened. 

Twenty minutes later Gracie was smiling as she held onto Artoo’s leash, leading him out of the building to hop into the backseat of the car. He curled up between the two booster seats, lifting his head every time Gracie’s hand fell over the side in greeting. In the rearview mirror, Anakin was relieved to see the rouge of her skin was because of her laughter and not of fear or of tears. He still wasn’t sure how he was going to explain what happened to Obi-wan, but it was just another topic to add to the ‘very important conversation’ they needed to have.


	24. Chapter 24

Obi-wan entered the kitchen to find Gawain on top of a dining chair, reaching up with all his might to get to the top cabinet. His small fingers brushed the edge of the flour’s glass jar, before the chair wobbled and the boy’s hand fell to steady himself on the back of the chair. Obi-wan shook his head before walking up behind the boy, reaching up and placing the jar onto the counter. Gawain jumped slightly, whining after realizing who it was. “Daddy! You scared me.” 

He pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s hair with a smile, “You should have waited for me, Pumpkin.” 

“I almost had it, though Daddy.”

“You did.” Gawain gasped before erupting into giggles as Obi-wan wrapped his arms around him and turned the chair until it was facing the kitchen island. “What do you want for dessert?”

“Cookies!” 

“Okay. Chocolate chip?”

Gawain leaned back, head tipped back to look up at him, with a little grin. “What is Pa’s favorite?” 

The answer was accompanied by memory and then another. The first was the memory of the first time he had Shmi’s cookies over geometry, Anakin getting crumbs all over his textbook, and his cheeks going pink when Obi-wan had laughed at him. The next was standing beside Shmi just prior to his first anniversary with Anakin in his apartment, learning how to make them. Shmi had handed over that recipe with a little grin, a soft comment of ‘ _ Anakin cannot bake for the life of him, but it belongs in the family.’ _ . Obi-wan gave a warm, fond smile, as he answered finally. “Snickerdoodle.”

Gawain softly chuckled, over and over again saying, “Doodle Oodle,” like it was the funniest thing. It could be for all Obi-wan knew for a five-year-old, but he was sure it was adorable. He leaned down to press a kiss to Gawain’s cheek, smiling as his laughter softened. “What first Daddy?”

“Well, let’s see.” He pulled the leather-bound notebook from behind him that was on top of the other cookbooks, opening it up in front of his son. The first bit was from his mother and her mother, a bit of his Scottish heritage he often doesn’t make. The twins weren’t a big fan of haggis the few times he had made it for dinner when his Father came over, but they enjoyed Cullen skink enough. Gracie once said, if there were potatoes, she would love it. Some of the paper inserts were faded at the corners from years of use, the writing a bit faded with age. He paused, looking at his mother’s delicate handwriting, remembering all the times he stood with her much like he was now with Gawain. With a soft kiss on the top of the boy’s matching auburn hair, he motioned for him to gently flip each page until Obi-wan quietly told him to stop. “Can you read the ingredients for me?” 

“I can try,” He pulled the book closer, leaning closer to lay his finger next to the first line of ingredients. “Three cups of uh all, um, uh what’s that word, Daddy?” 

“Purpose.”

Gawain tried the word out, huffing after a while before asking, “What’s it mean?” 

“Purpose means the reason something is done. Like a toothbrush’s purpose is to brush your teeth, or a knife is meant to cut things.”

“And like soap cleans things?”

“Yes, Pumpkin, that’s right.” He grinned, before tapping his finger on the side of the book once again. “What’s the next thing, Baby?”

One by one, they worked through the ingredients. Between each, Obi-wan pulled away to get them from their storage spaces, placing them all in a line in front of them on the other side of the recipe. The two sets of measuring cups were pulled from the drawer and the oven was preheated to the correct temperature. Two separate large bowls were pulled from the cabinet above the oven and sat on the right side of them. He pulled the flour closer after moving the notebook to the side away from Gawain. “Can you find the one to measure a cup?” 

Gawain picked up each one, flipping it over and over in his hands before going on to the next one. Once he had inspected each one, he crossed his arms for a long moment, before finally, he pointed at the correct cup. “That one.” 

“That right, very good, Pumpkin.” The top of the glass jaw holding the flour was removed and placed before him, as Gawain held onto the measuring cup. Obi-wan then picked up a spoon with a little smile. “Now we have to very carefully spoon out flour until the cup is full, okay? Like this.”

Slowly, he scooped up a good amount of flour on his spoon and poured it carefully until the measuring cup once Gawain set it on the counter. “My turn, Daddy!” 

“Alright.” Deep down he knew this was setting up to be an entire disaster, but Gawain was so excited to help he couldn’t make himself mind needing to clean up just a bit more at the end. “Got it?”

“Yeah, Daddy.” He gripped the handle of the spoon with his entire fist, roughly pushing it into the container of flour. He was slow in pulling it out, even if half of the white powder fell back in before the spoon was lifted from the jar. Some did manage to tumble over the edge of the cup as he dumped the flour, but all in all, it wasn’t as bad as Obi-wan expected. Gawain looked up, a hopeful smile on his face. 

Obi-wan returned it, lifting his finger to gently boop the boy on the nose causing him to giggle. “You did very well. Now fill it up to the top, Pumpkin.”

\-------

By the time the dough was chilled for the required amount of time, they rolled out relatively similarly shaped balls, and baked them, Obi-wan was pulling out the last batch as the garage door opening could be heard. Gawain shot off his chair as quickly as he could climb down from the stool. Obi-wan gently tossed the oven mit onto the counter near the other half of the pair and leaned back against the counter, arms crossed loosely over his chest as he gazed at his son's rush to get to the door. “Wait until the car is stopped, Gawain.”

The boy paused in the doorframe, before nodding rapidly. Then he was disappearing into the garage, barely remembering to put on his slippers before continuing on his way. Through the open door, Obi-wan could hear the distant sound of doors opening and closing, and Anakin’s voice. What sounded like a dog barking and Gawain’s loud shriek of glee however confused him immensely. All the more curious, he pushed off the counter to walk over in order to lean a shoulder against the door to observe the scene in his driveway. Gracie was standing beside the red sedan, a corgi at her feet that Gawain was on his knees greeting. Anakin was leaning into the car then, appearing again when he straightened his back with a large brown paper bag with what Obi-wan assumed was dinner. 

Anakin closed the door with his hip, before he approached the twins, saying something too quiet for Obi-wan to catch over Gawain’s happy noises at the dog, Artoo if he remembered correctly. There had been a few times they had all gone to a nearby park that the small dog came with Anakin. Gawain adored the pup, talking about him endlessly every time he spent time with him earlier in the day. As the group headed into the garage, the car beeped signaling Anakin locked it. The man met his eyes, the smile that formed on Anakin’s lips made Obi-wan’s chest feel really warm. It wasn’t until Gracie was standing directly before him holding up the flowers he even registered there were flowers. “Hey, Princess. What’s this?” 

“They’re for you, Daddy.” 

“Are they?” Hesitantly he took the bouquet from the young girl, casting a look up at her father who conveniently was not looking at him anymore. Instead, he lifted the flowers to his nose, letting the scent flood his senses and his eyes flutter close. After a long, deep breath, he smiled, “Thank you. They’re very pretty.” 

Anakin chose then to speak and the closer he got Obi-wan could swear his tan cheeks were slightly pink. “Let’s get inside before the food gets cold.” 

Obi-wan stepped to the side, pushing the button to close the garage door before going to find something to put his flower into. By the time he found a vase and filled it with water, the food packet sprinkled inside before the flowers were settled inside, Anakin had most of the take out boxes spread out on the dining room table. Obi-wan looked up from his flowers to find the man stopping just before entering the kitchen. His eyes were closed, a little quirk of his lips on one side as his head tilted. His voice is soft, almost too quiet to hear over the excited chatter of the twins. “Snickerdoodles.”

Sometimes the amount of fondness he holds for Anakin surprises him. The loose curls of hair falling from where he has it pinned back, the softness of his expression, as he breathes in deeply. It’s the way Anakin knows just by the smell what they are and just the scent can have him looking so warm and relaxed in a way Obi-wan remembers seeing so many times before. After Shmi passed away, he had made the recipe on the really bad days, when Anakin needed to feel the comfort and love of his mother when he no longer physically could. Gazing at him, all Obi-wan wanted to do was cross the distance and cup his cheek, rub his thumb comfortingly over his skin and kiss his forehead. He didn’t, no matter how much he wanted to. 

As if pulled, Anakin stepped to the cooling rack, picking one of them up and taking a bite. He groaned deeply, more like a rumble in his chest, and as the crumbs fell from his lips he ran his tongue out to try and catch them. Obi-wan swallowed thickly before turning his gaze away from the man’s bobbing adams apple and instead made sure the twins weren’t up to no good. Both of them were sitting on the floor near the dining room table, Artoo sitting between them soaking in both of their attention. He was too busy trying to avoid his thoughts about Anakin, he failed to notice the man had approached until he felt a hand skimming along his lower back.

\------

Over the last five years, Anakin had to have tried every snickerdoodle cookie from every bakery in the city and had tried one once in each city he traveled to for his Godfather’s company, trying to find one that made him feel the sense of home as much as Obi-wan’s had. He could remember the first time he ever tried making his mother’s recipe and ending up curled up on the small apartment’s kitchen floor, crying while covered in flour because each attempt was worse than the last. Obi-wan had found him there after work, dropping his things on the ground in a rush to get to him. That night had been the first time Obi-wan made the cookies for him without his mother, and it was the first taste of home that he hadn’t felt in a month since she passed away.

In all his attempts and all the cookies he had tried, none of them were as close to his mother’s as Obi-wan’s. He hadn’t realized how much he really wanted them again until the scent hit his nose and the taste melted across his tongue. Once the cookie was finished, he wiped his fingers on the kitchen towel hanging off the oven and finally looked at Obi-wan. The man was looking at their children, hands resting leisurely on the counter by the new vase of flowers. God, he was so beautiful, even with his hair messed up and the bit of flour on the apron he was wearing. Time had been good, so good, to the man. At first, Anakin hadn’t been sure what he thought about the beard, but it had been pleasant against his skin when Obi-wan kissed him earlier.

In a few steps, he was running his left hand over Obi-wan’s lower back, just under the tie of his apron. His head began to turn, but stopped as Anakin pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, pushing his nose into his skin for a moment before pulling away with a smile, “Thank you.”

They had a lot to talk about, and Anakin felt more ready to discuss everything that happened with his Godfather, but first dinner. Obi-wan joined him and the twins with plates, quickly followed by apple juice in the special cups. Conversation over dinner was mostly led by the children, Gracie going on about her dance class and Gawain about making cookies with their Daddy. The other part was preventing the two from sneaking food to Artoo sitting under the table between their two chairs, and sneaking soft glances at Obi-wan on the other side. Sometimes the man's eyes would catch his own, followed quickly by Obi-wan looking away and blush to rise to his pale, freckle-covered cheeks. It was a good ending to a day that began horribly.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was making snickerdoodles for the first time and I then this came into my mind. I hope you enjoy it~ We'll finally be meeting Maul very very soon c:


End file.
